Naturally Amazed-Version2.0
by Inks Arrow
Summary: Its 1975 and the MWPP gang has met some unusual girls on the train in their first year, forming bonds that lasted a lifetime. Unfortunately, two of those lifetimes are going to be all too short. click on the prologue for the full synopsis
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: All works here and in the next chapters are Fanfiction and anything you recognize does not belong to me (shocking isn't it?), but to the Goddess of recent fantasy writing, J.K. Rowling and all her peoples. If you've never seen it before, then it's mine, and if you take it without asking, I shall bite you. HARD.

**__**

Synopsis: Its 1975 and the MWPP gang has met some unusual girls on the train in their first year, forming bonds that lasted a lifetime. Unfortunately, two of those lifetimes are going to be all too short. James must find his love while Remus and Sirius must give up theirs. All throughout, a funky new teacher is reviled to be a key to the girls past, Severus Snape dreams of death eaterdom and must deal with less than apt lackeys; while the boys find out they're not the only ones to go out and play on the full moon. A start out Mary Sue and progresses to something more while songs frame each chapter. 

*`*`*`*`*

Pick me up, oh, from the bottom  
Up to the top, love, everyday  
Pay no mind to taunts or advances  
I take my chances on everyday

Left to right  
Up and down, love  
I push up love, love everyday  
Jump in the mud, oh  
Get your hands dirty with  
Love it up on everyday  
  
All you need is  
All you want is  
All you need is love.  
All you need is  
What you want is  
All you need is love.  
  
Everyday  
Everyday  
Oh, Everyday...  
  
**Prologue To: Naturally Amazed **

__

(Version 2.0)

It all happened because it was meant to. That's what it came down to in the end. As eleven-year-old Lily Evens looked at the blazing scarlet of the train going to her new school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she remembered that strange morning. A few weeks ago she had awoken to a soft tapping on her window. Opening the curtains she was greeted by the starling sight of a screech owl, mystified she opened her window, not remembering that owls don't usually do this, and that it could be dangerous. The screech owl turned its yellow eyes on her and dropped a letter on her lap. Then, giving the goodbye to match its name, it flew out the window. Lily had stared at the letter completely stupefied. Her parents had rushed in, wondering what was wrong, only then did Lilly think to open the letter. Slowly Lily opened the odd colored envelope, with words written in green ink; three pieces of paper were inside. It was this letter that changed her life:

****

Dear Miss Evens,

I am pleased to announce that you have been excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please be at platform Nine and Three Quarters on September 1. Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need and a letter of explanation for your parents. We await you owl no later than July 31. 

Yours sincerely,

__

Professor M. Mcgonagall

Deputy head mistress. 

Just as the letter had said there was a list of school things and directions to Diagon. Along with a charming explanation of exactly _why_ Lily had been chosen for _this_ school, from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. A soft hoot from Lily's own heart faced barn owl brought her back to reality. "Oh, sorry Fates, I was day dreaming." Lily had just said goodbye to her parents and was feeling extremely nervous. "Guess I better put my stuff on the train, huh?" She gathered up Fates, her trunk, adjusted her bag, and strode up to the engine. After a long while of huffing and puffing, Lily managed to stuff her bulging trunk into a compartment. "I hope no one takes this, I want to save it for myself and Thalia." Smiling she pulled out her wand_. 'I'm glad I dipped into my charms books a bit early,'_ she thought. "There!" Finishing that, she wandered into the hallways between compartments. "Now where is Thalia?" she wondered out loud. 

"Right behind you, silly." 

Lily jumped about ten feet in the air before turning around to great her friend. Thalia was a girl her own age and about five inches taller. She was Asian and Greek crossed and all the more stunning for it. True to the meaning of her last name, Karasuko, she looked like a raven child. Long, black hair, and almost black eyes with the slightest bit of yellowish amber in them. Thalia could have looked mystical if she tried, but she was happiest looking bold or confident. Her black hair was currently streaked with gold and red in the very front section, an open declaration of what house she intended to belong to. Her first name, Thalia, was the Greek muse of comedy. It suited her mischievous personality, and if she wasn't making everyone else laugh, those around her would feel "inspired" to do so. 

*`*`*

They had found each other at Madam Markins Dress robes: 

__

"Lily Evens, for Hogwarts, correct?"

"Yes." Lily had responded to the Madams questioning. 

"We have another one for Hogwarts back there as well, a Thalia Karasuko." 

"Did you say Karasuko?"

"Yes."

"Weird, I mean there's no chance, but maybe…" 

"Is their something wrong miss?"

"No, I as just thinking out loud. Can you take me back there now? And please, don't call me miss."

*`*`*

"Oy, Lily!" 

"Oh, sorry Thalia, I was day dreaming again." 

"Honestly! I guess I understand though, this must be overwhelming, huh?" Lily nodded, "Well get over it! You have seven years at Hogwarts coming up and I don't intend on spending fifty percent of the time trying to keep you awake!" 

Lily giggled, to some that may have seemed rude, but it was Thalia's way of saying, "You're okay, right?" 

Lily and Thalia heard a politely amused cough from behind them and turned around to see yet another eleven year old girl of Lily's height. She had short blond hair puled back with a thin dark blue band and intelligent crystal blue eyes. She was dressed in fashionable clothes, not trendy, but classic. She also had glasses, adding to the over all intelligent, but not boring, look.

"Oh! Lily, this is Clio, my friend from the age of, err, what was it 6 months in the womb?" 

The girl sighed, "No, stupid, it was five." She stretched out her hand to Lily's "Hi, my name is Clio Aglaria, what's yours?" 

"Lily Evens," Clio raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" Lily asked concerned that she had muffed up some unwritten wizards' law on politeness, she had taken the girls hand, was she not supposed to?

"No, I'm okay. I just could have sworn I knew someone by that last name, but then again I was seven the last time I… Oh, never mind." Seeing the warning glare on Thalia's face and the blank expression on Lily's, she quickly diverted their attention to other matters. "So, are you a lily of the fields, valley, or a water lily?" 

Lily burst out laughing, "Well, I don't like water much, so, how about valley?" 

"Valley it is."

"Wait, are you both named after muses?"

"Yes, our parents thought it would be funny. Clio is the muse, the muse of history and her last name, Aglaria, is the grace of brilliance." 

Lily was suddenly looking at Clio with the same look Clio had fixed her with a moment ago. 

"Clio's the smart one." Thalia said, determined to keep them talking rather than thinking about certain subjects. "I guess her parents knew from birth she was going to be a good student." 

__

A good student, the words echoed throughLily's brain for a moment. "Oh, this is so nerve racking! What if I fail everything? What if they hate me? What if I can't choose one of those house things?" 

"Oh come on Lily, none of that is going to happen." 

"Easy for you to say, you're from a wizard family!" 

"So what! We may turn out to suck at magic, I doubt I will, but it's always a possibility." Clio pushed up her classes with one finger and smiled. 

"Great encouragement Clio. Listen Lily; just do your best that's all they expect from you. Besides, I'm your friend now. I'll just beat the teachers into submission until they let you pass." 

"Oh, and I'm the one who doesn't know how to give support!" 

"Oh shut up Cli'!" 

"Make me!" 

"Fine! I am taller than you!" 

"So? Shorter people are way better!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

They continued with their childish bickering, like only best friends could, until the giggling Lily felt movement under her feet, and, getting control over herself, said, "You guys, the trains pulling away, we should get out of the hall and into the compartment I saved for us." 

"Fine!" They chorused happily. 

*`*`*`*`*

When they arrived in to back cabin of the train they were greeted with the sight of four boys there own age kicking at the door, evidently trying to get it open. The most violent one had longish black hair, just above his shoulders and animated, gray eyes. Already dressed in his cloak and, for some reason, grinning. The next was just as tall and maybe a little more built. He was still there age, and though his chestnut eyes were laughing, he seemed to have years crowding around his face. The third was tall, dark and handsome with dark brown eyes and glasses. His hair was pure black and extremely messy. He too was kicking the door but seemed to be doing it for entertainment rather than necessity. The boy fourth was short, with almost white blond hair and extremely nervous looking. He kept rubbing his hands together in the most peculiar fashion; Lily couldn't think of what it reminded her of.

"Sirius, we should go, the door isn't going to open and we're going to get into trouble." Said the last boy.

The first one, who was evidently Sirius, turned around, "My dear Peter, even if we did get in trouble it wouldn't matter because we are mischief makers and it is our duty and privilege to get into trouble!"

Thalia couldn't take it anymore, "Oh brother!" she exploded. 

The boys jumped, surprised at another's presence. Sirius had just been going to tell the person to "go shove off," when he caught site of the three fiery girls. He quickly settled with, "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"No, you may not ask. But you are banging on our compartment door. Which, by the way, is a dumb excuse for mischief."

"What makes you such an expert?" Sirius said continuing to sound amused.

"That's for me to now and you to find out!" Thalia answered with her hands behind her back, rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Sirius seemed satisfied with her answers, though they didn't explain anything, "Sirius Black" he said extending his hand.

"Thalia Karasuko" she shook the offered hand, they made eye contact, and sparks flew. 

Literally

Lily waved the smoke out of her way as the third boy said, "Nice!" looking at the others singed hair. 

"Oh Thalia! I told there were down sides to that curse!" Clio wailed hopping up and down.

"Can't imagine what they'd be!" said the second one happily.

Everyone exchanged introductions. The tall, dark one turned out to be James Potter and the graying, yet vibrant boy was named Remus Lupin. Lily stepped forward to the door; James was still in her way. "The reason you couldn't open the door was because I sealed it magically, no one but me can open it."

"Well, that's cheating!" said James indignantly.

"I know." Smiling she sidestepped James and stroked the door, it slid open.

Clio threw her hands in the air, nearly knocking poor Remus over, "This from a girl who just was worried about flunking out! Honestly Lily, you of all people have nothing to worry about."

"You are a crafty one, my friend!" Thalia proclaimed proudly.

"Humph! Too crafty for your own good!" James said pouting.

Lily smiled as if she was explaining something to a small child, "Just because I thought of the perfect way to keep our compartment safe, doesn't mean I'm too crafty for my own good. It just means I'm too crafty for _your_ own good." 

And on that sweet note, she turned and strode into the compartment. Her original intent had been to let in her friends and then shut the door in the boys' faces. However, as Clio and Thalia pulled Sirius and Remus in, who pulled in Peter, which made James forced to follow, it didn't work. The trip to Hogwarts was uneventful, unless you count Thalia and Sirius trying to curse one another while flirting and Peter begging them to stop before they were all caught. Remus and Clio talked about authors and got into a heated argument about Emily Dickinson, 

"She wasn't a real writer! Every one's just fascinated by her mystery. There's nothing special about her writing." Remus said pointedly. 

"How can you say that! Everything she wrote echoed something from another time and place! It was beautiful!" 

Remus decided to back off when the smoke almost started to pure from Clio's ears. 

And then there was Lily and James, they got along easily enough, but if one of them crossed the line they paid for it. It seemed they couldn't figure out if they hated each other or not. For the time being, they settled on hate. Lily said that it was because James ate the last chocolate frog. James said it was because Lily let him eat a boggier flavored Beartie bean. Either way they supplied amusement for their friends and displeasure for one an other.

*`*`*`*`*

When the train stopped they got off it expecting to see the live version of the rumored amazing and rambling Hogwarts castle. Instead, the sight of a giant greeted them, or what looked like one. 

"Oh dear." Clio said weakly and everyone had to agree. Lilly giggled, startling as the giant was, she knew he was the sappiest sweetest thing on Gods Green Earth. By circumstances beyond her control, she had befriended the giant on her trip to Diagon Ally.

"Alright there, Lily?" He called.

"Fine Hagrid, were do we sit?"

"You know him?" James asked mouth gaping.

"Yup." Lily said pleased at his shock.

"Line up in the boat, only four to one mind you." 

Sirius, Thalia, Remus and Clio piled in one and Lily and James were forced to occupy another one with Peter. 

Once on the boats, the true adventure of Hogwarts seemed to begin. And Lily and James, at least, set their tone for their next five years at the school.

"So, Evens, dipping into the homework early are we?"

"Whatever do you mean, Potter?" 

Despite the obvious layer of thin ice he was standing on, James continued. "Already know lock charms do you? It takes a lot of time to work those out. Been obsessing about your grades?"

"Are you implying I'm a nerd, Potter?"

"If the Sorting Hat fits…"

"Like you can talk, four eyes."

"Touchy aren't we? Well, excuse me!" 

"You are most certainly **_excused_**!" she brandished her wand and uttered a banishing curse. 

James flew out of the boat and disappeared beneath the surface of the water. "Oops! Sorry James! Got carried away!" she shouted leaning over the boat.

"Nice one Lily!" 

"You'll fit in just fine here!" Remus and Sirius shouted. Peter was currently in a state of hyperventilation, so he was too preoccupied to say much. 

Despite the laughter, everyone quickly became worried, "James come out!" Lily called over the water, "Please do come out, we'll call it Pax!" Lily scanned the water, her eyes filling with tears. _'Why am I so rash!'_ she thought, _'all he did was call me smart. I and…'_

"Call it Pax?" an indignant voice behind her. Lily spun around to see the blazing brown eyes of James Potter, stare into her own greens. "NEVER!" he yelled, pulling her into the lake; wildly Lily grabbed at something, anything, to stay up. 

She found it. 

"Oh! I'm sorry Peter! It's all Potters fault. He's Refractory, Obstinate, u_-_N_-_ruly, headstronG, Stubborn and he made me!" she yelled, punching the water for effect.

"Alright, alright," Hagrid said "Brake it up, move it along." 

The guilty party soon realized that an audience had been gathering. 

Hagrid turned to them, "Now look at you three, going in to be sorted and you're soaking wet. Now what good did that do you, Eh? None, that's what."

"It's no worries, Sir." Clio said to him as they landed on shore next to gentle giant.

Hagrid look around wildly to see who on earth had called him Sir. "No need to be so formal, just call me Hagrid, everybody does. Now why shouldn't I worry? Look at 'em."

Clio took out her wand and said, " Acio friends, Dryurenz!" Lily, James and Peter were dry and safe on the land with the rest of the gang in a second.

"Whoa, look Potter, and you thought I was the smart one." She and James seemed to be friends again.

"Prongs," said Sirius smiling.

"What?" Everyone else said. 

"P for potter, R for refractory, O for Obstinate, N from unruly, G from headstrong, and S for Stubborn." He continued to grin, proud that he had thought of it so quickly.

"Very cute Sirius, but it won't catch." James said, trying to look superior. The effect was spoiled by the fact that, while he was dry, his hair was even messier than usual and he stilled smelled like essence of lake. 

"Oh, I think it will!" Lily said smiling, James glowered at her. 

They were back to hate.

"That's a nice nickname, you sound like a great stag or something, but you're going to be late." Hagrid rushed them in the waiting room with the other first years before departing to the great hall. Thankfully the strict deputy headmistress had already left to fetch the hat

When they walked into the great hall several people started to snicker, but most seemed too nervous to say much and, eventually, everyone became subdued. One group of people though, was having a time of it. They were laughing and pointing at James and Lily making falling motions and play arguing, taking swats at each other now and then. They found out soon enough that this was Snape and his band of Slytherin goons. They ignored them and lined up to be sorted instead of taking immediate revenge; James waited until the next day before cursing Snape with boils. Each person in our band of friends stuck on the hat, and each person had his or her own conversation with it. 

*`*`*

Aglaria, Clio:

"Hmmm" said a small voice in her head, "Very smart, perhaps Ravenclaw?" 

"That would be fine, but I'm not just smart you know, there are other sides to me."

"I can see that, brave, loyal, and sticks up for yourself too. Something else sticks out but I can't pin point it."

Clio squirmed and the hat continued its musings into her head, "I think big things are coming your way. Yes, involving Tom Riddle, big things indeed. You'll help Harry, I suppose, too."

"Whose Tom Riddle? And Harry?"

"What? Oh dear I can't tell you, it'd take all the fun out of things, Tom isn't a love interest no, neither is Harry. Forget about them for now."

"Easy for you to say. And I thought you were a sorting hat, not a fortune teller."

"I am, but one of the founders told fortunes so I see them once in a while. No matter the trimmings, you belong in, GRYFFINDOR!" 

It shouted the last words and Clio ran to the table underneath the gold lion banner. 

*`*`*

Black, Sirius:

"Hmmm. Another one, I dare say you shall be an interesting lot."

"What?" Sirius thought to the hat.

"Nothing my dear boy, now down to sorting. A blatant disregard for rules I see, Slytherin perhaps?"

"Dear God, no!"

"Wouldn't work there anyway. To loyal, you'd do anything for your friends. Focus my dear, Thalia may be pretty but she won't help in your sorting."

"How did you…?"

"I am reading your mind here."

"Oh." 

"Brave too. Well, you shall have a time of it but in the end it will work out alright."

"Will you stop doing that!"

"Sorry, just two more things, pay attention when Professor Mcgonagall talks about Animagi and you'll do good in GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted again.

*`*`*

Karasuko, Thalia: 

"Well, Thalia, complicated girl! It seems your will background make a difficult sorting."

"Oh, sorry?"

"No need to be sorry, I love a challenge. You belong in that group don't you?"

"What group?"

"The one with Aglaria, Clio and Black, Sirius."

"Well Clio's been my friend for years and I just met Black." She blushed beneath the hat

"Hmm, adorable. Anyway you are resourceful and hate rules, but instead of breaking them you find loopholes. Then there's the bravery and loyalty, oh dear. Are you, by any chance, really a Natural raven child?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"Oh, not so hard anymore, definitely GRYFFINDOR!" 

*`*`*

Lupin, Remus:

"Oh, a werewolf, juicy!"

"Don't tell anyone!" 

"I won't, do you think they'd take the word of a hat anyway?"

"If it was you."

"Flatterer, but don't worry they won't leave you."

"Who?"

"Padfoot and Prongs, I suppose Wormtail will do alright at first."

"Who are they?"

"All in good time, let's see Hogwarts hasn't seen a werewolf in years! Possibly since GRYFFINDOR himself, bye, bye honey"

"Wait! Oh, you sorted me, tricky aren't you?"

*`*`*

Pettigrew, Peter:

"Let's see… you want to prove yourself and you hate getting into trouble, I think you picked the wrong best friends. Oh wait, but you're brave deep down and deeper still, you're conniving, don't give in to that Peter."

"I won't, err, sir?"

"Doesn't matter what you call me, I'm a hat."

"Okay…"

"Well, you shall be a main character in this story, whether you're the villain or the hero is up to the you and the choices you shall make. GRYFFINDOR!" 

*`*`*

Potter, James:

"Goodness there are a lot of you!"

"Who?"

"You all ask the same questions too."

"WHO!"

"The future."

"You can see the future? Wicked!"

"In a way. I know your ways and how they will interact with others, thus forming the future. Ravenclaw was also a seer, and since her brains are in me, I see things sometimes."

"What do you see?" James asked exited

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"You sound like Lily"

"You two are cute together"

"Together!"

"Never mind dear, you're too young anyway. Ah so your Harry's dad!"

"I'm no ones dad! I'm eleven!"

"What? Oh never mind. You're brave, just, loyal, rule breaking and still believe in Calvary, daring too. GRYFFINDOR!"

*`*`*

Evens, Lily:

"Hello dear, oh! Another one, just like your girl friends, that secret ingredient, that last piece of the puzzle."

"What puzzle?"

"The big puzzle leading up to…"

"Well?"

"Frustrating isn't it?"

"Yes!"

"Well, then, stop listening to me."

"How can I? You're inside my head!"

"Even more frustrating"

"You're worse than James."

"It's fitting too, that an Animagi and a Natural should be together. Harry's Parents, Just, loyal, brave and fun, both belonging in GRYFFINDOR!" 

*`*`*

Lily got off the stool in a complete daze and sat down at the gold and red table. Everyone was too immersed in his or her thought to talk much; that was until Sirius shot Thalia with a tickling curse.

*`*`*`*`*`*

After the feast was over, Professor Mcgonagalls shadow fell over the gang, "Are you all quite finished?" Suddenly, all previous merriment and dreams of future adventures went down the toilet faster than you could say balderdash. "If you will all follow me, please." She said before striding away with an air of dignity and appending detentions. They all sighed and followed her; she practically had to dragged James, Lilly, and Peter inside her office before slamming the door in the others faces.

"So, have a good swim?" 

They all hung their heads. 

"What happened?"

Lily cringed it was all her fault, she was going to have to explain and then except her punishment. 

Damn.

"I'm sorry Professor, but it's all-" 

"My fault!" James said stepping in front of Lily, "Lily and I were arguing and I lost my balance. I dragged her in by accident and Peter fell in too."

She looked at them over her square glasses wearily, as if she had heard one to many bad excuses lately. "Is this true?" she barked to the terrified Peter.

"Glug," was his only response; James kicked him under the table and he shook his head yes. 

"Alright, you are dismissed. But anymore disturbances like this one and you will be given detentions! Now get to your dormitories, the password is 'Claptrap'." 

They all filed out into the hall were Remus, Sirius, Thalia and Clio was waiting. 

"Did you get detentions?" they all shouted at different intervals. 

"No, thank goodness!" Peter gasped. "We had better get to the dormitories before we get into more trouble!" he said before turning tail and running up the staircase.

"I probably won't ever say this again, but I agree with wormtails for brains over there. Let's go." Clio guided the gang up the winding staircase. James went to follow, but someone grabbed onto his robes. Tuning back, he saw Lily on the end of his sleeve.

"Yeah?" he said cautiously.

"Um, I just want to…" she squirmed, "say thanks. If Mcgonagall found out I hexed you I could have been expelled."

"It's no big deal, I was really protecting us both, if she found out I pulled you and Peter into the water on purpose I would at least have gotten a weeks detention. Besides, you're not that bad, for a red head you are fairly sedate." He winked and jogged up the stairs.

Lily cast a glance at her flaming hair and grinned, " You have no idea James Potter." Smiling secretively with a hint of a blush on her cheeks, Lily ran up after her group of friends. With whom she was inseparable from that day on. 

Good love fight for everyday  
Jump in the mud, mud  
Get your hands filthy, love  
Give it up, love  
Everyday  
  
All you need is  
All you want is  
All you need is love.  
All you need is  
What you want is  
All you need is love.  
Oh...  
  
Up from the bottom, everyday  
Up to the top love, everyday  
Pick me up love  
Lift me up love  
Pick me up love  
Everyday

*`*`*`*`*

__

A.N. And so ends the Prologue, I hope you enjoyed! The song is "Everyday" by Dave Matthew's off of their 'Everyday" Album. Go buy it! Onto the next chapters, six so far are posted. Please review!


	2. In the present past

****

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's toys are her own to play with and she is just letting my barrow them for this fic. I own none of hr brilliant idea's and if you sue me you'll get all the pocket lint I posses, but that's all.

*`*`*`*`*

Only take the time  
from the helter skelter  
every day you find  
everything's in kilter  
you don't need a reason  
let the day go on and on

What a day   
what a day to take to  
what a way  
what a way  
to make it through  
what a day   
what a day to take to  
a wild child

****

Chapter One: In the Present Past

__

:: Five Years Later :: 

"Lily! Oh, Lily!" James Potter, also known as Prongs, skidded into the room with a great energy. He was calling Lily's name with his hands cupped to his face as if shouting a great distance. Everyone laughed; James was extremely well liked and in the top of his class, he was also a school Prefect. Everyone seemed to marveled at the fact that he could get in so much trouble, remain well liked, and become a Prefect. Everyone except Lily that is, she was also a Prefect, just as well liked and in the top of her class as well. She just couldn't seem to be impressed with James outlandish achievements in trouble making and good looks. It wasn't that she didn't approve of trouble making. Her and her girlfriends (Thalia and Clio) played tricks on people right and left, they however weren't caught very often. So they obviously considered themselves the boys' better halves. Sirius said it just showed that they didn't have a true Marauder's outlook on life, because Marauder's like being caught. 

"What is it James?" Lily questioned warily, not bothering to look up from her homework.

"What's something you and your friends have been waiting for, for the past four years?" He asked collapsing into the chair next to her. 

"I don't know James, for you and your friends to get expelled?" She said sweetly, looking up with doe eyes.

"No Lily, as happy as you might be, I'm sure Thalia and Clio would be disappointed." He answered, just as sweetly. Adding his version of "the Sirius" (a cocky grin).

He was right of course. Thalia and Sirius were "unofficially" dating. They flirted relentlessly with each other and if someone was foolish enough to make advances to their unofficial significant other, they were immediately hexed or beaten up, depending on how strongly they had been hitting on the others informal boy/girlfriend. Their "dates" mostly consisted of getting into trouble or, on Hogsmead weekends, buying new stuff at Zonkos and getting a Butterbeer afterward. They always went Dutch of course, because, as Thalia said, with her usual wry grin, "You're not dating if you go Dutch." Clio countered this by saying that if you made out with the person while going "Dutch," that you were dating. Thalia would always try to project innocence, but it never worked. So, out would come her "Get Out of Jail Free Card" and she'd corner Clio with a, "You should talk, future Mrs. Lupin!" Clio always went brick red and shut up. Yes, it was true. Well, sort of. Clio and Remus were best friends, and according to them that was all it was. Every one knew that was a lie, but refrained from saying so… most of the time.

"Okay, so if it's not you having a fatal fall from you broomstick, what could it possibly be?" asked Lily. 

She had been playing the guessing game for five minutes and she was getting tired of it. Everyone rolled their eyes and left the common room shaking their heads. Lily and James were completely frustrating. One day they were best friends and the next, they were enemies. They were in the patented, "in between stage," at this point. The two probably would have become full-fledged rivals if their best friends weren't all so close. 

"Here!" he said, handing her a piece of paper. 

Lily blinked in surprise; she had expected it to be a lot harder to get information from him. She looked down curiously at the piece of parchment. 

**__**

"Mythology and Legends,

The study begins Friday, October 13. 

Sign up sheet to be posted in great hall tomorrow morning. The classes will take place Friday afternoons for one hour. It will be small, with limited room available. The exact subjects of myths and legends to be studied are yet to be announced. Please join us if you can, its going to be an interesting year!

-Professor M. P." 

"Ooh!" Lily breathed, "I've been waiting for this forever! I have to go Find Thalia and Clio! Thanks James!" She jumped up and placed an exuberant kiss on his cheek before running out of the room, parchment in hand. James was just beginning to pass into a state of fifteen-year-old-boy-bliss, unauthorized by the part of his brain trying to remind him Lily was his God forsaken enemy, when:

"Thanks James!" Sirius said in a high pitched voice, a bad imitation of Lily. Whom he had just seen give squeal (which was very rare), kiss James (on the cheek!), and run out of the room (dang she's fast), passing him as came through the portrait hole. James groaned knowing all too well what was coming. "You're wonderful James, I can't live without you James, I love you James!" 

"Shut up Padfoot!" he said turning slightly red.

"Oh, come on then, so you finally wised up?"

"Wised up to what?"

"Don't be stupid Prongs. We all know you and Lily fancy each other, the only thing we don't know is why you two don't act on it."

Raising his eyebrows and grumbling James said, "Probably the same reason you and Thalia don't."

"Not true in the least. Thalia and I don't go out because we know the other might get blasted to bits; the temptation's too strong. But we do act on it." He said grinning in memory of the last Hogsmead weekend. 

"You'd better not let Thalia here that, or she'll punish you." James teased, wagging a finger at his friend.

"I'm not scared of Thalia, Prongs." Padfoot said in a bored tone, however, he did rubbed his head in memory of the last painful noogie. 

"Well, seeing as you have my life figured out, I guess I can go now. I have to run over Quidditch plays with Mudugus, remember?"

"Hold up, jut one question. Why was she so happy?"

"I just saw those flyers up and thought she might want to see 'em. You know the ones about the mythology class. So I brought it up."

"And you just gave it to her?" Sirius said in disbelief, jaw dropped, while they walked up the steps to their dormitory.

"No, I played a guessing game, but I gave it to her in the end."

"Tusk, tusk Prongs, getting soft in our old age are we?"

"Padfoot, my good man, I'm the same age as you are."

A first year on his way downstairs gave them both very strange looks; Sirius bowed low in a sarcastic manner. The first year ran off knowing he had disturbed the great pranksters in their progress and wished to do it no more, lest he become one of their targets. 

"Oh well," Sirius said continuing after the kid ran off, "if it's not old age, then you must be going soft for a woman. Who could it possibly be?" He ended in sarcasm. 

James rolled his eyes and threw on his Quidditch robes, refusing to answer. 

"I'm warning you James, she's not going to wait forever." Sirius yelled at the retreating back of James, who merely waved. "Honestly, I think I'll go find Thalia, we have some major work to do."

*`*`*`*`*`*

"Thalia! Clio! Guess what? I have the **_best_ **news!" Lily hollered as she burst into the dormitory the three shared. Usually dormitories were split between at least four people, but these three had been lucky enough to get a small dormitory all to themselves. It was round, built at the top of the tower with a lot of windows. Technically, it was built right against the wall of a boys' dorm, the Marauders to be specific. The group was working on building a passageway to each other's rooms. Which was exactly what Clio and Thalia had been doing before Lily had firmly shattered their hearing. 

"Great day in the morning, Lily!" Thalia stood up and blinked the dust from the hole in the wall away from her eyes. "What's wrong? Did James have a fatal fall in Quidditch practice and you finally realized, all too late, that you're in love?"

"NO THALIA!" She shrieked. Above them in the owlry, its inhabitants took flight. Calming down Lily said, "How many times must I tell you, James and I are just friends… or enemies," she added as an afterthought.

"And how many times must I tell you, that's _Bull shit_."

"Thalia!" Clio yelled, stomping on her long time friends foot. 

While Thalia hopped around howling and holding her foot, yelling things that would only earn her more punishments; Clio turned to Lilly and said, "What is it Lil'?"

"You know that class that we've been waiting for since first year?"

"The Mythology one?"

"Yes, it's starting next Friday. We'll have to go down early tomorrow to sign up before everyone else takes up all the room in the class."

Thalia stopped cursing long enough to catch her breath and say, "I'll wake us up at five A.M. tomorrow. And you all better sleep in your clothes. I don't want to miss this class." She then returned to cursing, only this time she was mumbling about, "Stupid teenagers and their pathetic sleeping patterns." 

Rolling their eyes, Lily and Clio went back to work on the passageway. Making a tunnel through a wall wasn't so bad, especially with human bulldozer like the boys and Thalia, a charm expert like Lily, and a magic prodigy like Clio. The hard part was doing it without the teachers noticing; or that nosy git Snape and his number one goon, Malfoy. The trick was to do it slowly and dispose of the items by putting a shrinking charm on them and emptying them in obscure places. As a result of this, the group often was found with small pieces of debris in their pockets and was known to dump them in the lake, at the edge of the forbidden forest, or at Hagrid's. 

Lily was just saying it had been to long since they'd seen anything of Hagrid, but not his monster fetish, when a nock at the door was heard. Looking up at the door, then the whole in the wall, and lastly at each other, they began to panic**.**

  
What a day   
what a day to take to  
what a way  
what a way  
to make it through  
what a day   
what a day to take to  
a wild child

*`*`*`*`*

__

A.N. Thanks for the reviews so far, I want to give a shout out to my first and foremost beta, Angelic Medusa, thanks for all the encouragement and memories! The song this chapter is" Wild Child" by Enya, from her "A Day Without Rain" album. Go buy that too! R&R!


	3. Natural Surprises

****

Disclaimer: See previous chapters 'cause I'm too lazy to put it up in this one. 

*`*`*`*`*

Everything is everything  
What is meant to be, will be  
After winter, must come spring  
Change, it comes eventually

Let's love ourselves then we can't fail  
To make a better situation  
Tomorrow, our seeds will grow  
All we need is dedication

****

Chapter Two: 

Natural Surprises

The girls ran around the room like chickens without their heads. At least Thalia and Clio did. Clio may be sensible, but she was terrified of breaking the rules, or more like it, being caught breaking the rules. Thalia was just, Thalia. 

Lily, amid the din of the two human synonyms panicking, called out, "Who's there?"

"It's Sirius you guy's, stop freaking out!" Lily opened the door and ushered him in before quickly slamming it shut behind him. 

"Oh-my-gosh! I thought we were caught for sure!" said Clio, her panic subsiding. Thalia kicked her; she had been worried too, but she didn't need Sirius to know that. 

"You now, you guys should have a more fool proof plan for when someone knocks, other than flipping I mean." He said pushing all of Thalia's buttons at once.

"Oh yeah? Such as?" she said trying not to look as interested as she was.

"We have a spell on our door. We can see who it is, that way we know whether to panic or not."

"Really! I wonder why I didn't think of that, I know just the spell too." Within the blink of an eye, Clio had pulled out her wand and said the spell under her breath. The door suddenly vanished, reality wavered, and then it turned back into wood.

"What in the…?"

"If you want to see what's going on outside the door, just place your wand in the center and it will become see-through, to us. The outsiders will have no idea that they are being watched."

"We have the exact same spell on our door." Sirius said smugly, proud that they were ahead of the girls for once.

"That still doesn't help if it is a teacher. Sure it will keep us from panicking for no reason, but what if it _is_ Mcgonagall?" Lily said, putting him back in his place. 

Evidently Sirius hadn't thought of this because his face fell and he looked thoughtful, for possibly the first time in his life.

"I know! We can perform an Illusion charm; it's very difficult to do though. I have it in one of my books over here…" Clio ran over to a book shelf that took up one in tire wall. The girls not only had a wide collection themselves; they were regulars at the library. After many raised eyebrows from the others and lots of mumbling from Clio, she eventually unearthed a book Titled:

**__**

"Basic Charms of Disguise, a Sixth Years Study."

"I got Professor Flitwick to tell me what we were going to do next year so I could prepare ahead of time. Good thing too, the perfect spells in here." She shuffled through the pages and finally came across the spell. "Looks hard, we'll need to transfigure the wall and then cast a invisibility charm. If we want other people than the spell caster to see the wall as it really is, all of us have to be present. You need two people to cast the spell, one to transfigure the wall and the other to cast the invisibility charm." 

"I think James and Lily should do it." 

"What! Why us, I mean, me? Clio's the best witch."

"Because you're the best charms student in our year! I think James knows a thing or two about transfiguration too." Lily wrinkled her nose, it was one thing if Clio surpassed her in grades, or even Thalia, but when James did better in a subject than her, it really got under her skin. Sirius threw a significant look at Thalia who was already staring at him quizzically. They nodded with a, "we'll talk about it later," type of understanding. "I have to run," he said. "I'll get James to meet you in the Library after dinner, Lily."

"Why?"

"To study the spells, and who knows you two might get comfy… Yikes! Really have to go!" He ducked out of the room seeking shelter from Lily's appending pillow attacks. 

She sighed and turned back to her friends who were eyeing her with knowing smiles. "**Not-A-Word-!** If I didn't know any better Thalia, I could have sworn you and Sirius planned this." She glared and raised her pillow again.

"Hee, hee, nope! Just a perfect coincidence." This wasn't a _complete_ lie, her and Sirius had said on their last Zonkos trip that it was time to get those two moving. But evidently Sirius had finally come up with a plan, without her knowledge or consent, so they hadn't planned it, yet. 

"Gotta fly!" And fly she did, right down the winding staircase and into the third floor corridor next to that statue of the one eyed witch. Were, as expected, Sirius was standing, a huge grin plastered on his face. They bent their heads closer together and began to form a plan.

*`*`*`*`*

At seven P.M. James and Lily left the great hall and headed for the sanctuary of the library. The others had been dropping not so subtle hints about their study session all throughout dinner. By six-fifty-seven they could no longer restrain themselves from killing they're dear friends and made their excuses to leave. This, unfortunately, only drove the taunting to new highs. They walked in silence. 

Lily kept running the situation over in her mind, dully contemplating why she hadn't protested:

__

'Why on earth did I give in so easy? When I get my hands on Thalia… Wait, why am I reacting so strongly? We just have to find out some stuff about illusion charms, that's all, but why? I have a perfectly good book right in my bag; I guess Thalia and Clio thought there could be some more hints in the Library. Or they wanted to try and set me up,' She grumbled. 'W_hy didn't I protest? Was it because I wanted to spend time with James? Nah, Thalia just has a way of making me not question her suggestions until it's too late. I'm going to kill her when I get back!' _

Next to her, James was silently doing the same:

__

'What was with Sirius today? Why was he making those dumb suggestions? And what did he mean, "She's not going to wait forever." Who asked her to wait! I don't care if she goes out with anyone'

This wasn't true, and it was common knowledge among all four houses that if anyone approached the girls, especially Lily, they would get it from, well, that's obvious.

__

'And anyway, why am I gong to the library to look up Transfiguration, I do know SOMETHING about that subject after all!' He thought smugly about his latest and greatest achievement in rule breaking. _'I wonder what Lily would think if she ever saw me as a stag?' _This, of course, drove his mind back to present matters and he continued to mutely protest matters. _'How could I let that jerk off Padfoot talk me into this?' _James shot a quick glance at Lily; she was fairly tall, not to tall, medium size. She had a fair complexion and red, loose, waves of fire streaming down her back. Her green eye's shone like emeralds. Her style was fun, but not wild like Thalia's (Thalia always found just enough loop holes in the schools dress code so she could be as crazy as she wanted without getting into trouble. The teachers were torn between anger and amazement that they could never catch her. Dumbledore found it amusing). It also wasn't classic cool like Clio's either. Lilly had her own thing going and insisted that no one infringe upon her style. All in all Lily was a very attractive young lady 

__

'Really,' he thought_, 'she's not that bad a looker, or a person.' _

James decided to sneak another glance, unfortunately for the both of them, so did Lily. Their eyes met, but instead of blushing, they burst out laughing.

"We're here." Lily panted between giggle fits. She had been caught in the act of staring at James. He wasn't that bad, if you were into that whole tall dark and handsome thing.

"We'd better get under control or Madam Prince will have our heads."

They walked into the Library and set down all their stuff on a table and then went looking for their books, fifteen minutes later they were bent over innumerable spell books muttering to themselves. 

From behind the book shelves Sirius and Thalia sighed. "Not exactly what I was hoping for. They're so stupid! Neither one needs to look up those things! They could be talking… or something" Thalia shared a grin with Sirius and continued, "They have candle light, secluded space and complete privacy." 

Sirius raised his eyebrows. Evidently, his definition of privacy didn't include room for his friends spying on him through bookshelves. 

"Alright! Almost complete privacy, what more do they want?"

"I don't know but we can't keep fending off suitors forever! Guys are chopping at the bits for Lily."

"And girls for James. Not the usual bimbos either, real girls, girls he might actually like!" 

Sirius winced, "You know," he said. "I just had a really devious and heart breaking thought."

"What?" Thalia asked excitedly.

"What if we didn't hold off the suitors, I mean, what if all they need is to see the other in someone else's arms?" He grinned deviously.

"How cruel! I like it! But we must be selective in who we choose. The only way the other will get really jealous is if there's a chance the relationship will last."

"That's true, but much riskier. I think I have the perfect compromise." Once again they bent their heads in planning. After that was done their heads were still close together, reason why are obvious.

Remus and Clio barely saw from their position, reading of course. They always kept close tabs on Sirius and Thalia, just to make sure they didn't go to far in their schemes. They heard this one in its weird entirety and in silent, mutual agreement, decided it was okay, for now. After all it was about time those two got together. Besides, the more time Thalia and Sirius spent on Lily and James, the less they spent on them. So there were two good sides to this plan and only one bad one, what if someone gets hurt? 

*`*`*`*`*

Despite her previous lectures, Thalia was the last one to go to bed at night, but not the last to fall asleep. Having nothing mysterious to think of she went to sleep almost immediately. Clio, however, lay awake long after Thalia's light snores filled the room. 

She was wondering about Remus. Unknown to the boys, the girls had figured out that Remus was werewolf in their first year. It gave all of them quite a shock of course, but they never batted an eyelash at the thought of staying friends. It was obvious that Remus was taking proper precautions to keep everyone safe when he transformed. Dumbledore never would have let him in otherwise. He may be a strange headmaster, but he wasn't an idiot. No, she wasn't worried about Remus running in on the full moon and eating her alive, she could take care of herself if it came to that. She chuckled wondering if the boys had yet found out why the girls also disappeared every full moon. They had previously been too concerned with Remus to give it much thought. But now that he was taken care of, they had finally noticed that the girls weren't asking, like everyone else in Gryffindor, where they went all the time. Clio could always find a way never to answer Remus if he asked about it, but she knew that was upsetting him too. They were the best of friends and hadn't ever kept secrets from one another, as far as the other knew. In truth, Remus was keeping (or thought he was) the secret of his monthly absents from her. While Clio hadn't told him about her Natural abilities either. Had he guessed her secret as she had his? Because he hadn't told her, oh no, she figured that out herself. That's what was bothering her at this late hour, why hadn't he told her? Did he think she was so fickle as to cast aside their five-year friendship because of such a stupid thing as him being a werewolf? _'Maybe,'_ she thought into the night air, _'the reason he hasn't told me is the same reason I haven't told him. Do we not mean enough to each other to confess something so trivial?'_ Clio knew that being a destined Natural that only came around every few hundred years was not "trivial." Nor was being a werewolf, especially since most wizards shunned werewolves. Despite the obvious fact that werewolves didn't chose to be what they were, and most did everything they could to keep from hurting anyone. Seeing no hope in the situation Clio rolled over, only to find her pillow wet with something warm and salty.

*`*`*

By some inner alarm clock, Thalia's eyes snapped open at five A.M. exactly. It was no easy task to wake the others, but with the idea of being the first to sign up for this strange new class that was only offered every 20 years or so, she managed to get them all up fairly quickly. Thalia was usually exceptionally light hearted and carefree. But when it came to her friends, she was fiercely protective. When quite muffled sobs woke her last night her gaze immediately shot toward Clio's bed. Lily was more of a take action kind of girl and had only cried a couple times since she Thalia had known her. Thalia herself learned a long time ago that crying only made her feel worse, so she hadn't done it for a while. But Clio was much more sensitive and pure than Thalia, which made Thalia worry more about her. Ever since they were babies, Thalia had looked out for Clio, but now she was beginning to wonder if her present problems would need more help than she could provide. Maybe she should talk to Sirius, he was a tease, but he would do anything for their friends. _'He even became an Animagi for Remus,'_ she thought, _'and after all, this is kind of for Remus as well.'_

'"C'mon Thalia!" Lily called half way out the door. 

"Eh? Oh, sorry!"

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder were you go to when you look like that, I usually don't get to see it"

"What did I look like?"

"Intelligent."

"Lily!" they swept past Clio in the hallway, Lily in front with Thalia hot on her heals. Clio shook her head and stared at the door of boy's dormitories wistfully. 

*`*`*

All three girls burst into the great hall and strait across it towards the staff table. There they found what they had waken up at this ungodly hour for. 

"Hey! Here it is!" Thalia held up a piece of parchment and a quill. They all signed the paper with a flourish and sat down at the Gryffindor table. While they were filling their plates with breakfast, the doors burst open and once more a group of students came in. "It's the guy's," Lily whispered, pointing.

They were dashing across the hallway, Remus and Sirius in front, looking excitedly at the parchment. James was behind them with a not so awake glazed over expression on his face and lastly Peter, who was wondering nervously if it was against the rules to be up this early. The girls heard Remus give a sigh as James and Sirius pointed to them, they waved back, laughing. Peter gave a start and made a face like he was having a heart attack from shock.

"Guess you beat us this time!" James yelled across the hall.

"Yup!" The girls said, once again bursting into giggles.

"Girls," was the general statement as they signed the sheet and walked over.

"Well, what do we have here?" Said a voice from behind them. They all turned to see the happy face of Albus Dumbledore looking down on them. They rose and bid him good morning. "Good morning to you all as well!" he said, still smiling. "You all beat me in rising today, and to what do we owe your worthy presence?" They all pointed at the sign up sheet pinned to the staff table. "Of course! I should have known! What else could make James Potter and Sirius Black get up this early?" He looked down at the table and chuckled, "Ah well, get up yes. Stay up? No." They all looked down at the two and laughed. The two conspirators were flopped on the table sleeping, James had his hand in the eggs and Sirius's hair was in his pumpkin juice. 

"Not exactly sleeping beauty are they? Well, on to breakfast!" he strode across the hall and sat down. Soon, a group of Hufflepuffs ran in, followed by two groups of Ravenclaws and another Hufflepuff. Then the hall became too crowded and noisy for them to keep track. Luckily, no Slytherins seemed interested in the class.

"So, what on earth made you guys want to sign up?" Clio asked after she finished her toast.

"Don't be ridiculous Cli', they were only hoping that these legends contain more ideas for their Marauding." Thalia said laughing.

"What's the matter boys? Run out of ideas?" said Lily poking the still glazed over James in the ribs.

"I'm h-hu-h-hurt!" Sirius said through a yawn. "I happen to be very interested in legends! At least the ones were people get into trouble."

"You just proved my point!" Thalia smiled at the scowling Padfoot.

"Well, I, at least, am interested in it all." Remus said around a mouthful of toast. Clio glowered at him and he swallowed before saying, "This teacher is supposed to be fascinating. I heard she hasn't taught here since Dumbledore was the transfiguration teacher!" 

"Whoa!" James said finally awake, sort of, "She must be really old! I mean think about it, Dumbledore's no spring chicken, as much as I love the guy. I hope she doesn't croak in the middle of class. Actually, that might be kinda cool."

"Oh James!" said Lily, laughing again.****

Thalia and Sirius shared a gleefully and triumphant look over the hash browns. 

****

*`*`*`*`*

The next few days past rather slowly because they were all waiting in bated breath for Friday. However long Friday seemed in coming, it did eventually and that afternoon they all climbed up the stairs from Potions to see a sign saying that the classes would be held in the little room next to the Great Hall. The same room where, years later, Harry Potter would stand after his name was pulled out of the goblet of fire in his fourth year. They weren't thinking about this however, instead, all were surprised because no one had ever used that room for anything before. But they weren't to worried about it, anything had to be better than listening to Snape suck up to the potions master, _anything_. MWPP had gotten detention because they couldn't stand it anymore. They were fine with it of course, they would much rather have detention than what Snape and Malfoy got. Slugs bursting from you're nose and dung bombs landing on your hair every three minutes. When they entered the new classroom, they saw it was surprisingly roomy with couches, puffs and easy chairs spread out all over the place. It was well lit, mainly because there were so many large floor length windows that the walls were almost non existent. A fireplace lit with purple flames sat in the far wall and where there weren't windows, bookshelves lined the room. There were many other kids sprawled out on the cushions and chairs, chatting happily, but the class had obviously not started yet. Outside the windows was the great old oak tree that had been at Hogwarts since it was founded. Next to it was the lake and on the other side, was the Whomping Willow. Remus winced, despite the fact that it was planted for him, he just couldn't seem to appreciate it like the teachers expected him to. Actually, it was more like a horrible reminder of what was to come tomorrow night; he shivered again.

"I guess the teachers not here yet," said Lily uncertainly, wanting to get Remus' mind off the obvious.

"Well, when you're that old it must be harder to get around." James said in what he obviously thought was a wise voice. A dark and amused chuckle was heard across the room. They turned and saw that next to the fireplace there was a brightly painted desk with an even brighter person sitting on a very large pouf behind to it. 

"Excuse me," said James, heading over with the others. "Do we amuse you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. You amuse me very much, Prongs." She said opening one eye to look at them. They all gasped, not only did she know James secret nickname, but the eye she was surveying them all with was black outlined in silver. The silver seemed to shine of every color. She opened both eyes and gazed up at them. They now saw that her hair was also black but it shone with silver and yellow, it reminded the boys of the night sky. It reminded the girls of a tutor they once had when they were young children. 

"Konnichiwa Pixie-sensei." Thalia said bowing in a Japanese manner of respect. The two other girls followed suite.

"Why have you come back?" Lily asked in Japanese.

"Wait, Thalia, Lily, stop talking in Japanese! I hate it when you do that!" Sirius said irritated.

"Do you know this girl, Clio?" Remus said looking at her with concern, she was almost crying, whether it was out of sorrow, anger, or happiness, he couldn't tell. And that bugged him as well.

"My dear Animagi, call me Midnight, call me Pixie-Sensei, it really doesn't matter. I'm also rather fond of Professor." 

"You're our myths Professor!" The boys yelled gazing at the seemingly young woman, siting with her feet on the table. Feet that happened to be clad in knee length, dragon leather, boots. 

"Yes," she said standing up. "Is that okay with you?"

"Um…" they said baffle; Remus got his tongue back first. "But, you're only a little older than us, at least, that's what you look like."

"Looks can be deceiving, Moony." Every one's mouth dropped when she said another one of their private nicknames. "Now if you can take a seat with the rest of the class I'll explain." She said brightly, almost bouncing with excitement.

MWPP sat down. The girls stood stock-still, half shocked and confused and the other half, they weren't sure. 

"Lilly, Thalia, Clio, it's nice to see you again. I trust you haven't gotten rusty?" 

The girls nodded their heads solemnly as they took their seats. 

"Wonderful, we will resume our lessons soon I hope. Now, let's get down to the legends!"

Sometimes it seems  
We'll touch that dream  
But things come slow or not at all  
And the ones on top, won't make it stop  
So convinced that they might fall

Everything is everything  
what is meant to be, will be  
after winter, must come spring  
Change, it comes eventually

*`*`*`*`*

__

A.N. Could I **be** dropping any bigger hints here? I think not. Thanks for the reviews; I wouldn't mind more either! ::Grins:: You'd be amazed at what a writing booster they are. Oh, and James isn't stupid in this chapter or anything, just tired. The song is "Everything is Everything" by Laurin Hill from her The Miseducation of Laurin Hill ::continues to grin and hops off as readers shake their heads sadly::


	4. The Diffrent Views of Untangling the Sec...

****

Disclaimer: There is no one on the earth that owns less of these characters than I do. I own NOTHING! You here me? NOTHING! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and all her amazing peeps. All that belongs to me and this story is just a fanfiction junkie's fun, got it? Good. Now, the other stuff, however, I do.

*`*`*`*`*

Hey, Mr. Seeker Hold on to this advice  
If you keep seeking you will find  
Don't want to follow  
Down roads been walked before  
It's so hard to find unopened doors  
Are you ready? Are you ready?

****

Chapter Three: 

****

The Different Views of Untangling the Secrets

As the strange new teacher gave the roll call, James leaned over to Lily and handed her a piece of paper. She looked around to make sure no one was watching them and grabbed in quickly.

It read: 

__

"Lil, what was all that about?"

She sighed and considered the answer, something in her mind told her it was time for honesty, so she scribbled a note back saying:

__

"Long story, are you free for another 'study session?' I can tell you then."

She handed the note back to James; he quickly scanned over it and nodded in the positive to her before turning back to the teacher, who had just finished.

Lily continued to stare at James, slightly dumbstruck at herself. _"Why did I do that? What am I going t say, I can't tell him the truth!" _she thought, panicking.

__

'Why not?' a curious voice in her head asked.

__

"Because! I…"

"Because you don't want him to think badly of you?"

"Sort of, I don't know…"

"Yes, you do know Lily, just tell him the truth."

"Fine. Who are you anyway?"

"Just call me your Phoenix sense."

Lily just sweat dropped and turned her attention to the lesson, being a Natural had some weird side effects. 

*`*`*

As the strange new Professor was giving role call, Remus seated himself next to Clio on a puff. 

"Are you okay Clio?" she nodded her head yes. Remus could see that she wasn't, even if she pretended she was. She wouldn't look up and was searching through her bag, sniffing rather hard. "You are not." He tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a quill and some parchment. "But if you don't want to tell me about it you don't have to."

Clio looked up at him in surprise, she took the supplies she half smiled, but she was unable to hold his gaze and looked down. "I will, I swear I will Remus, it's just-" she was cut of by the Professor calling, 

"Lupin, Remus!" 

She never got a chance to finish because he was one of the last on the list.

*`*`*

As the strange new Sensei gave role call, Thalia and Sirius were giving each other looks. Neither of them could explain it, but they could tell what the other was thinking by their facial expressions, if they were strong enough. Thalia said it was just because they knew each other so well. Sirius said he didn't care how it worked, as long as it didn't go away. Thalia sent Sirius a look that said, "Sorry about that."

He responded with a "No problem," and a "but what _was_ that?" 

She shrugged and gave him her patented, 'It's complicated."

He shot a withered "Duh," her way. With a stubbornly added, "I still wanna know." 

She sighed and gave an, "It's an option, but no guarantees," to him.

Just then Sensei pixie sent them a look herself, and they shut up, or rather, stopped looking at each other. 

Yet, in the middle of Class, Thalia called Peter up on a favor.

"Pss. Peter! Distract Sirius a minute will you?" Peter seemed rather hesitant, if he did so not only would he be talking in class, but he was probably distracting Sirius so Thalia could hex him. "Wormtail, do it. Or I won't be there to call off Snape next time." She said in a remarkably cat like growl/purr. The small part of Peter's brain that wasn't panicking remarked vaguely that Thalia shouldn't know the nickname the boys used for him. 'It's no matter,' the rest of his brain responded quickly, 'Just do what she says and ask questions later.' He leaned over to Sirius' side and asked him a question about charms. While Sirius was angrily telling Peter to shove off before they were all caught; Thalia placed a note to his on the desk.

****

"Padfoot, 

I need to talk to you about the girls, I think I know what they're up to. Don't bother responding to this, just meet me in the owlry at 4:30. Don't mention this to anyone, I need to talk to you before I tell the others.

-Prongs"

Sirius blinked, read the letter several times, blinked again and folding the letter up, making a mental note to meet James at four thirty. It had to be important, even if it didn't make any sense.

*`*`*`*`*

The teacher/ Professor/ Sensei watched her new students with interest, particularly towards four boys and three girls. She knew exactly what was going on and didn't bother to stop it. She thought it was rather cute really, every one had a different view of what was happening, and then when it all comes together, they were going to have one hell of a time untangling the secrets. "Class," she called after a moment of surveying them all. "You have chosen to study a history of myths and legends with me. I'm not going to lie to you; it's going to be fun and easy. I assign only a little homework because most of what you need to do will be done in class. You will, however, use your brains instead of your textbooks; mainly because you don't have textbooks." 

There was a muffled laugh among the students. She looked at them with a good-natured smile and continued to walk among the rows of beanbag chairs. 

"The reason for this is that everyone has a slightly different view about how things happened in mythology, and what's happening right now as a matter of fact." 

She sent a significant look at her seven new favorites. 

"The library of this school is the perfect place for research, but I won't make you do it if you don't want to. Because in my opinion, I can't force you to learn something you are not interested in. Like normal history for instance, Professor Binns spent the greater part of his _life_ trying to get me to remember the dates of goblin rebellions. I still don't know." 

A louder chuckling came from the class, she smiled again, "but what I do know is _why_ they rebelled. The reason's of the rebellion, rather than the dates of it, interested me, so that's what I learned. Now that that's said, I would like to here questions and concerns you might still have about this class, or me." 

A student in the back by the name of Author raised his hand, "Yes?"

"You said Professor Binns spent the greater part of his life teaching you,"

"Correct."

"But, shouldn't you say after life? And how can you be old enough to teach us, you only look old enough to have graduated!" 

A mumble of agreement ran through the classroom. 

"Hmmm, good questions. I shouldn't say 'after life' because Professor Binns was alive when he taught me." 

Another murmur ran through the class, only this one of shock and disbelief. 

She grinned indulgently, "So, I guess that answers your question, I am old enough to have graduated, in fact I'm old enough to be your great grandmother. Possibly older than that, Thanks you for the compliment though. I'll shall have to let the people at Retinal know that their aging cream works. " She laughed as every ones mouth moved in the shape of an definite O. Despite their confusion Lily, Clio and Thalia couldn't help but laugh.

"I think you ought to explain yourself," said Lily laughing again.

"Absolutely right Lily, don't know what could have taken me so long. My name is Professor Pixie Midnight." As she talked the words shot out of her wand and into the air were they formed themselves out of smoke. "I am a pixie, but in a false human form, so you can see me better." There was a resounding crack and their professor was gone. 

"What?!" everyone shouted, jumping up.

"Up here!" Came a small voice.

Their eyes shot upwards where they saw the very small professor sitting on the smoky "M" of her name. She sneezed and tumbled downward. There was another loud crack and she was normal again. "Yes, I know, it's odd. That's me and I think you'll find I'm fairly entertaining." The class laughed in relief. "Now, to business. Does anyone here know any types of mythology?" 

Lily, Clio, and Thalia's hands all shot into the air, along with another Gryffindor seventh year that they barely recognized. 

"Yes, Molly." The professor said, calling on the latter girl.

"Umm, I guess the most popular type of mythology is Roman."

Thalia bristled visibly and Clio mumbled something like, "Oh shit." Remus blinked at her. 

"Is there something you would like to add to that Thalia?" Pixie-Sensei asked, a look of pure delight on her face.

"Yes, I think Molly meant Greek mythology, or at least Roman and Greek Mythology. Because really the Romans stole the Greek mythology and re-named the characters." She fumed.

"Molly, would you like to respond to that?"

"Yes I would, I didn't mean to side step Greeks, but the Romans didn't steel Greek mythology. In all honesty, I'm not sure how it worked, the Romans just used the Mythology and re-named it, there's nothing wrong with that." She said hastily and very loud. Everyone was surprised, Molly was a soft-spoken girl normally, but they guessed this is what happened when she was crossed.

"I don't think there is anything _wrong_ with it per-say, I just think it's annoying the way everyone assumes that the Roman's came up with it all, and besides the Romans were actually really lazy in their mythology." Thalia said, her blood beginning to rise.

"That's true, they never really cared about it. But to be a respected and powerful country you had to have a strong web of legends to worship, that's all. But the Greeks really cared about their Gods." Lily said, backing her friend/ trying to keep her in her seat. Sensing danger and or fun, Sirius tried to sit on Thalia. To keep her from jumping up and smacking Molly of course, at least, that's what he said later.

Molly turned her wide eyes away from the antics of the group (Thalia had just whacked Sirius upside the head) and was about to respond when Midnight-Sensei cut in, she was familiar with Thalia's temper, and didn't want this new student to be a victim of it. "Okay, this is exactly what I was talking about. Roman and Greek mythology is the same thing, and yet there are at least two people, most likely more, who have opposite view on the subject. It looks like we have a debate on our hands. But really there is only one way to figure out who is right here."

"How?" The class was on the edge of their puffs and easy chairs.

"By making our first term, or so, on Greek/ Roman mythology. Molly, err, Author, and Mudugus, why don't you take the Roman side. Thalia, Lily, and Clio, you take the Greeks. Even though you will each be representing one or the other I still would like you to look at both sides, you can hardly help but do so anyway. That way you will have a full understanding of what you are arguing about. You may choose helpers to make it easier. Any questions?"

"Yes, when is it due?" Clio asked in a matter of fact voice.

"I don't know, by the end of the Christmas Holidays?" she asked airily making a vague hand gesture. 

There was a rising cheer from the students for their new favorite teacher. 

"Okay, calm down! And I don't want Professor Mcgonagall yelling at me in the hallways because all of you are whining, 'But Professor Midnight didn't give us any homework,' either. Got it? Good. Class is dismissed! Author, Molly, Mudugus, Thalia, Clio and Lily could you please come to my desk?" 

While everyone was gathering up their stuff, the called students raced up to the desk. 

"I just wanted you to know that there is a secret passage from here to the library, it's way shorter and this class room will always be unlocked should you need to research. The passage is through that bookshelf on the far wall over there. Just lift up the big green and gold book. Also, I encourage you to work together and don't let this get out of hand, it's just a class room debate and research project, no more, no less, okay? You can tell whoever is helping you about the passage." Molly, Author nodded and walked away, shyly chatting quietly to each other. While their other companion, Mudugus, immediately tried the new passage and disappeared between the bookshelves. 

Clio, Lily and Thalia alone remained. Pixie Midnight turned and looked at them beaming, "How are all of you, have you found your second form yet?"

"Yes we have, we are all passed our age expectations and have been keeping up our training." Thalia said calmly.

"More importantly, how is everybody back home?" Lily asked, truly concerned.

Their normally bright and hyper teacher's face darkened as she said, "Master died, the my brother guardians are back into hiding."

All of the girls inhaled sharply. 

Clio said, with tears brimming, "But how, he was so powerful, what's going to happen?" 

The teacher looked truly sorry for having brought tears to the girl's eyes, "It was just his time," she said quietly, putting a comforting arm around them all. "Another mistress will rise and everything will be alright. I am very sorry to have lost my master but now I am able to watch over you until the time comes for me to go to her. You needn't worry about it, it won't effect you much."

"Are you really okay?" Lily quietly asked.

"Yes, I am. I'll miss my brothers and my master badly, but I am very happy to be back and to have heard that you all have done so wonderfully. May I join you next time you go out?" they nodded, "Good, now I have an appointment with Dumbledore and I believe all of you have things to do as well." They all looked up at her confused,

"How did you know?" Lily asked.

"I always do. Know go!" the teacher shooed her last pupils out of the room and with a "pop!" she was gone.

(A.N. Midnight won't always be a Mary Sue peeps)

*`*`*`*`*`*

As the boys walked down the hallway they were unusually quiet. Peter was wondering when Thalia's hex was going activate and if Sirius would know he had helped. Also, he was still puzzled as to why Thalia had known he was called Wormtail. He couldn't remember the others calling him that in front of anyone. He shrugged it off, If Thalia knew his nickname he didn't care, as long as she never growled at him like that again. 

*`*`*

Sirius kept shooting James looks trying to figure out why he had wanted to meet him in secret. While they sometimes kept things from Wormtail (for his own safety of course) they never left Moony out of the picture. _'Then again,'_ he thought, _'maybe Remus has something to do with it.'_ So he refrained from asking him about it, but remained curious and uncomfortable.

*`*`*

Remus was trying to figure out why Clio had never told them about this strange new "Sensei," as they called her. He knew that Sensei was Japanese term of respect for a Teacher but that didn't help at all. The teachers complexion didn't look fair enough to be Japanese, then again neither did Thalia's. She also seemed to go by different names, but why? That was only half of what was bothering him. The other half was bothered by the fact that he had no right to expect anything from Clio, since he hadn't told her about his secret yet. He also wondered if he should. 

*`*`*

James was last in the group. He, however, wasn't thinking about meeting Sirius in the Owlry in a few minutes, but he was thinking about the girls, at least one of the girls. _'I wonder what Lily has in mind to tell me? I never thought of her as any great mystery until today. She was just Lilly, School Prefect, excellent charms student, good Quidditch player, sometimes funny, sometimes annoying.'_ He ignored the part of his brain saying, _'Yes, and all the time cute.'_ He realized that everyone probably thought the same thing about him, and look what he did at night. He ran around with a giant dog, a rat, and a werewolf. Owned an invisibility cloak and was working on making a magic map of the school. _'If that's what I do, what is she up to?'_ He was also wondering why Sirius kept shooting him funny looks. _'Guess he finally lost it, I would too, if I was dating Thalia.'_

*`*`*

"Prongs, Padfoot, Moony?" Peter called, snapping them out of their thoughts.

"Yeah, Wormtail?"

"Have you ever told the girls my nickname?"

"No, why? Do they know it?" They asked rather panicky, stopping in their tracks.

"I think Thalia does. I mean, I could have sworn she called me 'Wormtail' it in class today."

"Hey, don't look at me, I never said a thing." Sirius held up his hands defensively as everyone turned frowning at him. 

Remus became thoughtful, "She probably just heard us calling him that, we haven't been very careful around the girls, you know."

"Yeah, but is that all she knows?" James asked rubbing his chin.

"Don't know." Peter said.

"Are any of you going to talk to the girls tonight?" Remus said steadily.

"Yeah, I am. I have another study session with Lily tonight." James waited for Sirius to say something, but he just raised an eyebrow. 

Sirius was, in fact, wondering how James could have a study session with Lily and meet him in the Owlry at the same time. '_I bet it's just a cover up,_' he thought. It still felt weird lying to the others; he would have to remember to tell James he didn't want to do it anymore. He sighed and winked at James, who looked back confused. 

"What are you doing tonight, Sirius?" asked Remus

"Err, um, I'm gonna write home to mum, tell her about my latest detention before Mcgonagall dose. How 'bout you?"

"I think I'm gonna find Clio, did anybody notice how weird their reaction to the new teacher was. It was like they knew her or something." The others nodded.

"Well I have to finish my potions essay, that should only take me all night." Peter pouted.

The others repressed laughs and Remus told him he would help after he talked to Clio, they all agreed likewise. 

Sirius checked his watch 4:20; he excused himself from the others and ran up the stairway. James soon followed suit, but ran for the library, not the Owlry. 

Peter went to the Gryffindor Common Room. At first, Remus went with him, but when Clio wasn't there, or in her dormitory, he ran to the lake and the old oak tree that was next to it. If he or Clio could never find each other, they always went there. He found Clio, but she was up on the highest limb in the tree. He never knew she could climb like that. She had a strangely grim and determined look on her tear stained face. He hugged her and asked what was wrong. She responded with a very odd answer, "One of the strongest resistances against Voldemort has died and the wizarding world is going to suffer for it. That's why Professor Midnight is back, to guard us. Listen Remus, I haven't been very honest with you, I know what you are, and I don't care."

Remus stared at her for a moment, baffled, as singled tear rolled down Clio's face; he hesitated for an instant before wiping it way and kissing her fully on the lips.

*`*`*`*`*`*

Sirius looked around at all the owls confused. He knew James hadn't followed him but went to the library instead. Yet, his note sounded to urgent for him to have just have forgotten, "Even if the opportunity for him to snog with Lily came up, I would think he would at least have the decency to reschedule instead of keeping me waiting." 

Suddenly, an angry orange/ginger fur-ball landed on his head. 

"Hey! Get off!" 

The cat jumped down and eyed him angrily. 

"What did I ever do to you anyway? Get lost! You're probably only up here to terrorize the owls anyway, aren't you?" Sirius shook his head, he could have sworn the cat stuck out it's tongue at him before turning it's toilet brush tail in the air and sauntering away. There was silence for a moment then a loud snapping was heard. Sirius swung around to see a black Raven give a call from one of the stone windows. "Now what are you doing in here?" If he remembered correctly, Ravens and Owls didn't normally venture into each other's homes. He looked around but only a few owls seemed to have noticed, and they were all sitting on their perches, respectfully leaving the Raven alone. It flew up to the rafters and he heard another pop, but nothing happened. "This is just too weird, where are you James?" He wondered out loud. 

The sun was about to begin setting, casting an orange and pink glow over everything. 

"He isn't coming," a familiar voice said from above. 

Sirius looked up just in time to see Thalia jump down from the highest rafter, cloak billowing out behind her. She landed with a surprisingly soft thud, seemingly not phased in the least and calmly began walking towards him. "Thalia are you crazy, you could have broken your neck," He didn't know why, but he was taking a step back every time she came a step closer. "And what do you mean, he's not coming. Why wouldn't he? He sent me a note saying to be here."

"No, he didn't. I sent you a note telling you to meet me here," she said in the same sedate tone, as if commenting on the weather, and taking a few more steps, bringing her closer to him. 

"But, why." Sirius said, growing more uncomfortable by the second, _'what kind of girl leaps from rafters anyway.' _He thought,_ 'I always knew Thalia was a little of the wall, but this is just too weird.' _

"It was easier that way, I knew you wouldn't question Prongs, and you would be on time for him too. The full moon is tomorrow night, so we don't have a lot of time to clear things up and form our plan." She said, settled herself demurely on the windowsill. 

Sirius swallowed hard. If she did fall out of the window, it was a long way down, yet she didn't seem to mind. What was even more disturbing was what she had just said. "How did you know James' nickname, and Peter's for that matter?" 

"Oh, so little Wormtail was clever enough to tell you I knew his name? I didn't think he was, shows how much I know. Actually it doesn't."

"What do you know?" Sirius said reluctantly taking a few steps forward when she beckoned him to with a simple clear look.

"You don't have to be scared, I'm not a _werewolf_ or anything. I just know what you don't want me to know."

Sirius blinked and came another step closer. "Not all werewolf's are bad, but you know that already though, don't you?" He said, testing a theory that was rapidly forming in his mind.

"Trust me, I do. One saved my life, though he didn't know it was me."

"If he didn't know it was you, who'd he think it was? Or more importantly, who'd _you_ think _he_ was?"

Thalia cawed like a raven in greeting to a few owls as they passed into the rapidly setting sunset and said, "I'm not sure who he thought I was, but to cut to the chase Sirius, I do know who he was, we all know." She paused before dealing the final blow, "Remus is a werewolf." 

Sirius felt like a ton of bricks just hit him in the face. 

"We also know that you, James, and Peter, are Animagi."

Sirius' mouth was in danger of falling off. 

"You are a huge black dog, resembling a Grim. No doubt you took that form because of your star and constellation, it's an awful pun dear. Your name, is Padfoot. James is a great stag. His name is Prongs. Did he get the idea from Hagrid? Let me know I have a bet with the girls going on that." 

Sirius wondered idly how she could possible have a bet going on something like this. 

"Peter is a rat, Wormtail, and I still can't believe he had enough skill to become an Animagi."

Sirius suddenly had a flash of insight, "And what type of Animagi are you girls?"

Thalia sighed, "We aren't Animagi, I wish we were, things would be easier. And don't worry, none of us think badly about Remus. It's not his fault he was bitten by a wolf."

"Dose this have something to do with our new teacher?" Sirius said, finally coming up all the to Thalia and siting on a bench next to the window.

"Yes, and I'm glad you're sitting, this could take a while." Seeing the panicky look on Sirius's face she laughed, "Don't worry, I brought us up some food, you won't miss dinner!"

*`*`*`*`*`*

James ran panting into the Library, Madam Prince pursed her lips but said nothing, just watched him as he franticly searched for Lily. He finally found her on the top flour of the Library; she was sitting on a cushioned windowsill staring out at the sunset. James stopped dead in his tracks. He had never noticed what a sunset dose to a girl's face before, and if he had, it did something totally different and amazing to Lily's. 

__

'Oh my God! _Lily's gorgeous! Shoot! This is weird, what do I say?'_ His thoughts were quickly turning to panic.

__

'You dim whit! She's always looked like that!' A persistently annoyed and frustrated voice said into the back of his head.

'_NO, She hasn't, she must have done something,_' he quickly thought back.

__

'NO, I've been trying to tell you for the last five years that she was a great catch. But you keep misunderstanding me and playing practical jokes on her instead.'

'Who are you anyway?' James said, choosing to ignore the last statement and changing the subject, instead of admitting that the voice was right.

__

'I'm your dating conscious," it said, as if that was an obvious and known fact.

__

'What? Where were you when I dated those other girls?'

'In a very dark place, sobbing, because my master was so dimwitted. I mean, come on, James, think about it. Kimi, Tammy, Gracie, Chrissy, Bambi, Stacey, Candy…'

'What about them?' 

'Do the words, "Dumb bimbos greatly resembling a Barbie doll with even less of an I.Q." mean anything to you?'

'Yes, but that's not helping me.'

'Why should I help you? You've been ignoring my excellent advice for years."

'Because it's your job, and that was very pompous of you.'

'If it's my job then I quit. Of course that was pompous, I'm part of YOU remember?'

'Oh, shut up!'

'See, always telling me to shut up. It's very rude, and rudeness is not becoming on a man of your age.'

'Is it at any age?'

__

"Well, I think it's expected of old folks, they grumble enough anyway.' It said in an offhand, innocent, voice.

It wasn't enough to fool James. This was his head after all, and he knew what went on there._ 'That was uncalled for.'_

'I doing things before they are called for, that way I'm always ahead of the game.'

'What game?'

'The game I'm playing with you right now. See I'm winning, Lily is staring at you like you're mad.'

'You did that on purpose!'

'Yes, I did. Ah revenge is sweet!'

'You little!'

'Remember James, if you try to punish me, you'll only be hurting yourself.' The voice teased.

__

'I can't believe this! My own brains turned against me!'

'I just find it amazing you have a brain.'

'…' Was James only response

*`*`*

"James?" Lily said as she looking up to see him staring at her oddly. "Are you okay?"

He tried to shake his stupor off, "What?" 

She laughed, "Never mind, just come over here, I don't want Madam Prince peeved at me because I'm shouting across the hallway to you. " James obediently trotted across the hallway and stood in front of Lilly; she had never seen him so serious before.

"Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about."

She sighed deeply, "Thalia is going to kill me," she murmured.

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to spill the beans, but I can't tell you lies anymore." She said sounding almost desperate. Then her tone changed to the defensive; "Big lies at least. I still intend on pulling major pranks on you, Prongsy, so don't assume I'm going soft."

"Wouldn't dream of it… You've been lying to me?" He said, stuttering slightly, Lilly was never dishonest, or so he thought.

"You and the entire student body really. Everybody except Dumbledore and Pixie-Sensei."

James sat down very confused, "I…"

"Just shut up and listen, no matter how confusing it is, just listen." He nodded, "Thalia, Clio, and I have known that Remus was a werewolf since first year."

James eyes widened and he opened his mouth, she covered it with her hand and said, "Just listen, remember?" He nodded once again and she removed her hand, for some reason, he wished she hadn't. "We didn't care that he's a werewolf because of what we were, and we knew that Dumbledore wouldn't let him in unless he had a way to keep the students safe, but we were worried about how you guys would act. That was until you started to, err, 'secretly,' research how to be an Animagi. Then we knew you would never drop a friend just because they were something, odd. When you actually pulled off the Animagi thing we really considered telling you, but we just couldn't figure out how. But now, I'm going to tell you, I really am." She sounded so determined, as if something was trying to rip them apart. Then she looked back out the window. 

Two minutes had past before James finally said, "Look, I know I'm not supposed to talk or anything, but what were you going to tell us, and why bother now?"

"Because Professor Midnight said she'd never come back to guard us unless something really bad was going to happen. And, incase you haven't noticed, she's back."

James wondered who on earth couldn't have noticed.

"But Lily, something bad already _is_ happening, You Know Who's running ramped out there, remember?"

"You mean Voldemort?" James made an indistinct noise, looking scandalized. "Sorry," Lily said quickly, "I forgot. When it's just the girls and me we always just say his name. Midnight told us never to have fear in just a name; it makes the person more powerful if he's already got you psyched out like that. Erg, I can't keep beating around the bush like this." 

James eyebrows were in danger of mixing with his hairline, he had never seen Lilly this flustered before. She was always so calm and neutral, either that or shrieking at him, but never nervous. "Okay, I'm sure you've guessed we already know Professor Midnight really well, correct?" 

James nodded

"Well that's because when I was a little girl I showed signs of a "gift," as they called it. I could communicate with animals; they trusted me like I was one of their own. Then one day, out of the blue, this girl showed up, she was tall, had black hair and black eye's and she was wearing Dragon leather boots, past her knees." 

James mouth was open, not to speak, just open. 

"My parents were really freaked by what she said at first, but with a small demonstration of power, Midnight convinced them to let me go and train. She was a very odd person, but a great teacher. She told me what my powers were and how I could use them if I trained hard enough. It was a hard choice to make when you are only six and half, but I choose to go live with her and become the best I could be. She helped me perfect my skill and eventually, take on my first form as a Natural." This whole time, Lily had been talking out the window, as if she was afraid to look at James. 

"You're a Natural?" James practically squeaked, "We read about those when we were trying to become Animagi. Hundreds of years ago there was an enchant clan of people that could turn into animals. There was a rebellion, a group of them supposedly thought that they were better than other wizards because of their extra powers. When the rest of the colony refused to agree, they formed a revolt, and secretly plotted what they thought would be the downfall of the lesser humans. They became the first Vampires and Werewolves, feeding off of those with power. But when they couldn't control it, they were forced to return to their roots and ask for help. The help was granted, but they were cast out because they had harmed innocent humans and turned them into evil beings. The blameless ones warned people and helped make the spells to form the first group of Animagi, to fight against any remaining evil. But soon after that, the race died out."

"Most think so, but the Naturals were powerful sorcerers. They cast spells so that even when they became extinct, every three or four decades, a small group of them would be born. The new group is currently Clio, Thalia, and myself. Clio turns into a snow owl, and Thalia likes to be a raven, most of the time. I myself favor a Phoenix."

James was now staring at her in a state of complete shock. Lilly coward back, "James, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he croaked, "I can't believe you just asked me that question. Three of my best friends are _birds,_ and I don't mean in the slang term, you are actually _birds_! That's… amazing" his voice turned from bewildered to exited, "So I guess that's how you met Thalia and Clio right?"

She wrinkled her nose, "Yes, and no. Midnight trained Clio and Thalia before I came, she had originally planned to teach all of us at once, but I was harder to find, being born in a Muggle family. So Thalia and Clio were already back with their family's when I came. It was just Midnight and I. It was a really lonely existence at first, but Pixie-sensei always comforted me. We would sit next to the fire and bond over stories about or brothers and sisters; I had a sister Petunia. We used to be best friends, but as soon as she found at about my magic she practically disowned me. I was never quite sure if it was because I scared her, or if she was jealous. Anyway, I had zillions of stories of her making an idiot out of herself because of her prissy habits. Midnight had two brothers. I found out later that they weren't really her brothers. Her parents had been killed when she was young, but a powerful wizard and his two guardians, whom she labeled her brothers, took her in. They were extremely funny apparently; but when I think about it, I can't imagine her living with normal people."

James just tried to register all this as she quickly sped on.

"By age seven I had completed more than half of my training and was caught up with the other girls. Thalia and Clio came for a visit right before I left; we spent most of the time in animal form since we can communicate either way. Midnight told us we all had another form to find, but she couldn't help us this time. We had to search our souls and find them; we couldn't even ask each other for help. That's why I drifted from the others, but Thalia and Clio stayed close because their families were. Then I came to Hogwarts. We didn't recognize each other at first, but when we transformed, it was obvious who we were."

"That's amazing Lilly, and I thought being an Animagi was cool."

Lilly laughed, a little bit forced, but mostly genuine, "I think it is cool to be an Animagi James, you probably have less responsibilities. But do you think, if the others won't mind, that we could go with you tomorrow, since it's the full moon? I mean there's no way Remus could hurt us and we've always wanted to go out just to have fun. We could fly out our window so you don't have to worry about the invisibility cloak."

James was taken back by the pleading look on Lilly's face, who could deny that? "I guess so, I mean the others will have to know about you all too."

"I think that can be arranged, by the way the girls were acting after myths class, they will have told the other boys by now. In fact…." She trailed off, closed her eyes, and sent out a wave of magic. James gasped as the surge of power swept past him. "Yes, they've all told. I don't think Peter would know yet though."

James looked at her blankly and blinked several times before he managed to say, "What the heck?" Lilly started to laugh when the sound of a book dropping was heard. Someone swore and ran off. 

"What was that?" James asked, jumping up. Lilly stuck her hand out in front of him to block him from charging off. 

She sniffed the air in a very animal like way. "A human."

"Duh Lilly, and why'd you stop me? They'll have gotten away by now."

"You never know around here, and what were you going to do? Run out there and yell at them until they told us what they heard?"

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"Don't be ridiculous! We'll have to be extra careful now." 

He looked at her with questions in his eyes and shrugged it off, "I'll ask you about that later." 

She nodded and quietly walked around the shelf, picked up a book that was lying in the middle of the floor and sniffed. She made a grotesque face and dropped the book, "EWW! That is one of the worst human smells ever!" She shivered.

"What kind was it?"

"A Slytherin."

"That lot would smell bad, wouldn't they? But Lily, how much did they here?"

"The smell is fresh and it was lingering here for a couple minutes before its owner took off." James groaned, "It gets worse, the smell belongs to THE worst Slytherin, we've unfortunately had to smell it before in potions class."

"No way, anyone but-"

"Snape."

"But he'll run and tell Dumbledore!"

"It would be great if he did, Dumbledore knows all about this and will back us up." James suddenly became very interested in a large pile of books, "James," Lilly said in dangerously low voice; "you did tell him right?"

"Tell him what?" He said, still not meeting her eyes.

"That your guys are Animagi!" 

James looked at the floor and coughed. 

"Oh, I don't believe this! How could you be so stupid!"

"Hey! If we told Dumbledore what we were going to do, he never would have let us!"

"Well then why didn't you tell him after you became Animagi, he couldn't have stopped you then, you were already transformed!"

He looked at her blankly, "We never thought of that."

"ERR! BOYS are the _biggest_ bunch of _IMBISILES_ I ever met in my _LIFE_!" she yelled, her fist balled in appending rage. 

Madam Prince's angry footsteps could be heard running up the staircases. 

*`*`*

James self named "Dating Conscious" was whispering, 

__

' …really hot you know. Like a spitting kitten ready to pounce on a puzzled puppy that did something naughty in the hallway.' 

'What?' James thought, dreading the answer.

__

'She's hot dude, you two would go together well. Just lean in and-' 

*`*`*

"Oh! Just shut up for a minute!" James said, out loud.

"What?" Lily seemed puzzled enough to forget her anger; at least she _seemed_ that way. "I didn't say anything," she continued, "I was planning on just killing you without words!" she continued to stalk up to him, glaring. 

"Ugh! I hate my brain!"

"You have a brain?" Lily asked, even more confused, stopping.

"Shut up! I mean… what I meant was… forget it! We should find the others before we get detentions, and we'll talk about that boy comment later. " He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the library.

Hey, Mr. Hero Walking a thin, fine line  
Under the microscope of life  
Remember your roots, my friend  
They're right down below  
'Cause heroes come and heroes go  
Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one  
Count down to the change in life that's soon to come  
Your life has just begun

*`*`*`*`*`*

__

A.N. ::dances happily out of reach of several bombs:: Yes, I do intend to leave you like that! Ha, ha! Oh, wait no, I've already posted the next chapter! You may thank me with reviews if you wish. The song you ask? "Are you Ready" by Creed off of the "Human Clay" Album.


	5. An Alliance is Formed

****

Disclaimer: See other chapters, and yes, I know I'm cheating.

*`*`*`*`*

I believe that this world believes in love.

I believe that this world believes in love.

Love.

We might never really agree

On anything about the lives we live

Between you and me

So differently

We don't always see things the same

We should agree to disagree

If we meet at love we can work it out

I believe that this world believes in love

I believe you and I will overcome

I believe you and I believe in love

Love.

****

Chapter four: An Alliance is Formed 

__

(In a tree house)

Lily and James ran into the common room, grabbed a very confused and nervous Peter (is that different from normal?), and ran out again. 

"Where are the others, Wormtail?" Lily said, as she stopped, realizing she didn't know where run next.

"How do you…?" Peter gasped; James glowered at him, gesturing to hurry. "Umm, okay, Sirius said he was going to send a letter to his mum and Remus went off after Clio, so I guess they're at the-"

"Old Oak tree!" Lily said taking off. They raced down the stair in the direction of the doors before they realized they had forgotten Sirius, and Thalia too, who was most likely with him. They burst through the doors of the owlry and were greeted by giggling, "What are they up to now?" Lily groaned.

"I think the giggling is rather self-explanatory." James said, not bothering to hide his smile

There was a, "Hey!" from the other side of the room where Thalia and Sirius evidently were evidently hiding. A crack was heard and a second later a raven came swooping down on James, dropping a large assortment of worms and insects on his head. The raven flew back to Sirius's side and there was another resounding crack, followed by Sirius laughing heartily. "Thalia Karasuko! That was childish!" Lily stormed around the wall dividing the groups.

"I know!" She giggled, "Whoa, what's up?" 

Thalia become grim as she saw the stern look on everyone's faces, well Lily's at least. Peter could never pull off a stern look; he didn't seem to have enough spunk. As for James, it's hard to look stern when you're running around trying to get worms out of your ears. 

Lily sighed, "Come on we have to hurry and find Remus and Clio." She swiftly turned around and ran out of the room, the others followed behind, the operative word being, behind. 

"When did she get so fast?" Sirius asked Thalia, who merely grinned and sped up until she was next to Lilly. "What the…"

"I wonder if they can use some of their animal abilities without changing forms?" asked James.

All other communication was cut off as the guys sped up to the girl's sides. They stopped in front of the giant tree and panted, "Where - are - they?" before falling to the ground from lack of oxygen.

"Well, this is rather sad." A voice laughed from above.

"Moony, you coward, come down here and face me like a man, or a werewolf, or…whatever you are! Just come down!" Sirius said trying, in vane, to regain his breath. Remus and Clio climbed down fairly easily and stood over the panting group smiling. 

"Wait! What _has_ been going on here?" Thalia demanded looking at Clio's beat red face. 

"I fell asleep." She said, but it came out as more of a suggestion. 

"Sure, in the top of a tree, you and Remus, fell asleep?" 

"Um, yes?"

"Um, no!"

"Um, drat."

"Um, caught ya!

"Um, can we discus this later?" 

"Um, yes we will discus this later." Lily said, smiling over at Remus and Clio before she climbed up the tree. Everyone looked at each other confused, she poked her head out from the foliage, "Come up, I don't want to be over heard again."

"Again? Oh dear lord, what happened?" Thalia asked while swinging herself effortlessly up onto one of the highest branches. The others followed suit and they found that inside the tree it was surprisingly roomy. The branches were situated in the perfect seating arrangement. No doubt it was bewitched. "No wonder you two like this place, perfect for…"

"Ahem!" Thalia, surprisingly, cut off Sirius's train of thought. "We actually found it so we could watch you and make sure you didn't do anything stupid, well, stupider than normal." 

The boys had enough sense to look properly abashed.

"Thank you for that proper introduction Thalia, now I will explain why you are all here." Lily went through all his or her stories once more, to make sure everyone understood it. She finally cam to a halt at, "and so, I'm almost positive that Snape now knows everything. And Because of our esteemed idiots over here, we could be in big trouble, even if he goes to Dumbledore. "

"But, Dumbledore is on our side. And even if he goes to other teachers, Dumbledore will just tell them to shut up about it or something to that effect. Other than making our lives a living hell, what could they do?"

"Yes that could happen, if Snape only told them the half of the story involving us. Evidently Dumbledore knows nothing about the guys being Animagi… Thalia, Clio, stop that, you'll only make their brain _more_ damaged, if that's possible." 

The girl of action, Thalia, and the normally passive girl, Clio, were both beating the boys with venom and screaming, "BOYS ARE THE BIGGEST BUNCH OF IMBISILES I"VE EVER MET IN MY LIFE!" in perfect unison.

"I agree, but that still doesn't keep us from getting expelled."

"If you would desist from beating us into a bloody pulp, I think I can solve this problem." Remus said trying to keep Clio from hitting him with one of her very large books. "We could tell Dumbledore about us before Snape does and the whole thing will just go away!"

Everyone looked at each other, Clio kissed Remus on the cheek, and "Perfect, it's so simple!"

"But, Dumbledore will make them fill out forms and stuff, they'll have to be monitored and then people will find out Remus is a werewolf." Thalia said pointedly.

"Shit." (James)

"Damn" (Sirius)

"Booger" (Peter)

"Bitch" (Remus, only to complete the saying of course.)

"Well, what now?" James asked hopelessly.

"Students, and to think I thought you were going to be my brightest bunch!" They looked up to see a twinkling eight-inch version of a human floating above them.

"Professor?"

"The one and only," she transformed into her human form, "actually there are several professors at this school, but only one like me!"

"Do you have an idea, or what?" Sirius said, who was getting rather tired of her sparkling entrances and one liners.

"Yes, I do. It's really quite simple, just get something on Snape, before he tells on you." 

Everyone blinked, "Is this the type of advice a teacher is supposed to give to her students?"

"Probably not, but I'm Lily, Thalia and Clio's friend before I'm their professor, so it's just advise from a friend who's been around a few hundred year and knows how the games played." 

"But, what can we get on Snape, everyone knows he's all about dark magic, that he is rude, causes fights, and sets people up to take the fall all of the time. But they never _do_ anything about it!"

"Then it's simple, set him up to take a fall."

"But how! He's to good!" the girls wailed.

"I see this wizard training has addled your brains! You used to be so good at thinking up traps for your and now look, you can't even think of a simple set up when it's staring you all in the face."

"Of course!" Thalia jumped up, smacking her forehead, "Ouch, I really shouldn't hit myself anymore."

"You really shouldn't hit anyone." Sirius said, having received enough of her blows to know.

"Can you please tell us what this plan is, before Snape comes running in with the ministries Miss-use of magic office!" James said, more disturbed than Sirius at Midnight's presence.

"Okay! I'm telling, I'm telling! We'll just twist the present situation around so Snape is really in our grasp!"

"What?"

"Just think about it, Snape won't tell a teacher right away, that's the problem with evil geniuses, they're to cocky for their own good. He'll want us to stew for a while, mutter things in the hall ways to us about werewolves and full moons and the naturals, and how it's illegal to be an Animagi without telling anyone, about Professor Mid-"

"Get on with it!"

"I'm getting, I'm getting! He will also want to get more information. He's been trying to get stuff on us for years! He won't settle with just getting us expelled, he's going to want the whole wizarding community pissed at us."

"Oh, joy." James said.

"I fail to see why that's good news." Peter agreed.

"Don't you see?" Lily said jumping up next to her friend. "He's going to be using every spell he knows to eavesdrop on us trying to get more information! As much as I hate the guy, I know he's smart enough to realize that A) there's got to be more to the story than he heard, and B) that he needs some proof. Dumbledore and Mcgonagall will just say he's lying if he doesn't have any."

"That's true! And what can he do, even if the whole Slytherin house and head is against us, he has no case at the present time." Clio was looking really excited about this, but didn't leave her position on Remus' lap.

"Oh, great, so now the Sliytherin's have a new excuse to hate us, besides the fact that we keep kicking their buts at Quidditch, now they know that one of us is a were wolf, three of us are Animagi and three of us are Naturals, Perfect!" Sirius steamed.

"But they don't have any proof." Remus pointed out.

"So we can't transform or have any fun of any kind until we graduate two years from now, goody!" The boys refused to be happy about this idea. 

"Girls, you had better explain." Midnight gently said.

"Don't you get it! We'll keep feeding Snape such horrendous crap that by the time he comes out with his "great scope," he looks like an idiot! Plus, if we're careful enough, he still won't have any proof."

"I get it!" The guys said jumping up.

"He'll have a really lame story and no proof-"

"So every one will be suspicious but not really believing"

"Then we'll add in the common knowledge that he hates us-"

"And Snape will look like an idiot while we look like Hero's for making Slytherin a joke!" All of the guys were jumping up and down, the girls exchanged glances before shrugging their shoulders and doing the same.

"Calm down!" Pixie Sensei said waving her hands and braking up the kids. "This plan could go wrong in a lot of places, but if you're careful, the whole thing will blow up in Snape's face, not yours. If I can be of any service, just let me know, nobody knows the castle like me, and I know several secret passageways to all of the common rooms, including Slytherin. And how to get into the kitchen if you're hungry, but I'm sure you found that out in your first year."

They nodded, "But the common room one is new."

"I'll tell you later, I have some work I must be getting to, don't forget. Tomorrow's the full moon. Have fun!" She hopped out of the tree and was gone. 

"That is some Professor you got their Clio." Remus said gazing in awe where Pixie Midnight just stood.

"She's yours know too!" Clio said hugging him.

"Okay, when you too are done with the mushy gushy stuff, we can start planning for tomorrow night." Sirius said while rolling his eye

"What exactly happened with you two anyway?"

They shrugged and everyone else sighed deeply, if Clio and Remus weren't going to talk now, they probably never would. 

"I say we just go up to the Gryffindor common room and act normal, we can act out our regular plans tomorrow." James said beginning to pace up and down on the tree trunks.

"And they are?"

"We'll sneak out under James cloak, you guys can fly out the windows, we'll meet Remus in the shrieking shack and then start to explore the grounds, I think we should devote the entire evening to giving Snape some near misses." Sirius got up and joined James pacing, the rest of them fought not to laugh.

"Not at all wise Padfoot." Remus said, "I think we should get to know each others forms first that way if trouble ever comes, we'll know what to do. The girls can show us any passageways they've found wand we'll show them the ones we perfected. But, we'll have to figure out a way to give Snape the slip."

"Well, let's think about this logically."

"There's no room for logic in this situation, Clio." Thalia said dryly.

"There's room for logic in ever situation," Clio said waving her hand impatiently and joining the pacers. "That's why most situations go wrong, people ignore logic and it comes back to bite them in the ass. Now Snape isn't dumb enough to forget that Tomorrow is a full moon, so he'll be listening for our plans. We are going to stay in the Hogwarts ground right?"

Everyone nodded.

"So then we'll let him overhear us say we're going to Hogsmead. Then we'll say that about half of us are refusing to go because we think it's too dangerous. So he'll only be on the lookout for half of us. He'll get cockier than before because he'll think we're scared." Clio was shining with triumph, as if they'd already won.

"Sounds good, but think about this, which half of us are we going to say is staying behind? The Animagi or the Naturals?" Thalia was pacing now.

"The Animagi are more noticeable and you have a bigger grudge with Snape. Snape just hates us because we're Gryffindors and we keep beating him at Quidditch. I'm sure he suspects we've pulled pranks on him but we've never been caught." With one eyebrow raised Lily eyed the boys before standing up and stopping around the inside of the tree as well. "I think we should say that us girls are staying behind. The Slytherins think of girls as wimps anyway, we'll let them keep that impression; that way they won't know what a real threat we are until too late. They also know that the guys will want to stay with Remus even if it's dangerous, as far as they know, girls are fickle and will cast someone aside to save their own skin, guess they've never met a Gryffindor girl before." She said with her hands clenched. 

"Okay, so as far as Snape knows, we are going to meet Remus as usual and you are going to cower behind in the Gryffindor tower. But He's probably going to have those slime balls Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle tailing you." Peter said joining in the fun of circling round the tree, he made sure to hold on to something, or someone, so as not to fall. 

"I know, but they're idiots. We can give them the slip for sure. Snape will want to tail you guys personally so be careful. Of all the rotten things he is, he's not easy to divert." Lily grimaced. 

They all nodded solemnly. 

"Now, he knows your knick names now, but not your forms, so we'll keep that as tight as possible. He knows what we are, but not quite what we look like. So we're still a little safe. Oh man, the sun set. We better go before Mcgonagall starts to look for us."

"You're right, but first, wands out." Everyone drew out their wands and they held them out in a circle so that the tips were touching. "Does everyone agree to the plan?" Lily asked solemnly. They nodded and all silently made a packed; a packed that only true heirs of Gryffindors' could make. One of all the attributes of their house, borrowed ones from the houses were friendly with. Ignoring the one they weren't. A silent prayer more than a packed, they prayed to always be together. A simple request, not so simple granted. They all looked away when they finished, embarrassed 

"Do you realize that the one who breaks this will have the most serious of judgment on his soul?" Clio asked concerned. 

They all nodded rather gravely. 

"That doesn't matter. Because _none_ of us would _ever_ betray each other, true as steel doesn't come close to us!" There was no question in Sirius's voice and everyone knew that the boy named after the stars was being earnest for possible the first time in his life. 

In a very sedate fashion they climbed down form the tree and made their way back to the castle. Along the way back to the Gryffindor tower they surprised people with the looks of intense concentration on their faces, looks of honor and friendship. People were wondering if the girls had finally gone off the edge, or if the marauders had made them join a new scheme, either way the next morning they were seemingly back to normal, but with a sense of purpose. Defend their friendship and get back at Slytherin for all they've done, and wanted to do.

*`*`*`*`*

Whether you think I'm so confused

Or if you feel the way I do

So don't give into this hate within

Living in this world of pain

Don't let it bring you down

The world is a ghetto

I believe that this world believes in love

I believe that this world believes in love

I believe you and I believe in love.

Love.

*`*`*`*`*

__

A.N. ::Sniff:: Ah loyalty. So wondrous a thing… I wanted to make it clear that they all really were close, I hope I accomplished that. I think I must apologize though, this chapter is very Mary Sue and therefor sucks. Someday I'll try and re-write it I think, but for now I'm still focused on the overall picture. The song is "Ghetto" by P.O.D. from their "Satellite" album. Still have any money? Buy that one too. Another shout out again to my Beta readers THANKS YOU! I'd be lost without you guys.


	6. Interlude: Lilly and James Midnight Romp

****

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except the stuff that does ::Cheshire Cat grin::

*`*`*`*`*  
Oh I am what I am   
I'll do what I want   
But I can't hide  
I won't go   
I won't sleep   
I can't breathe

Until your resting here with me

I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing   
It might change my memory

****

Interlude:

Lily and James' Midnight Romp

When they arrived in the common room, several people tried to stop them but they waved off all questions and went to bed. Of course, this only made people more worried. The marauder's being sedate? The girls weren't pounding on them? Something was most definitely wrong. Needless to say, they were basically accosted at breakfast, but by then, they were their normal selves and suspicion was lessened. Before that happened though, Lilly and James came to an understanding.

Lily tossed and turned, Thalia was snoring softly again and Clio was murmuring to herself as usual (Lily thought she heard the word Moony, but wisely decided not to press upon the matter). She just couldn't sleep. 

She kept thinking about…

Something… 

Someone…

"ZZZZZZZZZZ"…. 

A time passed…

Lily squirmed…

Lilly murmured something like: "James… don't… Harry…"

A shorter time passed…

"AHHHH!" 

Lilly abruptly sat up and freaked.

*`*`*

Exactly three feet and one wall away, James Potter seemed to have the exact same problem. Moony was murmuring something that, under normal, circumstances James would have logged away to torture him about. Peter was snoring and Sirius was, well, doing something Sirius like, James didn't bother to ask. Soon he too, like his female counter part, fell asleep. 

Only to wake up screaming.

*`*`*

__

James and Lily were in a house at Hogsmead; they looked to be in their early twenties. A baby was lying in a crib next to the bed with the slumbering parents. The baby, who looked like a little version of James with Lilly's eyes, gave a small slightly wicked smile, as if he knew what was happening and what he was about to do. Sniffing, he made a face and began to cry loudly, VERY loudly. 

"James," the twenty something Lily groaned, "it's your turn. I took him last shift."

"Shift?" James murmured back, "Is that's what we're calling it now? He's a child Lily, not a job at the 711."

"Don't get technical with me Prongsy, you know what I meant."

"You haven't changed since we were fifteen Lily."

"And I don't intend to," she said brightly. "Now I went through two days of labor for Harry, the least thing you could do is change his diaper. You can bring him to me and I'll gladly do it, but I have no intentions of leaving this warm bed."

This entire time, baby Harry had been balling his lungs out, so James got up and leaned over the crafty child's crib. For a long time James had been wondering if little Harry didn't know exactly what he was doing when he woke them up like this, at two A.M. in the morning. James parents had said it was no less than he deserved; Lily's parents had said the same thing. Of course that was all before the attack, James sighed. 

As soon as he saw the eyes of his father, baby Harry shut up and held his pudgy hands up to him. James grinned, who could resist that smile, so like his own? He picked him up and carefully carried over to his wife. Lily was sitting up in bed and took the baby, "Hello Harry, shh, don't cry, I'm here."

James pouted, "I think he likes you better than me."

"Of course he dose, I'm his mother, that's what nature intended."

"That's doesn't make it fa- what was that?" A loud thump and several snickers were heard from the lawn and not so far off, it seemed like someone was screaming. 

"Oh God, no. Please no. James, you don't think?"

"Shh, calm down." He placed a finger on her lips to keep her quiet, Harry wisely decided to remain calm as well. "No, I don't think it's him. I'm sure it's just one of our insane friends paying us a midnight visit. Thalia and Sirius never did learn to pay proper attention to a clock. I'll go and check…" He continued in a whisper

"No, wait." Lily grabbed his sleeve, like she had so many years ago, "I-" she was cut off by a startling green color that invaded their windows and a image of a skull with a snake crawling out of it's mouth being projected onto their walls. 

"No!"

"He can't be here yet, not in Hogsmead!"

"Lily, go to the school, go to Dumbledore. I'll be right behind you. I have to stay to protect Hogsmead. "

"No James, you're coming now too!" Lily, still holding Harry, threw floo powder into the fire and, dragging James in with her, yelled, "Hogwarts!" They began to swirl around and disappear just as several masked men invaded the house. The roof was blown off and then came the vision of angry red eyes and an all too snake like voice shrieking "You can't hide from me forever, I will have Harry!" Then, the visions literally shattered into fire and ice, as both James and Lilly woke with a start and small yelps.

****

*`*`*`*`*

Lily looked over at the ever-growing passage between the girls and boys' dormitories. They had almost forgotten about the invisibility spell because of Snape. She could have sworn she heard James yell from the other room, at the same time she had. She held her head in her hands, she new that skull and snake symbol on the wall. 

Voldemort 

Would he still be around in five years time? Would he be strong enough to invade Hogsmead? Would he be after her child? Her child? Lilly didn't have a child… and she certainly didn't have one with James! Her head began to clear slowly, but she still let out an aggravated growl. 

"'Smatter Lil'?" Thalia said from her pillow.

"Nothing. Just, I think I had one of those prophecy dreams."

Thalia seemed to wake up a bit more, but not all the way, "You haven't had one of those for a while. You should write it down and talk to Sensei-sama later." She threw a journal at Lilly before switching off the lights and snoring again. 

"How am I supposed to write with the lights off?" Lily mumbled, aggravated.

"You are certainly not going to do it in here and keep me up any more, I was having a lovely dream." Clio said incoherently from her side of the room.

Grumbling, Lily effortlessly turned herself into a beautiful and awe-inspiring phoenix. She grabbed a quill and the journal in her talons before flying out of the window into the cool late autumn air. 

*`*`*

James gazed at the giant whole in the wall that led to the girls' room, he could have sworn he had heard one of them scream. Lily to be specific, he had gotten on her bad side enough to know what her aggravated screams sounded like. But this was one of fear followed by an aggravated one. Her scream in real life sounded just like the one in his dream. What a weird dream too. Why was he a father? More importantly, why was Lilly the mother? And that image on the wall, his father had shown him and Sirius the symbol before, to warn them. 

Voldemort 

"Shit!"

"Why Prongs! Such language!"

"Shut up Padfoot, I'm trying to think."

"That's new."

"Padfoot…."

"What's eating you?"

"I just had a weird dream, that's all."

"Falling under professor Trawlneys spell?"

"What?"

"Today, in divination, she was droning on about dream prophecy's or something, I wasn't really listening."

__

'A prophecy? You gotta be kidding me?' James thought to himself, but out loud he said, "Whatever Padfoot, I gotta go clear my head. See you at breakfast." He fumbled around in the dark for a while before jumping onto his broom flying out the window. James often did this when he was confused, something about flying felt right to him. It was in the air that he felt like he belonged. Sirius finished whatever Sirius-like-project he was working and went to bed, smiling to himself and looking forward to the next day.

*`*`*

Lily completely forgot about her dreams and just let herself go. She hadn't just flown for a long time. The past years had been taken up by making sure that the boys didn't take their newfound freedom to far, they had no idea how many times they had almost killed someone, or gotten killed themselves. Once in a while, Lily would get extremely upset. How could they endanger other people like that? She would scream as the other girls tried to calm her. Yet, the change in Remus was enough to silence anyone. He was happy. Keeping that secret from everybody, living in fear that they would find out and abandon him, it had been killing him. But now he knew that they wouldn't do it, they'd never leave him stranded because of such a "trivial matter" as Clio put it. So she let it go. Most of the time nothing happened and it did give the girls an excuse to transform. They were very careful about it; the last thing they needed was the entire student body brooding over their abilities. Dumbledore had told them about prejudice against Naturals, even though the Naturals were there to protect people. Wizards seemed to thrive upon judging people prematurely and sticking to it with every fiber of their being. But tonight was going to be different; Lily put all cares aside and just soared. She soon came upon Fawxes, Dumbledore's bird. The real Phoenix had been extremely apprehensive of the Natural at first. After he saw his master was pleased with the girl-turned-bird, Fawxes had no problem going on an occasional romp with Lily, or Pele, as Thalia sometimes called her after the Hawaiian goddess of fire. The boys never took much notice of the name, they figured it was because of her hair or something. 

Lily mulled over her friend's forms, deciding that when it came to bird transformations, she had by far been the most blessed. 

Owls were intelligent, graceful and excellent huntsmen, but not always magical. Though snow owls tended to have one or more tricks up their talons than the rest. Clio was by no means disappointed in her form and they all had to agree that it suited her. 

Thalia was equally pleased with being a raven, she had always wondered if her ancestors new she would be a raven, therefor taking on the last name and waiting for their Natural to be born. Ravens were magical and mischievous. They weren't, however, evil, so she was pleased. With their shiny black coat, great, grinning eyes and hunting skills, they were her favorite birds. 

But a Phoenix was a Phoenix. Healing powers, the ability to lift heavy objects more than ten times it' size, and the over all loyalty of the birds made Lily feel so grateful to be associated with it. The plumage was of fires, mainly reds and gold, with a touch of oranges and whites. A little blue and black was on her eyes and beak for good measure. The ability to blow fire wasn't that bad either. Lily often had a hard time not blowing it at James. 

James… she told Fawxes about her dream. The bird gave her a simple answer. 

__

'This Voldemort person is real, yes?'

Lily, or Pele, shook her head in the affirmative.

__

'Then you must tell my master, and you must tell the boy, it seems fairly obvious.'

'I'm not always blessed with the knowledge of a real phoenix. The human excuses and thought tend to invade my mind when I'm trying to be logical.'

'Not many people are, they haven't lived long enough. My master has though. That's one of the reasons I love him so much.'

'How old is the professor anyway?'

The brilliant creature gave a bird-shrug_, 'Who knows, but he is old, not to old mind you.'_

'Of course not.'

'Talk to the Potter boy and my master.' The bird flew off, soaring the sky and letting off a small burst of fire in a signal of hope to Lily. Lily decided she didn't want to be a Phoenix anymore. Nothing could compare to a real one and she didn't feel like trying. She changed into her second form and wandered into the forbidden forest. She wasn't worried about vampires or even the giant spider that Hagrid had kindly introduced her to (Lily had barely gotten out alive). She just wanted to lift her graceful hooves and run and jump, banter about, and over all just not think for a while. She hurried on deep into the woods and didn't look back.

*`*`*

James flew over the forest, he figured he would visit one of the centaurs, though they were vague, they did know something about the future. He set his broom down in a small clearing. He wandered on, not worried about his prize broom; he always left it there. James was all too aware of exactly what was lurking in the forest; he shuttered remembering his last visit and changed into a stag. He began to wander around aimlessly. The centaurs were no where to be found, then Prongs realized that the full moon was tomorrow and that they were most likely making preparations for their annual feast and fortune telling event. He sighed and walked back to where he left his broom. Anyone who saw this normally brilliant stag would wonder why it dragged its hooves so and why its antlers hung so low that they nearly scraped the ground. Then they would have seen its head jerk up and it sniff the air and bound off. Prongs had in fact, just heard a near by sound of hooves, almost like his own. They were far to light for a centaur, and it was very rare that a normal horse was found in the forest. So Prongs felt that there was only one alternative left, it had to be a unicorn. James had caught glimpses of the creatures two times in his life and had always wanted to get up close. But they always scattered at the sight of him, if a unicorn trusted a human enough to let it come near, it was never a guy, always girls. But he wasn't James anymore; he was Prongs, a stag and an animal, just like it. With thoughts of befriending the magical beast he sped up his pace and followed it. The only clues he had were the sound of its happy hooves and an occasional glimpse of white. He figured it had to have been a unicorn. What other white creature could canter like it didn't have a care in the world? The beast finally stopped and Prongs caught his breath, even for a stag, it had been a long run. He found himself just outside of the clearing where he had left his broomstick. He hid himself in a convent clump of bushes and tried to get a view of what the unicorn was doing. 

The white creature slowly bent its head towards the broom and sniffed, If there was a student loose in these parts she had to find it. The beast sniffed, Gryffindor, a Quidditch player, a Seeker? James! The beast lifted its head up, there, behind the bushes, antlers.

Prongs couldn't believe his ears, was the majestic beast actually… giggling! He decided to forgo all caution and with a leap he was in the middle of a clearing. He whipped around and came face to face with… no way, he had never seen another one like him in the forbidden forest before, how did one just turn up? 

It wasn't a unicorn it was… 

A white Doe, 

A deer, 

A female deer

"Ray, a drop of golden sun. Me, a name I call myself. Far a long, long way to run. So, a needle pulling thread. Fa, a note to follow so. T, a drink with jam and bread, and that will lead us back to-"

'Lily!" Prongs, now James, croaked in shock. He had just watched a beautiful and mysterious white doe change into an equally gorgeous Lily, the person, not the flower.

"Actually I was going to say Doe, doe follows T, not lily." James merely gaped. "I was wondering when you would turn up, I knew that broomstick had to be yours."

"Alright, this is just getting ridiculous! You're a Phoenix, though I haven't seen it, and a white doe. What the hell is up with that!"

"James, calm down! I told you we had two forms, this is just my second. And I find it offensive that a guy who was goes by the name of Prongs of the four Marauders and was just a stag a moment ago is calling me ridiculous!"

"Lily, I may be have some odd habits, but you are ridiculous!"

"I am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT"

"ARE TOO!

"ARE NOT!"

"OH SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!" 

This went on for quite a spell, all the while Lily and James had been walking around the forest. Suddenly Lily stopped, "James?" she said quietly, at least quieter than her angry shrieks.

"WHAT!" he responded.

"Oh, _do_ stop hollering for a minute, I think we're lost."

"Shit."

"James!"

"Um, nope!"

"What, you're not going to stop yelling?"

"No, I meant that nope we're not lost."

"We can go back to hollering later."

"You know, we have a long list of things to come back to."

Lily shrugged, "Now, you say we're not lost, so where are we?"

"Here."

"Don't pull that with me Prongsy."

"Okay, we just have to follow that path."

"Don't be ridiculous, James, that's just one of those fake forest paths that lead no where." Lily's arms were folded and she didn't seem open to discussion.

"Again, you are the ridiculous one, not me. And that path isn't what it seems; the guys and I designed it to look like one of those fake paths, but it's actually leading right to the shrieking shack and on to Hogsmead."

"Let me get this strait, you're saying that a fake path is really a path you made that will lead us to Hogsmead."

"Yes."

"And I have no alternative but to believe you?"

"Yes."

"Shit."

"Lily!"

"You can say it, I can say it." 

"Alright, but we're even now. Come on, we can get a Butterbeer and warm up, then I need to ask you something."

"Okay…"

*`*`*

He led her through several winding paths until they came to a particularly rough patch of thicket. "Can you jump over this, Lily? Lily?"

"No, but I can." 

James turned to see the white doe version of Lilly staring strait back at him; he smiled and changed into Prongs. They easily jumped the thicket and began to race up towards the Shrieking shack, which was now looming in the distance. When they reached the edge of Hogsmead they both changed back into people and James tackled Lily to the ground before taking off again and running for the shack.

"You cheat!" The happily blushing Lily called after him.

"Yup!" the equally blushing and proud James responded.

"Well, two can play at that game." Lily said more to herself than to James. 

James stopped and blinked; did he just see a spurt of fire from over head? He looked up and saw a large red bird settling itself on the chimney of the shack.

"Lily!"

"Yes?"

"That was so unfair!"

"Oh, and tackling me to the ground wasn't?"

"Hey! No holding me responsible for my actions! And you still have to come down."

"I don't see why I should." The chimney perched Lily teased.

"Because, I _was _going to treat you to a Butterbeer, but since you're being such a tease, I don't think I shall." He said putting on an aloof air.

"James, don't lie, Madam Lilac is sleeping right now, much less running a bar."

"I happen to know from a very reliable source that the bar is open 24/7. Madam Lilac's daughter runs it at night."

"I'm not sure I trust these sources of yours, who is it?"

"Hagrid."

"Oh, well that's different." She easily scaled down the side of the house and landed effortlessly next to James. "So, shall we go?" she said turning to find a dangerously grinning James Potter. "What?" she said, shrinking back a little. 

"Nothing, just this." He tackled her to the ground once more and began tickling her. In their third year he found out that Lily's only fear was being tickled. He couldn't understand, until he tried it. Lily was incredibly ticklish, almost everywhere, and she giggled profusely if you did it. Betraying her cool image in a big way. 

"James! No tickling!"

"And why not?"

"Because I hate it! Hee, hee! Stop!"

"That would be the reason I'm tickling you Lily dear, do try to keep up."

She blinked a few times at him before bursting out laughing, he was tickling her side now, " Really-stop-air--hate-tickles" she panted, despite the fitfulness of her words, James got it. He momentarily stopped tickling her and said, "You hate everything I do." He pouted for a moment before tickling her in the ribs. 

"I do not!" James really stopped this time (still not letting her up) and looked at her raising his eyebrows. "Okay," she admitted, bating him away as he tried to pinch her arm, "I hate most of what you do, but not everything."

"Oh really and what might that be?"

"If you let my up, I'll tell you."

"If you tell me, I'll let you up."

This went on for quite a while until Lily sighed, "Fine you stubborn pig! But I'm only giving up so we can get a Butterbeer before dawn come and people start to notice we're gone." James smiled and rolled off her. She sat up, "Oy! I think you broke one of my ribs!"

"Yeah right, out with it."

"This is so going against every grain in my being." She said before mumbling something unintelligible under her breath. 

"What was that?" James prodded, since Lilly was refusing to meet his gaze she only heard the teasing note in his voice, not the attentive look in his eyes. 

She sighed in defeat and said, "I like that you went to so much trouble for Remus, most wouldn't. They would have just left him and even worse, told everyone. But you guys showed real character, you stood up for your friend." She said this all very fast.

"That's the only thing you like about me. Not my dashing good looks and Calvary?" he said, striking a dramatic pose.

Lilly stood up and walked around him, rubbing her chin and murmuring thoughtfully. Finally she stooped and inch from his face. "That's only thing I'm telling you." She said, ruffling his hair like a dog. 

"I'll get the rest out of you eventually."

"Right Prongs."

"I never did get you back for that name."

"Sirius came up with it, not me." 

"But you kept calling me it and encouraging the guys to say it too. No, I still owe you."

"Oh goody, I look forward to the challenge of your revenge."

They had reached the small pub and walked inside. "Well hello, what are you two doing up this late? Or should I say early?"

"Had a weird dream Madam Rosmerta."

"Both of you?"

"It's a long story."

"Well take a seat over there, I suppose you two want Butterbears?"

"Sure." They walked over to a booth in the corner and plopped down, their exhaustion finally hitting them. Lily thoughtfully chewed her lip; James tried, in vane, to ignore the part of his brain that labeled itself his "Dating Conscious" It was promptly telling him to kiss her. _'Damn, I hate my brain,'_ he thought venomously. 

"James?"

"Eh?" he said coming out of his stupor

"Did you really have weird dream?"

"Yeah…"

"So it was you who yelled earlier?"

"I guess I did, sorry, did I wake you?"

"No I was already awake, I had a weird dream myself."

Madam Rosmerta brought the drinks over and they thanked her. "Did you scream?" James asked after taking a sip.

"Yes, wait," Lily blinked, evidently surprised by something. "How could have heard me scream?" 

"I was awake."

"But I was awake when you screamed."

"Right."

"But didn't you wake up screaming?"

"Yes,"

"So did I"

"Yet we both heard the other scream. How is that possible?"

"We must have woken up at the exact same moment."

"We are stupid."

"Yes."

They both leaned back against the back of the booth and stared wearily at each other over the table. "James?" Lily said finally, sitting upright and talking in a whisper.

"What?" he said, doing the same.

"Exactly, what happened in your dream?"

"I dunno, what happened in yours?"

"I'm guessing the same thing happened in both."

"What! You really are ridiculous."

"No I'm not! Just think about it, we both wake up screaming at the same time, both of us head into the forest…"

"Are you saying that somewhere along the rode of our lives, an evil lord dude is going to burst in the middle of the night, and that we're going to just get out alive?"

"Ah ha! So we did have the same dream." She grinned in triumph.

"Answer me!"

"I don't know, it wasn't necessarily a prophetic dream, but the fact that we both had it makes me wonder if it was an omen."

"What's the difference between a prophetic dream and a dream containing an omen?"

"Prophetic dreams are usually unavoidable, usually. But omens are sent to you so you can avoid what's coming, usually."

"Oh great, so we have a weird dream, a bunch of 'usually' possibilities and we're going to be late for school!"

"What?"

"The sun's rising and if we don't get back everyone's going to know we snuck out."

"Damn." Lilly said gazing at the gorgeous sun that was steadily rising. 

"Your one ahead of me now."

"Oh shut up, come on, if we change back into animals we can get back before anyone notices we're gone. At least any of the teachers or normal students."

"What do you mean by that?" James asked while he held the door open for a surprised Lilly. 

"I mean, do you think we could ever hide this from Thalia, or from Sirius? I'm guessing that Thalia already knows exactly what I'm doing and is getting a collection of jokes ready. I wish she didn't always wake up so early, then she might not know I'm gone, but really she's probably up by now."

"Well, luckily, Sirius isn't so sharp. He's probably still sleeping, and if we hurry we can get back before Thalia tells anyone."

All further conversation was stopped. That morning several early birds saw a white doe and stag running up the streets of Hogsmead toward the castle of Hogwarts.

I don't want to call my friends   
They might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been  
  
Oh I am what I am   
I'll do what I want   
But I can't hide  
I won't go   
I won't sleep   
I can't breathe

Until your resting here with me

*`*`*`*`*

__

A.N. This is just a quick interruption, a sideline if you will. I wanted to give more perspective on the L/J relationship. Of this probably rose more questions than answered them, but everything said and done will eventually come into play. In the next chapters' notes, I'll give a quick overview of where I plan to take this. R&R! 


	7. First Actions

****

Disclaimer: No, not all of this is mine ::readers collapse in shock:: several of these thing you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling and the first world of Harry Potter that she created. Everything else is mine and if you take it without asking me, I shall hire hit men and come find you.

*`*`*`*`*`*

What I choose to do is of no concern to you and your friends

Where I lay my hat may not be my home, but I will last on my own

'Cause it's me, and my life, it's my lie, it's my life

****

Chapter Five: First Actions

Thalia walked on and on in the hallways. She wasn't going to the great hall, why eat without your friends? She wasn't looking for Lily; she was probably still brooding over that dream. She wouldn't be looking for James because she hadn't talked to the others yet and therefor didn't know he was missing still. So what was she looking for? 

Snape 

She wanted to get a head start on their plans and sleeping the day away wasn't going to accomplish a thing (it was already seven in the morning for heaven sake!). She quickly found him right were she thought he'd be. Lurking around the restricted section of the library. 

"Thalia, what a surprise, I don't think you're supposed to be in here. If you leave now I won't tell Madam Prince you snuck in." He said in a sickening sort of voice that was obviously supposed to be pleasant.

"Stuff it Snape, Pixie-sensei gave me access to the whole library so I could research the debate I'm conducting. Why so anxious though? Do you have permission so be here?"

"Yes, the potions master, Malfoy, gave it to me."

"Ah, of course… and what are you researching?" Before Snape could hide his books Thalia grabbed them. She quickly scanned over the covers and hastily assessed the situation. _'Looking up werewolves and Naturals, crap, why couldn't he be an idiot?'_

"Err, why are you looking up these things?" she said, handing him the books back and fidgeting slightly

Snape's eyes narrowed, "No reason, just a sudden interest I suppose. Do you think your fascinating new mythology teacher knows anything about such topics?"

"Midnight?" Thalia said, purposely letting her voice rise an octave before setting her face in a calm mask. "Most likely, she does specialize in magical beast too, being one herself. Though I don't think you should bother her about it if it's just an interest. And since when do you get access to the restricted section of the library on a sudden interest?"

"Oh, Professor Malfoy is just evening out a favor I did for him."

"What? Let his slime ball of a rich son of a bitch hang around you?"

"Exactly." 

"Fine, if favoritism is your game then the playing fields are about to be equal. You had better watch your back, Snappy old boy, I take no shit." She leaned against the back wall of the section, ready to make a quick exit if necessary

"Oh, don't worry Karasuko…neither do I."

Thalia raised her eyebrows dully.

"By the way, that's a lovely last name, Japanese yes?"

Thalia nodded vaguely and turned sideways, scanning the shelf for books she could use.

"Standing for?"

"You already know." She said without turning around

"Of Course I do sweetie." He touched her cheek and moved closer; Thalia's patience snapped. She started to do the same to his wrist, then stopped, long enough to give him a message.

Snape's mind was whirling, Thalia's eyes had lit up golden and she grabbed his wrist and spun around so that she was behind him. "I don't know what fowl game you plan on acting out Snape, but you better watch it," she whispered in his ear, practically hissing. "We don't lose, it could take us years and years, but we don't lose." She released her grip and was gone; through he could have sworn he heard a door slam. _'She must know a secret passage,' _he thought rubbing the wrist that was starting to swell. _'I should go see Madam Pomfrey about this, damn that girl._

*`*`*

Thalia wondered into the Great Hall and found Lily and James calmly bickering over the bacon, _'They never change!'_ She thought frustrated, _'I hope Sirius finished that project, we need to get moving.' _

"Hey guys," She said sliding in next to Lily.

"Hey, where were you? I thought you be waiting for me after last night."

"What happened last night?" James asked through a mouthful of egg.

"Nothing that concerns you, Prongs." James stuck out his tongue but remained silent. Thalia, just as they had hoped, had no idea this was a heavily rehearsed act. She did however raise an eyebrow and wrinkle her nose. "In the Library, unfortunately in the company of Snape."

"Why on earth where you there?"

"I wanted to see what steps he was taking, sorry to say that they seem to be the right ones. He was looking all of us up in the library. Animagi's and Naturals I mean. I memorized the titles of the books though, I think sensei has them, so we can know exactly what he knows and doesn't. I also gave him a sprained wrist, so he'll be a little pre-occupied for the rest of the day." She grinned

"Thalia! Hey guys."

"Hi." The rest of the drowsy gang had arrived and they lined up in their usual spaces at the table. "What did Thalia do now?" Clio asked, reaching for the toast.

"She sprained Snape's wrist."

"Did you sweetie?" Sirius said giving her a kiss on the cheek; Thalia marveled how different those words had sounded coming out of Snape's mouth. 

"Yes, I did. Not to badly, just to warn him."

"And maybe enough to show him what kind of animal you are." Remus said worried. 

"How many times am I going to have to tell you, think about the consequences!" Clio advised, shoving James hand off her plate as he tried to steel her bacon. 

"Oh, come off it! There are about three million types of animals that can sprain a wrist."

"But a Raven can't…" Sirius said confused, "what are your other forms anyway?" 

There was a resounding bout of whistling, looking through bags, and Lily sending James warning glares.

"Oh, come on!" They all wined as the girls continued to ignore them.

The bell rang soon after that and everyone rushed to the door to get to class in time.

"Please?"

"Got to get to class!" the girls answered racing toward the stairwell. 

*`*`*

Halfway up, Clio turned to Lilly; "You charmed the bells, didn't you?" Lily just smiled and continued to run. She had, of course, charmed the bells. Just because they were working together now didn't mean the girls had to tell all their secrets, did it?

The guys all looked at each other as students rushed past them, "Is it just me, or are all of you getting a headache too?"

There was a large murmur of assent as everyone picked up their bags and sped for the lawn, care of magical creatures with the Ravenclaws was up next. 

*`*`*

"What time is it?" Lilly said looking at Clio's watch during lunch.

"Time to finish up and head for potions." 

All perspective parties groaned. 

"Just great, we spend all day avoiding Snape to the best of our abilities (and may I say we have very good abilities) and now, we're going to be dragged down to potions and made to share cauldrons with him!" Thalia was positively fuming

"No use avoiding It." down they went, flight after flight of stairways to the appending doom that was Malfoy's potions class with Slytherin. 

"You know, I researched it, and over the long, long years of Hogwarts, Gryffindor and Slytherin have been made to take Potions and or Care of Magical Creators together."

"Your point?"

"I begin to wonder if they don't want us to kill each other off, sticking the two major houses of rival in cramped class rooms just doesn't seem very wise."

No one could reply because they entered to class just as the bell began to ring and were assigned to pair up with the Slytherin's.

*`*`*

"Clio, have I ever told you lately that you're a genus?" Snape asked over the cauldron that Clio was regrettably sharing with him after she pointed out he was adding too much frog-spawn to his half. "No, you haven't. Not that I would need you too." Clio never looked up from her work. The fact that she knew very well the last time a Gryffindor told Snape he was wrong they had ended up in the hospital wing made her suspect that he was trying to oil her up.

"Of course not, your lover boy Remus, tells you, right?"

Clio chose to ignore that. Snape (wrongly) took it as a sign to continue. "What is it you see in those boys? Potter's full of himself and Black is certainly on the way to a private cell in Azcaban. That Petigrew boy is obviously a squib and well, let's just say that Lupin hasn't always been truthful to you, now has he?" Clio frowned slightly and shook her head. It was the closest thing to a response he'd gotten so far. His excitement rose and, looking like a viper, he slithered in for the kill, "You know, I know. Why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Come on Clio, I know you want to…he doesn't trust you. Why should you trust him? Just do it, spill the beans, you can take over."

"What are you babbling on about Snape?" Clio still didn't look up and was talking out of the corner of her frowning mouth.

"With him out of the way, you're top dog, or should I say top owl?" Clio stiffened visibly, Snape leaned into her ear, "Stand up, shout it out. Remus is a-" 

****

CLANG 

Up went the potion ingredients. 

Down came a tray. 

Right square on Snape's head. 

Clio's movements went by so fast that it looked like she simply spilled her things. Of course, Snape on the ground cradling his greasy head made it look a little more conspicuous. 

In the back of the class, Thalia and Lilly were sharing a _very_ _large_ grin.

"Miss Aglaria, is there a problem?"

"No sir, I just spilled my tray."

"Sloppy child! See me after class for your punishment!"

"Yes sir." Clio wasn't upset. She had a perfect record, no other teacher in the school would agree to a detention for spilling your things. As professor Malfoy reared his ugly head to the other side of the class, Clio bent down towards Snape, "So, that's a sprained wrist, a partial concussion and two warnings: Leave us be."

*`*`*

The gang was half way up to the Gryffindor tower when, "Lily!" 

"Erg, so close."

"Lily, I have a proposition for you." Snape said formally, glaring at his rivals over Lily's shoulder

"She doesn't want to hear it Snape, come on Lil'." James protectively tried to turn her away.

"No, I'll meet you guys later in the tower." The group reluctantly turned up to the stairway and left Lily alone to face Snape. "What is it?" 

"You and Potter seem pretty cozy all of the sudden." Lily didn't take to the bate, Snape tried another tactic. "What are you doing tonight Lily?"

"None of your business Snape."

"Why isn't it?"

"Look, I'll do what I do every night. I'll eat dinner, I'll talk with my friends and then a I'll try to wade through all the homework your evil house head gave me."

"I could help you with that homework."

"I don't need help from you Snape, in case you forgot, I am the one of the best students at Hogwarts, and the other four are all in my house. So if I need help, I won't be rushing to your side."

"Tut, tut Lily, one of these days you'll be begging for my help."

Lily's eyes narrowed, "Listen Severus, I really doubt that you chased me through three corridors to offer me help with potions."

Snape blinked, no one called him by his first name, "To right," he said recovering. "I just thought you should know that I'll be watching you tonight."

"Why tonight?" Lily asked squirming.

"Because tonight is the full moon, lovers will be out. You and Potter planning to sneak out under that infernal cloak of his?"

"You don't know what you're talking about Snape, just keep your greasy head out of our business and you'll be fine."

"I don't think I could do that, not after such an inviting challenge as the one Thalia gave me this morning. I'll see you tonight, but you won't see me," and he slithered away.

***

Lily sighed in relief and turned around, smack into James, who pulled her into a hug. He had just enough time to whisper, "play along," before she pulled away, bewildered.

"Lily, what happened. Did he hurt you?"

Lily appeared confused for a moment, but recovered saying, "Um, no. I mean, I'm fine James."

"Come here baby, let's talk." James grinned, pulling Lily into an empty classroom. She'd never wanted to hit him so hard in her life. Well, in the last hour anyway. She decided, once again, that two could play at this game. "Oh Jamie! I think he knows!" 

James eyes flickered to the door where a poorly concealed Snape was listening. "So what if he does?"

"So what if he does? We could get expelled that's all!"

"Come on Lily, this is making Remus happy!"

"Who cares about Remus! My reputation is on the line here!" James winced; Lily was too good an actress. She mouthed sorry to him before continuing, "Look James, me and you have been together for a long time, but I'm just not sure I can keep up all these lies."

"Lily, baby, do you think you can do this just once more? For the gang, for me?" Lily rolled her eyes mouthing something along the lines of, "you weirdo," before dramatically replying, "I think…no wait. I just can't anymore! Tonight's off, the girls and I are sick of this, if you go down, you're not taking us with you!" She broke into a sob and dashed out of the classroom. James pretended to look devastated until he saw Snape go and then high tailed it to the Common Room, looking for Lily and wondering if he was going to get punished for what they just did. He found her at the usual spot, arguing with Sirius about what he was, and was not, to do in the back of Divination, even if it was stupid subject. 

"Hey baby, great performance." Everyone's mouth dropped at the word baby and the fact that said word was directed at Lily. Their jaws dropped even further when Lily responded, "No problem Jamie, sweetie. You weren't too bad yourself."

"Am I missing something?" Sirius asked feeling James forehead.

"Yes!" The duo collapsed, laughing, into their seats and started saying things like, "Did you see his face?" and, "Did I ever, thought he was going to turn purple!"

"What happened?" Everyone chorused

"We just staged a little show for Snape. He now thinks the girls are staying at home tonight, and that Lily and I are two very dramatic and forlorn lovers."

"EH?"

"Brilliant isn't it?"

"Brilliant was not the word we were thinking of, no…"Thalia and Clio muttered, sharing concerned and doubtful looks with their partners. 

"Hi guys!" piped Peter as he joined the group. 

"Hey Peter, where have you been?"

"Hospital wing."

"We won't ask."

"Thanks."

*`*`*

About twenty minutes later, everyone sat on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. They had just finished comparing what they had all done and said that day. It seemed as if Snape hadn't managed to get any new information on them. Also, from what their sources said, he hadn't told Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle yet, and didn't seem to keen on the idea. 

"I guess he realizes what idiots they truly are." Sirius said as he stared into the fire.

"Well, if he doesn't tell them before the full moon tonight then we're set. You guys can slip out a lot easier. As for slipping out, I'm gone," Remus got up and hesitantly started to make for the portrait hole, then spun around. "You know, you don't have to do this. It's getting far more dangerous than it started out to be, and I don't want you getting into anymore trouble on my account."

Lily waved a hand, "Remus, you're our friend, it doesn't matter how bad it gets." 

"Besides, we're not going to let you have all the fun!" James grinned

Remus broke into a smile, but it quickly began to fade. "But, you've never seen me in this state, I do get kind of…"

"Freaky?" Sirius offered

"Odd," Peter suggested

"Werewolf-ish" James stated finally.

"Exactly." Remus confirmed.

"Remus, don't be stupid, we've been watching you guys in our animal forms since first year. I think you look quite dashing as a sheep in wolfs clothing."

Everyone laughed and Remus said, "Thanks Clio" and kissed her on the cheek. 

After Remus walked out and the laughter subsided as Lilly looked at Clio's face, "Calm down Hon, it can't be healthy to turn that red!"

"Shut up!"

And a pillow fight commenced. 

*`*`*`*`*

Down in the Slytherin Common Room, Snape knew something was amiss. James and Lily were sworn enemies, why the sudden change to the most dramatic couple in Hogwarts? He wrote it off as a small, miscalculated glitch. After all, his mind was to brilliant a thing to waist to spend his hours contemplating the dismal love lives of the Gryffindor's. But still… 

"Malfoy!"

"Yes, Snape?"

"I want you and your goons to tag those insufferable girls that hang around James, Sirius and them. Don't let them out of your sight."

"We'll take care of it," Malfoy nodded, grinning nastily. "But why?"

"Don't concern yourself with particulars! Just do it!" Snape barked, bringing out his wand.

"Sure, fine, whatever, I'll go tell the others."

Snape calmed down as Malfoy slithered out of sight, _'He's been far too easy to control lately, something is amiss there as well. But soon, I'll be able to control those pathetic Gryffindor's too.' _

*`*`*`*`*

In the girls' dorm room, an odd conversation was taking place: 

"Just a little bit more! Push!"

"I am pushing!"

"Well push harder!"

*`*`*

The same seemed to be happening in the boys':

"Pull!"

"I'm pulling, I'm pulling!

"Almost have it…."

"YES!"

"The last boulder between our rooms is gone!"

*`*`*

They had decided to finish the passage; since staying close was more important than ever now.

"Do you guys think we can get through alright?" Lily asked poking her head in.

"I guess…"

"You'd better not… I think I'll put some strengthening charms and transfigure some rocks into support seems. That way one of us won't get caught in a cave in."

"Well, how long will that take?" Sirius wined

"It'll be ready soon, I just need to look it over in this book…"

"Oh gimmee!" James grabbed the book Clio was showing them through the whole and scanned it over. "Support beams coming through!" He held his wand out with grandeur and frowned as all of them took cover. "Hey people, I know what I'm doing!"

As if to proof his words, several rocks grew into steel beams and fastened themselves around the passage. "See?"

"Great job James!" Lily said approvingly looking in the hole.

"Never thought I'd see the day…." Thalia trailed off dumbstruck.

Everyone was looking back and fourth between the two. "What!" Lily demanded.

"You just said, good job, to _James_!"

"Well, he did do a good job on the wall."

"So, you finally admit I'm better than you?"

"Shut up Prongsy, I still think you're a prick!"

"Am not!

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Oh shut up! I thought you guys had finally come to your senses, but I suppose that's to much to ask?"

"Damn strait." James said defiantly

"You idiot!" Lily crawled through the whole and smacked him.

"Ouch!"

"Lily, stop beating James and strengthen this wall will you?" Still beating James with one hand, Lily charmed the tunnel.

Clio sighed, "Close enough, I'll just finish it off here…." She took out her wand and set the whole passage in red floors, roof, and walls, making it smooth and so no dirt got on your robes when you crawled through, "…and to add a little comfort…" She mumbled placing gold pillows and the Gryffindor banner in it. "For the final touch, Thalia, please hand me your stuffed Lion." 

"My what?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay…." Thalia went over to her bed and grabbed her golden lion with the red collar that Sirius had one at the fair in Hogsmead for her. "Here," she said handing it over.

Cleo set the stuffed Lion in the passage and waved her wand, it began to grow almost instantly. "Gryffindor lion, guard this passageway and the dorms it leads to. The password for entry is "Lily and James are in love."

"WHAT!" Lily and James hollered, stopping their beating on one another for a moment.

"Deal with it you two." 

The golden lion nodded and shrunk back to the size of a teddy bear.

"A lot of good that's going to do" Peter said, glancing at the teddy bear doubtfully.

"He'll get bigger and more aggressive when someone tries to enter our dorms and the passage." Clio said proudly patting its head.

"Oh… and were did you learn that little trick?" Peter edged away from the passage slightly and sat on his bed.

Clio shrugged, "Around."

"Alright, let me have a go." Thalia jumped into the passage and instantly the cute teddy lion grew to monstrous proportions. 

"State your business," it demanded.

"Don't take that tone with me Gryffy! I cuddled you one to many times for that attitude!"

The lion cocked its head in confusion and said, "Do you know the password? If you don't, I'll have to eat you." 

Despite the fact that her own stuffed animal was threatening to eat her, Thalia had to laugh at its innocent declaration. "The password is Lily and James are in love and you're not supposed to eat me! This is my passageway!"

The lion, fairly confused, merely smiled and shrank back to its original size, letting Thalia pass. 

The first thing she did was drag the kicking and screaming Lily and James apart and take away their wands. James had transfigured Lily's hair into snakes and Lily had charmed James's shoes so that he couldn't stop dancing a jig. Then she kissed Sirius on the cheek and said, "Man, all that work and your room is a mess. No idea of presentation I see?"

All around the room, clothes, homework and other objects relating to pranking were strewn. "What?" the boys' all asked defensively 

"Please don't tell me this is clean." Clio asked, climbing through

"Well, if you're so spiffy, let's see your rooms."

The girls led the boys through the other side of the passage and into a tasteful and stylishly decorated, perfectly clean, room. 

"How do you do your work, think up pranks, fight with us, train as naturals, _and_ keep your room clean?"

"One simple and logical answer," Lily stated, "Girls."

"Are," Clio continued.

"Better." Thalia finished.

"That's helpful." James said bored

"Come on guys, back to your room, its lights out. Hey…where's Peter?"

"That little rats probably being berated by someone somewhere…" Sirius yawned.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just kidding, he fell asleep in the middle of the pushing and pulling."

"What time are we due to meet?"

"In two hours, Filch will be past the great hall doors and you can sneak out under the cloak. We'll be waiting for you by the edge of the forest."

"You'd better be there."

"Oh don't worry, we will."

*`*`*`*`*

Three hours later, Peter, James and Sirius began what had become the monthly ritual in their last year. They waited until after the moon rose and slipped under James' cloak. Lily was waiting outside the portrait hole for them. "Good luck with your half," She whispered to James and the others as they passed, making there way towards the great oak doors at the front of the castle. By now, Remus would have begun his transformation, and by the time they reached the tree, it would be complete. They paused in front of the willow to change into their perspective animal forms, making sure to stay out of reach of its angry branches. Peter went first, skidding through the wild arms to get to the knob. No matter how many times they saw him do this, James and Sirius couldn't bear to watch. Even if they did tease him from time to time, Peter was their best friend, and they didn't need to see him get mangled, or worse. And this time, with all the extra pressure, they stopped breathing altogether. Finally, hearing Peter's squeaky single of clearance, they ran through the opening before it snapped shut. Huddled together they raced on each of their four legs to come into the "living room" of the shack, only to be greeted with a sight that had unfortunately become normal, they're best friend as a werewolf. 

For a moment they just stared at one another. Sirius took four slow steps up to Remus' side and, together, they let out one, long and haunted howl. The first signal to begin the nights adventures.

*`*`*

The girls went over their altered plans one more time before setting off. Lily was to go downstairs claiming to use the Prefects bathroom (she had an all-night hall pass for being a Perfect in the running for the coveted Head Girl position). Then be seen by the Slytherin lackeys and possibly Snape himself and, if at all possible, slip the information about where the other girls were hanging out as well. Afterwards she was to head strait back before the moon came out, and let the boys out from the portrait whole. Clio was positioned in the owlry, looking like she was sending and note to her mum, when in fact, sending one to Thalia, who would be waiting for the signal in the Myths class room (Midnight-Sensei had allowed them use for it _whenever_ they wanted). If found, Thalia would say she was studying. This in fact proved just how stupid the Slytherin Lackeys were, because anyone who believed that Thalia would spend her Friday night off studying was quit an idiot. Thalia would quickly fly to the waiting Lily; and together they would wait in the oak tree for Clio and eventually meet up with the boys by the edge of the forest. Confused? So were they.

*`*`*

Lily raced down the hallway, "How on earth did I get into all this?" Lily was all for adventure, but if anybody had told her that all of her actions in the past five years would lead to running up and down the virtually haunted halls of Hogwarts, _LOOKING_ for Severus Snape. Then high tailing it to keep a date with three Animagi's and a werewolf; she would have not only said that they were crazy, she would have hexed them. Yet, here she was doing just that and the scariest part of it all was it made perfect sense to her. Stopping in front of the perfects bathroom, she checked her watch and muttered, "10:30, right on time." 

Snape was in fact the Slytherin Perfect, much to Lily's disgust, and always passed the bathroom around this time on his, "Patrol." 

"Evens," he said nodding to her in passing as he jotted down a quick note on the slimy clipboard that he always took along on his rounds.

"Snape," she responded just as mechanically, before turning to the bathroom.

It took him until he was halfway down the corridor before Snape realized the significance of what he had just seen. "Evens?" he said in a more conversational tone. "Don't you and your boyfriends have a date tonight?"

"What on earth are you going on about now Snape?" she replied, bored.

"Nothing, I just never knew you and Potter were such a thrilling couple."

"What does it concern you?"

"Professor Malfoy wants me to keep an eye on all of you."

"Oh, he does, does he?"

"Yes, and all of your little friends seem to be missing tonight." 

Lily squirmed, "Thalia is studying in the Myths library, and Clio said something about owling her mum." Snape waited, "I have no idea where the boys are." She snapped and strode into the bathroom, slamming the door. At the same moment, Malfoy and his lackeys came into view.

"You three, I need you to guard this door tonight, when Evens comes out, tail her to the common room and make sure she doesn't leave the Gryffindor tower. I also need you to watch her two friends, Aglaria is in the owlry, and Karasuko-" Snape angrily rubbed his wrist "-is in the Myths class through the Great Hall." 

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all looked dumbstruck, "How on earth are we supposed to tail all three at once?"

"Split up, you idiots."

"What about Potter and his groupies."

"I'll take care of them, just do what you're told." 

Snape strode off in a huff, and Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle looked at each other, "I'll show him one day, mark my word, I will get Snape." Crabbe and Goyle gave the same response to this statement that they gave to all of Lucious,' a basic bout of nodding and flexing their muscles. "Goyle, you stay here, Crabbe, go tale Clio, I'll take care of Thalia." 

*`*`*

Lily, who was eavesdropping on the opposite side of the door, heard it all. She couldn't believe it, one sleep charm through the door, and she was home free. After letting the boys' out, she could fly out of the first available window, and wait for the rest in the Old Oak tree. Goyle's last memories that night was of hearing a feminine voice mumbled a charm, and seeing a small shadow transform from a girl, to a wide winged bird, as his eyes involuntarily snapped closed. His next memory was of Snape and Malfoy simultaneously hollering at him for "Sleeping on the job." 

*`*`*

Clio heard the thumping of Crabbe's huge feet a mile away. She hid the signal letter in her cloak and began to write a fake one to her mum. Crabbe came walked into the owlry and saw Clio sitting on the windowsill, busily scribbling away, she looked up when he entered and then went back to writing. He was undoubtedly dumbstruck, how on earth did you tale a person? He pretended to choose and owl and crabbed a near by piece of parchment. He looked up as Clio sent her owl out the window. She turned to him, saying, "Lovely night, isn't it Crabbe? To bad you'll be seeing it from the floor. Petrificus Totalus!" And so, with a body bind curse and a swirl of feathers, Clio was out of the Owlry and half way across the lake. 

*`*`*

Thalia had just read over Clio's message when the door opened. She looked up eagerly, expecting Snape and hoping to finish her previous wrist work, but her face fell when Malfoy walked in. Not flanked, for the first time since he was six, by his cronies. Thalia barely had time to realize that this meant Snape was still not taken care of before he spoke, "Odd time to be doing homework, even for you."

"You should know by now that I like doing things the odd way." She set down her book and began ruffling through the shelves and boxes for a new one. 

"How many of those bloody things have you read?"

"Eight so far tonight, eleven last night, ten the night before, and thirteen last Tuesday."

"I haven't even read that many this fucking year!"

"Why I am I not surprised?"

"What on earth could be so damn interesting?"

Thalia winced inside; did this guy really have to swear ever sentence? Maybe she would take Clio's advice and quit cursing…"Actually, it's the things that aren't about this earth that interest me." Seeing the blank look on Malfoy's face she continued, "I'm reading up on my heritage for the debate I have coming up."

"You're Greek?"

"Yes."

"And Japanese?"

"Yes"

"Well, what's so amazing about that?"

If the time hadn't been running short, Thalia would have taken him out, then and there. 

"It just happens that I'm related to some very old families, have you ever heard of Artemis, Malfoy?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

Thalia growled and made to leave, "Where do you think you're going?" Malfoy said, standing in her way. 

"I'm going where I please."

"Oh no your not, I didn't want it to come to this, but you have to stay here." He pulled put his wand. 

Thalia raised her hands to show they weren't near her wand. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm under strict orders to keep you here."

"Like hell you are!" _'Oops, there goes that resolution.' She reprimanded herself. _"Look Lucious, you may be able to push your girlfriend around like this but-" Thalia paused as the clock chimed eleven. This was really bad, Snape was running loose and she was already late. It was time for an efficient escape. While Malfoy was still distracted by the clock, she made a quick hand gesture and his wand flew out of his hand to hers. Saying a quick jelly leg curse, she jumped out the window, turning into a raven as she did so.

*`*`*

"Its about TIME!" Was Thalia's only greeting. Both Clio and Lilly had been waiting for her in the old oak tree. 

"Oh bite me!" Thalia, apparently, was in no mood to be yelled at.

"Someone beat us to it, what took you so long?"

Thalia's hand flew to her neck and she blushed, "Good and bad news. The good news is Malfoy has a serious case of jelly leg and might have minor balding when he's older." She grinned.

"And?" Clio prompted 

"Bad new is, Snape's still at large."

"I know," Lily nodded, "but we have to find the guys before they do something stupid, like try to rescue us."

There was a murmur of agreement as Lily, Thalia and Clio (or Pele, Nut and Athens, as they were called in such forms) flew out from the tree and onto the roof of Hagrid's hut. Down below, three frightening figures and a rat loomed by the edge of the forest. Lily giggled as an idea formed in her mind and before the others could stop her, she had dove strait for Prongs. 

*`*`*

From her perch above them all, Midnight-sensei noticed just how odd they looked then. Immerging from the woods was an owl perched on a werewolf, a Raven riding on the tale of a huge black dog and last, but certainly not least, a very irritated stag, with a glowingly smug Phoenix on its antlers. "Yes, they'll do just fine," she thought affectionately. "But what's the harm in guiding there way a little tonight?" Pixie Midnight quickly sent a burst of sparks over a certain special place in the forest before setting off back into the castle… yes, they'd do just fine. 

*`*`*

"What was that?" Prongs asked, titling his antlers up to look, almost causing Pele to fall off of them in the process. 

"Sparks." Pele answered irritated.

"I know that genius, why were they there?"

"Sparks just don't appear on their own, so either deep in the forest there's someone with a wand, or the Elves are up to their games…Imps could be at it too," Nut responded

"House Elves don't like Imps." Moony said, giving his first point of communication since his monstrous howl.

"Who said anything about house elves? I'm talking real elves."

"Elves? In our forest? But we've been all over that place and there hasn't been any sign that might imply an Elf." Padfoot was wide eyed 

"Then there most certainly are elves in there, elves leave evidence in places they aren't, and you'd never know where they really were." It was amazing that while being a bird, Athens still could give her patented know it all look.

"But, why send out sparks now?"

"Major party time, looks like adventure found us!" Nut was hopping all over Padfoots' back, much to his annoyance.

Pele grinned, "Adventure, serious trouble…same difference I suppose." While they bounded off in search of the mysterious creatures, Snape stepped off the bottom step of the castle. He too had seen the sparks, and headed strait for them.

Oh the world has sat in the palm of my hand 

Not that you'd see

And I'm tired and bored of waiting for you

And all those things, you never do

'Cause it's me, and my life,

It's my life,

It's my life

*`*`*`*`*

__

A.N. Yes, I am the queen of cliffhangers! ::cackles:: Excuse me, I got carried away. Many thanks to Rosewind Star for perfecting this chapter with me; may our brick walls crumble girl! And also to everyone who ever reviewed this. I posted it a long time ago, under the name of "The Animagi, bold, brilliant, and the Amazing," but in all honesty it was a mess. The fonts changed, the story line was slightly off and…well, you think I have grammar issues now? Ha! You should have seen it then. So I'm calling this affectionately Version 2.0 and here it stands. I'm going to complete this year at Hogwarts for our freaky crew and then who knows. I might try to say what happens when Harry comes in his fifth year to find out his Parents secrets…then again, I might not! The song is "My Life" by Dido from the "No Angel" album. I had a heck of a hard time deciding between this and the song "Slide" off of the same album. If you know the song and have an opinion about which you prefer, I'd love to hear it, who knows, you might change something in the story for the better. R&R!


	8. The Ol'ore MalleThe Paths of Dreams

****

Disclaimer: I won nothing that you recognize from any of J.K. Rowlings books. Nor do I own the things belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Anything that I've invented I do own, you know what that is. Don't sue. And don't complain. Enjoy!

*`*`*`*`*`*

__

I love the time and in between

The calm inside me

In the space where I can breathe

I believe there is a distance I have wandered

To touch upon the years of

Reaching out and reaching in

Holding out holding in

I believe

This is heaven to no one else but me

And I'll defend it as long as I can be

Left here to linger in silence

If I choose to would you try to understand?

****

Chapter Six

The Ol'ore Malle

The Paths of Dreams

Deep in the woods, Centaurs and elves stopped their dancing. The pounding of hooves and the pads of paws against soft and fertile ground was heard from a distance. Several of a travailing band of elves showed their first signs of fear since arrival and retreated back into the thicket, but the older and wiser conversed in low tones with the centaurs before bursting out in merry mirth and calling back their people. "'Tis frequent visitors coming, werewolf and their friends have seemingly returned. May I ask some of the more skillful of the hunt to seek them out?" And all at once, the music began again and the dance resumed, feasters went back to their feasting and the wise, and not so wise, went back to their talk. Poetry flowed as frequently as the nymph nectar and the two governors of the creatures sighed; glad to see their people contented, however short a time it was to last. 

Soft feet met soft turf, the elven hunters ran, seeking out their friends in a once known land.

Moony lay down happily, Padfoot scurried around the tree with Wormtail and Nut and Athens were flying around his head, diving down occasionally to deliver small berries and leaves, eventually giving him a crown. Pele looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and, having decided upon something, flew off, returning moments later with a thorn, placing it dead center, where the largest of the stones would have gone. Nut and Athens looked confused for a moment before bowing their heads. 

'_A crown of thorns,'_ thought Moony, '_how very appropriate.'_

Prongs seemed rather dissatisfied with this and began to chase Pele around, who refused to go back on her decorative decision. After a few more "peaceful" moments had passed, Moony once again let out a howl, which stopped all play, stood up from his comfortable position, and signaled that it was time to move again. All followed him, though he knew not where to lead them. Pele suddenly stopped her flying and sunk back to the earth, changed into a doe and ran off in the other direction, her best friends following. At least, a large cat and a _very_ white horse followed the doe. 

"Was that the girls?"

"Suppose so."

"Were any of those things a danger to rats?"

"Everything is a danger to rats, Wormtail."

A frightened squeak ran through the forest's previously undisturbed air.

"So the first one was Lily, the doe, but I didn't get to see which one was the cat and the horse."

"Wait, Lily is a doe?" Sirius asked, amused.

Silence.

"Erm, yes." James answered truthfully.

"And James is a Stag…" Another silent, slightly indignant, pause. "This is just too good."

"Shut it, Padfoot."

The stag knocked the Grim over with his antlers.

Soft feet meet soft turf and eyes watch as strangers round upon them. Two of cloven hoof and one of padded paw, surprise staying their attack. _'They were expecting an enemy,'_ one of the hunt realizes. Greetings were given and friendly invitations exchanged; purposes to be found the same. 

Running and playing, all the while, searching for a more blithesome place. 

Magic, very strong, rushed under those light feet. Looking up, magical bird's reflection could be seen in their eyes, sharing space with wonderment. Their voices sang. They had found the Ones. 

"Bickering as usual boys?" Pele was back and so were Nut and Athens, they were alone.

"Did we just catch a glimpse of your other forms?" Prongs said, exchanging one question for another.

"Yes, and no more questions for the moment. We're expected much deeper in the forest."

"It's not safe to go into much further."

"It's not safe, if you don't have a guard. Allow me to introduce our escorts to the party!" Pele flung her wings back behind her and four people jumped with agile ease from the branches above them, landing in front with a bow. They were all very tall and lean, but all else was covered in gray cloaks, cloaks made of magic thread and things that wavered with the air, blending, if the wearer so wished, perfectly into the background. 

"We are pleased to see you, it has been too long. Yet you are all different from the last time we saw you, except you, Godric. But never mind that; there will be plenty of time for explanations during our merry making. Allow us to introduce ourselves, for you have not seen us since we were too young for our names to be chosen. I am Airendell, chieftain of the seekers of my people. This is Satair, Ravearth and Lableon. We will take you to the Centaurs, who are merrymaking with our people deep in the forest, away from preying eyes."

"Away from preying eyes, eh? Sounds like just the place we were looking for, lead on Airendell!"

The creatures formed a diamond around the group, one on each side, one to the front and one to the back, before dashing away. Had the group been humans, there would have no chance to keep up. As it was, they bolted into the very center of the forest and beyond. None of them had ever ventured so far; little did they know how large the flow of the forest floor spanned, how deep she could go. 

*`*`*`*`*

"Welcome!"

The gang spun around to find their guides missing and two obviously grand elders standing behind them, a whole community of celebrators behind. 

"Erm, hullo?"

Laughter followed making everyone feel relatively at ease, but concern still clouded their minds. The centaurs had never consorted with anyone but Hagrid as far as they knew. These beings almost looked…human. Only much more elegant and most certainly beautiful. For one crazed moment the Maurderers thought they were in the presence of angels, but something clued them in. 

The pointed ears. 

"You're elves aren't you?"

"Yes, how I would think you would remember!"

"Remember? We didn't even know the forest had elves, granted we've never been this deep before."

"But, don't you remember coming here with Godric long ago, in your time, when the forest was filled with my family. Before the first of the dark lords?"

"Excuse me? Godric…you mean Godric Gryffindor?"

"Of course, Godric, the one next to you."

"This is Remus." James nodded his antlers towards Remus, who was busy enjoying all the elven children crawling on him. He looked up into the eyes of everyone and realized that they must be talking about him, he blinked towards Clio, who landed on his back and nuzzled her head to him in reassurance. 

"Hold up, where are our guides?"

"Why, we've been here the whole time." Directly behind the elders, stood Airendell and his friends. Without their cloaks, as awesome as those had been, they looked much more royal. Cloaks thrown back around their necks, revealing garb of periwinkle, white and gold. Their hair was long and their eyes shown with mirth at the predicament of their newly found friends. 

Finally, Lily couldn't stand it. "I think I shall clear the air, if I may."

"If the fair maiden is willing to take on such a task, so be it." The Elder elf seemed to be humoring Lily; she ignored the unspoken slight. 

"You, my dear elves, seemed to once inhabit the forbidden forest, for one reason or another had to leave it. But while you were still living here, however, Godric and the other founders came to visit you, right?"

"Why would they?" James was lost; he wasn't the only one.

"Because Godric was a werewolf." Remus was making his first attempt at communication. As a werewolf, as opposed to an Animagi or a Natural, it was harder for him to speak. "The sorting hat told me."

"Yes, you're right. On the three days of the full moon, Godric used to come see us for help and comfort for we once not only inhabited this- forbidden forest did you call it? - But we ruled it as well. In our day we called it Dor Faidwen, the land of release. Its name has changed though, it is now Tol Eressea, the lonely land."

"Why is it lonely?" Everyone was seated and had a reminiscent feeling of story times from there childhood.

"Because it no longer has its gardeners. Before man and many beasts, the earth was given to the elves to take care of. I believe up at the school all of you founded, you practice something called magic?"

"Yes, but once again, we didn't found it."

"No matter who founded it, what you call magic is not so for us." For the first and last time, the high elf seemed to be almost hesitant, as if unable to communicate the depth of what he wished to say. "It is our being, a part of us, just like our minds and spirits. I suppose you would call the magic our spirits. If you asked an elf, they would plainly tell you that we do not use magic. Most of our kind do not know what that word means. I must confess its use still confounds me, even after Rowena explained it to me so very patiently. Whatever it is, it fuels the Forrest and keeps it alive. Even when we have been absent for so long, it is still powerful. But it is no longer joyous. It is lonely and dangerous. Perhaps that is why you now call it forbidden?"

"Probably, I never thought about the forest needing to be taken care of, it's just such a wild thing."

"A wild thing it is, but even wild things need someone to watch over them sometimes. And that's why we've come back. We're going to take care of it one last time."

"You seem to care much about the forest, why did you leave in the first place?"

"There was to much evil on the edge of it. Time after time, since the school moved in, evil has settled in our forest, slowly delving deeper and deeper into her. The only hope to even keep it alive was to travel into other lands, so that we would not be destroyed. Godric and the others were very kind in helping us…. Until the split."

"You mean when Slytherin tried to leave the school?"

"Aye, that's right, and then he turned on everyone. We never knew what made him do it, he seemed so amicable on the midnight visits." 

"He came? Here?" James was appalled.

"Willingly?" Peter squeaked.

"Oh yes, all of them. Helga, Rowena and Salazar used to come and support Godric during his transformations."

"Our only image of Gryffindor and Slytherin is of hem arguing…"

"Yes, in the last little while, possibly five or more years in your time, they began to have their differences show, but only a little. But right before we left they began to argue constantly. And as we left the forest, we heard rumor that Slytherin tried to kill Gryffindor. But lo, we didn't have time to stop, and we haven't come to live here again since then."

*`*`*`*`*

Interlude: The Great Greasy Git Grumbles

*`*`*`*`*

Severus Snape was not one to take frequent trips into the Forest, despite public opinion; Snape was no more pleased to have a conversation with a group of Hinkypucks then the next wizard. He had, of course, taken a few trips near the outskirts to collect potions ingredients (the potions master was too much of a coward and would never even think of endangering his son, heavens no). Never, in his entire ambitious Hogwarts carrier, had he been "dragged" this far into the forest. Damn Gryffindor's. It's their entire fault. Everything is their fault; including his impending position as a Death Eater. 

Snape could of course, back this up with perfect logic. Lord Voldemort was a relative of Salazar Slytherin (whether ancestor or descendant, the Dark Lord would not say). Hundreds of years ago, Salazar and Godric had argued as to the purity of blood and whether or not that made a difference in the outcome of magic. Thus the first recorded war in light and dark magic in England began (unless Tolkein was truly serious about Sauron, which, of course, would in fact explain some things about the Worlds State). Unfortunately, the whole thing was never settled, despite Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs best attempts, and now, possible more than a thousand years later, they were still having wars about it. Severus didn't actually care that much about pure blood, of course he would never admit it, but it was obvious that, while not incredibly bright in everyday matters (for heavens sake, she voluntarily hung out with Potter), Lily Evens was a very talented witch. Passing even him in every subject except potions. 

Severus continued to grumble about certain Gryffindor's bad habit of playing on the full moon. He had long suspected the reason for Remus' absences, but had never had proof, and that great all loving equal opportunity Headmaster would never kick Remus out. Then again, Snape could make his life a living hell until he dropped out, couldn't he? The fact that he had found the other Gryffindor fifth years to be sneaking out to "Help Remus" on the full moon was just a perk. A great, wonderful, perk. Severus obviously hadn't been raised for friendship, he was in fact not built for any kind of love. He never understood the fact that the school founders had risked becoming Animagi (a rarely practiced principle at the time) to help Godric. Let alone since Godric was a werewolf and even if several people had become soft towards the beasts over the recent years, they most certainly weren't then. The weakness of friendship must certainly be a strong one. Snape stopped to observe that he must have been getting closer to wherever those abominable Gryffindor's where. White fur from a Stags pelt was caught on a burnt tree, evidently there was some sort of brawl, but Severus couldn't find any traces of wand magic. 

He continued on, never dropping his train of thought. If friendship was this much a threat to reputation, then Severus was glad that little Malfoy, his supposed best friend, was trying to plan his destruction. Never mind, Severus was about to become part of a much larger circle than the Slytherin house. He, on his 16 birthday, was going to be initiated and become a Death Eater. Severus had no doubt about passing, especially since it was tradition. The Snapes' didn't concern themselves with much other than themselves, and since they themselves where purebloods, they sided with what many would call the "Dark Side." Snapes' simply called it the winning side, the side of power. Power, that's why he was doing it. He would get the power, not by friendship with the Death Eaters; friendship did not exist in that circle, more than one Death Eater had handed his best mate over to the Aurors to stay out of trouble. No, the Death Eaters functioned under two simple and basic principles: a lust for power and sworn loyalty to one thing, and one thing only, Lord Voldemort. 

They would do all his bidding, in exchange for power. They would have everything: family, power, and blood on their hands. Blood. That was the one thing Severus didn't quite have a taste for (besides Gryffindor's). Why did they have to kill the stupid muggles? Stupidity wasn't a reason for death. 

__

'It is this time,' he told himself firmly. 

He would have it all. And he would wipe those stinking smiles off of Black and Potters faces, permanently. Black and Potter had never really done anything to him, except for all the usual pranks they pulled on everyone, even each other. But sometimes, to some people, that's enough to drive them to do things that no one should do. 

Family, Power, and Blood on his hands. 

Damn those Gryffindor's.

*`*`*`*`*

Back with the Elves:

*`*`*`*`*

"All right, that's it!" Lily and the rest of the girls transformed into themselves, while the boys stayed in their forms to keep Remus calm. 

"Godric was killed by Slytherin! This is whole new information!" Clio, apparently, didn't like new information unless it came from a good, hearty and reliable, book.

"We said he tried to kill Godric, not that he did. We have no idea how he actually died."

This calmed Clio down and she stopped waving her arms round like a mad woman, but she did pace and continue to mumble to herself, trying to remember if this was in one of her books and she had just missed it. 

"Calm down Clio. And stops trying to re-think every book you've ever read! If you missed it the first time it wouldn't be in your memory, Clio!" Thalia stopped trying to reason verbally with her best friend and started to shake her. 

Lily, used to such displays, ignored it and began to think out loud. Unnoticed by many whom where now watching Thalia and Clio go at it. "We know the legend of the Chamber of Secrets, Godric refused to 'purge' the school of those like myself 'unworthy' of magic. That probably set him off, then, knowing boys, they never resolved it and now Voldemort, Salazar's heir, is trying to purge the whole dang world. 

"Airendell?" Lily called to one of the few elves not still engrossed in the spectacle that was her two best friends.

"Yes, Mistress Lily?"

"Just Lily please. How did Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff feel about the attempted murder?"

"Not to happy from what little I remember. They where very shocked, I suppose they didn't understand how deep the enmity ran between the other two founders. No one did. Rowena and Helga decided to stay out of it, as that seemed to be what the two men desired, and they took leave of the school to come with us partway on our journey west. Then we lost contact with them, until resent times we've had no human contact with the school."

"Have you had any contacts other than human?"

"Yes, Midnight, the chief Pixie for her clan. But you know her, you are the Mistress Natural, she has no doubt befriended you."

"She's done more than that. She ahs become our sworn tutor and guardian."

"You must be very gifted as both witch and Natural; she does often bother with humans."

"No, she does not, and as bothersome as she can be, she always proves her use in the end. Was there any other contacts?"

"Just Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee?" James was James again; Lily jumped about eight feet before hitting him on the arm. 

Airendell smiled, "Yes, Bumblebee, the headmaster of your school."

"Dumbledore?" Lily was lost.

"Dumbledore means Bumblebee in Latin, no doubt Midnight and he decided to have fun, always knew they were off their rockers." 

Lily was rather dumbfounded that James knew any Latin, then again, it might be part of every young wizard's knowledge of what the great Albus Dumbledore's name meant. After five years, Lily still felt she didn't know enough about the Wizarding World. 

Seeing her confusion, James said, "My parents make me take Latin during the holidays, really boring, but I guess it has its uses."

"Why do you learn Latin?" Lily had forgotten about her previous line of question. Airendell was not bothered that he had been obviously forgotten, and decided to study this oddball group of soon to be Hero's. The Centaurs had entrusted much information to the elves and they now knew more about the state of things than pleased them.

"Knowledge of Latin and other stupid things like that are required of someone in my family."

"You're not really answering the question you know."

"Yes, I do. I really don't like talking about it."

"We all know you're family is rich James."

"Yes, and we all know yours is too."

"Not rich enough that knowing Latin is mandatory."

"True."

"Mistress?" 

Lily turned, despite herself; James coughed, mumbling something obscene, Lily kicked him in the shins.

"Yes, Airendell?"

"Midnight is waiting for you, she is very anxious."

"Lead on." Lily left without James who seemed to be pondering something, while nursing his shin.

"She wanted Prongs too, which one is that?"

"That's him." Lily pointed to James; she didn't really feel like getting him, so Airendell beckoned that he should follow. 

*`*`*`*`*

Good-byes:

*`*`*`*`*

"Its about time, I called for you three minutes ago." Midnight was again only eight inches

"How would we have heard you out here professor?"

"I wasn't blaming you, I was blaming Airendell, he's the one who has the best hearing of all his people. He probably heard me call before I even opened my mouth."

"You both flatter and berate me properly Midnight. Why did you want to see Mistress Lily and Prongs?"

"That's Master Prongs, not mistress."

Lily snorted but said nothing as Midnight was obviously antsy, and it had nothing to do with eating too much sugar or having to go to the bathroom. 

"Someone's tracking us aren't they?" They asked reluctantly

"Yes, two someone's."

"Snape and Malfoy." Lily had not the eyes nor hearing of an elf, but she did know that Thalia merely hexed Malfoy and they were certain Snape was loose.

"What about them?" a new voice asked.

"Peter! Don't scare us like that. What are you doing here? Why aren't you watching the fight?"

"Thalia and Clio were working Remus up, so Sirius stopped them and they're all waiting for you guys. I got worried when you weren't there anymore, so I came to look for you."

__

'Pure Wormtail,' thought Lily. _'His loyalty is the only thing that keeps him going, he's not cut out for this sort of thing.'_

"We were just talking about what to do next, Wormtail. It seems we haven't lost our other companions as well as we had hoped."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Prongs, but did you just call him Wormtongue?"

"No. Wormtail."

"Ah, that is a good thing. I do not have to give harm to your friend then." He sheathed his two blades and stared intently at Wormtail, who was unable to keep his gaze. "We owe much of the downfall to one with a similar name as yours, master Wormtail. You had better be careful with it."

"He'll keep his name, we all gave it to him, he's or friend." James was standing firm. 

"I do not doubt that, and for it I am glad. You will need many friends, Master Potter."

"How did you know my last name?"

"James, you're not exactly unheard of, and Bumblebee and I have had to explain your uses to the elves several times over. Please do understand you need to get the others out, NOW! **DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE GO TO THE PLANE PATHS!** AND CLEAN UP THE MESS YOU TWO MADE!" 

Midnight had yet to raise her voice at any of them and the effect was rather startling. She glowed quite brightly, and began to move towards the elder elf, which she seemed to know rather well. "The mess you two made," referred to the fight James and Lily had had while in animal form, they were arguing over directions and, needless to say, Lily got the long awaited wish of blowing fire at James. 

"Padfoot, Moony, Pele, Athens, we need to move from here now unless we want Snape to tell the Death Eaters where their next enemy has made camp. MOVE!" Everyone did as commanded. 

"How did you know why the elves were here?" Lily asked James as they exited the very heart of the forest. 

"Its rather obvious they love that forest, it's a part of them, they looked at it very lovingly, they don't even tread the ground harder than they need to."

"Elves never tread the ground harder than they need to, but go on."

"They're going to protect the forest by any means necessary, it's their duty. They're obviously protecting it against a dark lord, and the only known one is… Voldemort."

"Good boy, say that name!"

"Not again so soon Lily."

"Fine."

"We are here, you know the paths from here on. Visit us again soon, we will find you at a better time. When we can talk to… Moony, too."

Everyone was grateful for this and as they passed each other Airendell passed Lily a peace of paper. She thrust it in her robes, earning a curious glance from James. Had they the eyes of an elf, they would have seen the Centaurs exchange worried looks with Midnight. "They can do it." She repeated to them. "Do not worry because they are young and unsure."

"Many who can, don't"

"These will, these will."

Even without the ears of an elf, they could hear the songs that followed them out of the forest. Evidently the elves were spread throughout the forest and singing of their sorrows and in their praises as they passed: 

__

"How beautiful the day and night;

The earth is singing in the wind,

The voices rise and touch the ski

Telling all the earth's believing,

And in the night the sighs fall down,

And from the skies sighs fall down on me.

And when I move away from view

It rises up to touch the ski

Telling all that I believe in,

And from the night the earth shall sing,

And from the night the earth shall sing,

And from the night the earth shall sing again.

Ba dheas an la go oiche

Na gloritha binne I mo thaobh

'S aoibhness I gach ait gan gruaim 

Athes ar mo chroi go deo

He-a-r-o-ro

He-a-r-o-ro

Ma Shiulaim o na laetha beo

An ghrian's an ghealach

My voice is singing in the wind,

Nil uaim ach smaointe o mo shaoil

Deora ar mo chroi go bron

He-a-ro

He-a-ro

He-a-o-ro"

*`*`*`*`*

The Run:

*`*`*`*`*

"Alright, so if we can't take any normal paths, we'll just have to figure another way out. I suppose the girl can fly out, Remus has to sneak back into the shack…But there's only one path we know of back there…and everyone knows it, well, everyone who's ever run through the forest."

"I assume Snape has?"

"At least the outskirts, and that's where the path is."

"Athens, Nut, go to the clearing by the edge of Bane's old spot, James' Broomstick should still be there, unless Hagrid found it. Bring it back, James and Peter can at least leave on that."

Athens and Nut did as commanded, James turned to Padfoot and Moony, "Padfoot, go along the path to Hogsmead, then take a U-turn and you'll face the shack, keep moony there and then wait for Lily, she should be there to carry you back."

"How is Lily going to carry me back?"

"She's a Phoenix, strength above just about every other animal, remember?"

"No, have you actually been paying attention in class Prongs?"

"Shut up you two. Prongsy, do you have your cloak?" 

"Yes."

"Good, you'll need it to fly without being seen. But how on earth have you kept a cloak with you this whole time?"

"I hung it on my antlers, they make a great coat rack."

Clio and Thalia discontinued the discussion by dropping a Silver Arrow on James' head. Silver Arrows where not the best brooms for Quidditch, James had a Nimbus for that. The Silver Arrow was like owning a vintage automobile, classic. Unfortunately, this was not HIS classic.

"This isn't my broom."

"What?"

"Mine has my fathers initials inscribed in it, this doesn't."

"That's because its Lily's, yours wasn't in the clearing, but a note saying 'Gotcha where I wantcha' was."

"Snape should never quote modern pop culture, it doesn't suit him." Sirius took on the air of a great literary critique.

"Stop it. Padfoot, make for the shack, I'll be by in twenty minutes, James, take Peter, keep him in mouse form, the cloak will fit better that way. We're off."

  
Three birds made their quick escape up into the dormitories followed by a boy and a mouse. Two dogs were less lucky. 

"Padfoot."

"Shush Moony, it's too hard for you to talk."

"Padfoot!"

"What!"

"I smell other humans, if we don't get out now…"

It was much easier for Sirius and Remus to get along in animal form; both being some sort of dog creature they could communicate with ease. The only problem was when it came time to wrestle Remus to the ground, say when a kid got in their way, the job usually fell on Sirius; him being the big black Grim that he was. Sirius both loved and hated this, who wouldn't love a chance to fight and play with a werewolf without getting harmed (a werewolf can't turn a dog into a wolf, only humans). But then again, he sometimes had to hurt Remus to keep him down, and no one likes to taste their best friends blood in their own mouth. Therefor Sirius opted to try and get Remus away from the spot, rather than have somebody (somebody most likely being Snape or Malfoy) spot him and freak. They ran, Sirius occasionally having to shove Remus in the right direction, all the way until Hogsmead, before they met trouble. Unfortunately, trouble was already there.

"Hello…I know you're one of Potters gang, now which one exactly?" Severus Snape was standing in their way, wand out, eyes ready to kill.

(A.N. the author would like to point out that this chapter is plenty long enough and she could just leave you right here, to wait another three weeks while I procrastinate with the next chapter, but being the wonderful person she is, here is the next and final part. You owe me.)

*`*`*`*`*

The Morning After:

*`*`*`*`*

__

'My head hurts. I'm hungry. Why is it **so **darn bright in here? Where are the others? Did something crawl in my mouth and die? Ewe, forget the hungry. What did Pomfrey make me drink? Oh wait, that was Padfoot's impromptu midnight snack last night. Last time I disregard Clio's advice, I hope she was joking about the armadillo droppings. My head still hurts, then again, so does everything else. That's it, I want my MUMMY!'

Such were the first brilliant thoughts of the day by one Remus J. Lupin. His second and third thoughts of the day were that he had been returned to his dorm room, that his friends were hovering by the edge of his bed. Fourth came the reason for the bright light, a hovering bulb of light with wings, floating in one of the many open windows in the dorm. The day was bright and mild, but there was a slight breeze outside. It tickled Remus' starling human skin and made him feel scalded for some reason. He groaned, inadvertently drawing his friend's attention to himself. 

"My head hurts." He finally said, giving up the wild speculation as to what in the ham sandwich that bright dot could be. 

"Good day to you too. Madam Pomfrey was kind enough to drop off some headache potion for you, should you need it."

"No, no, never mind."

"So your head doesn't hurt then?"

"Feels like a million Chimaera's are tap dancing on my brain yes, but I'll live."

"But my dear Moony, it's the quality of life that counts." Padfoot said, grinning and handing the cup to Moony, who pushed it away. 

"Trust me, if I drink that, the quality of my life will drop below a Slytherin's."

"Shush! We do not speak of such things here!" Sirius was plainly joking, but he was also plainly made grumpy by the mention of a Slytherin before breakfast, and his coffee.

"Why shouldn't we? McGonnagal soundproofed the place after we moved in." James said grinning a grin to rival Sirius'.

"Aside from that obvious achievement, yes…" 

"Guys, what happened last night?" Remus interrupted.

Sirius wrinkled his nose, "You smelled human flesh," Remus looked incredibly disappointed in himself. "But," Sirius quickly added, "you were the one to try to get out of there. I mean, you wanted nothing to do with it, I didn't even have to wrestle you! So you owe me one," he flashed a winning smile. 

"I'll remember that, but I also remember seeing Snape, with a wand, pointed at you."

"Oh, that. Pele took care of it."

"How did she do that without reveling who she was?"

"Remember that " playful little spat" she shot at me? Well, imagine that, only when she's really mad."

"I'd rather not. You know she's really something special, notice how all those elves bowed to her and stuff? Everyone like, revered them, you'd better watch it mate, she won't-"

"Be around forever, I know, I know." James said, a lazy hand gesture shooing away the words and stares of the others, "Padfoot was kind enough to inform me of that while you were asleep, over and over again. Only with some more interesting idea's about her and Airendell."

"Somehow I can't picture Lily with an elf." Peter said in a matter of fact voice, the one that he usually only got to use in Herbology. 

Sirius shrugged and Remus winced. "Those elves made me feel funny, there's something so…reminiscent, about them. They've been forgotten, they were the first creatures here, and we've left them behind." He looked up from his musings to see blank faces and raised eyebrows; he apologized. "I'm sorry. This has gotten way out of control. Someone could have _really _gotten hurt. If Lily hadn't swooped down on Snape, Padfoot could be dead, or worse" 

Sirius made a disgusted face, as if he had half been wishing Pele hadn't come so he could have ripped Snape limb from limb. 

"Or I could have hurt the girls, or even you…. I could have even bitten and elf! I could have injured a majestic being!" Remus was quite plainly begging for closer on the issue.

"You must really hold a high opinion of yourself, if you think you could harm one of those elves, my dear Moony."

"Sensei!"

"Would you please stop popping up all over the school like that?" Peter asked, the wind knocked out of him from shock.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't possibly. Dumbledore specifically requested I do so, it's in my job description."

"Oh, of course. And to what do we owe this visit?" James asked.

"I have come up with the specific task of getting your Quidditch captain to pick dates for both practice and games. Amos has requested a day in November and seeing how Mudungus Fletcher is absent and I don't have time to track him down, I have to ask the second in command. James, if you would?"

While James signed up for a spot, Sirius asked Midnight, "Isn't this Madam Hooches job?"

"Yes, but she's on a temporary leap of absence. So I, being the only truly impartial teacher in the school," The boys exchanged doubtful looks, "volunteered to referee in her place."

"Why did she leave?" Peter asked, concerned

"Death in the family, "Midnight admitted, drooping visibly. Everyone nodded, death in the families were becoming more regular than sick leave. 

"Which reminds me, James, Dumbledore needs to see you in his office this afternoon about Christmas, he received a request from you're Grandmother and wished to get your opinion on it."

"Alright, but I don't know the-"

"Earwax, the password is earwax."

"Should you have told us _all_ that?" Remus questioned.

"Oh, I'm sure you would never ever abuse that knowledge."

Sirius became mock serious, drawing the attention back to himself, "Oh my! The very idea! Shall we say hullo to Fawxes while we're there?"

"Please do. By the way Sirius, I hope you're not planning anything drastic for Severus, the third degree burns should be quite enough to settle him for a while, don't you think?"

"You don't know Snape." Sirius snapped, air hanging limp in his bite.

  
Peter jumped and crept closer to James, who wrinkled his brow and locked eyes with Sirius, while Remus dropped all gazes and stared and his Gryffindor sheets. 

"Careful Sirius, the severed ropes of a burnt bridge can never match up again."

"Speak English will you?" growled Sirius, but she was gone. "What in the hell!" Sirius said jumping off the bed, causing Remus to hit his head, "Sorry Moony." 

"Its Ok," Remus assured him. Sirius' little exclamation hadn't been a question, but Remus answered it anyway, "I think she meant don't burn the bridges between you and Snape." 

"Bridges! If there are any bridges linking Snape and I they need to be more than burnt."

Remus heaved a sigh, "That's it, I'm hungry. Let's go down to eat, the Slytherin's are probably getting exited by our late appearance and the girls can't hold us seats forever." 

Remus had hoped that this show of strength (he literally leapt off the bed, causing poor Peter to fall off of it), or at least the mention of food, would distract Sirius from his ramblings. It didn't. Though he did help Moony down the stair and knock over a suit of armor when it laughed at Remus' obviously exhausted state. He should have known the very mention of him sharing anything other than the strongest enmity between him and Snape would send him into chagrin. He had a feeling Professor Midnight did, so why did she mention it? Remus knew that half of the animosity Sirius felt toward Snape was on his behalf. Considering that both the first and last thing Sirius believed in was friendship. His father had taught him that; said it was the all mighty bond against anything and everything. His father was another reason Sirius didn't like Snape. The Blacks and the Snape's, both high profile families, both on opposite sides of the political arena. Never shared very friendly feelings. The Blacks were Gryffindor's (with an occasional Ravenclaw) and the Snape's were Slytherin's, two such families could never bond. But no murderous feelings such as the ones that Snape and Sirius posses for each other had ever been so openly exclaimed.

The final blow had been dealt last year, when the Dark Mark appeared over the Blacks house, the night before Sirius had returned from vacation with the Potters. Padfoot had made a good recovery; took on the job of being a good model to his sibling (two of which had been _had_ been home with his parents when the attack happened, Sirius only had one left, an older female sibling who had just graduated). When Sirius got back to Hogwarts he was just as fun and crazy as ever, though Thalia sensed something was wrong he wouldn't let her in and they left it at that. The boys barely knew anything at all, except that he had returned to school with such an overwhelming hatred for Gryffindor's rival house that his whole subconscious, and sometimes conscious, thought was often bent on destroying it. In the tradition of his previous schemes, these were all wild, crazy and doomed not to work, but a guy could dream. This hatred was fueled by the not so common knowledge that Voldemort has once been the Slytherin Head Boy and Prefect, and from the even lesser known fact that Voldemort was in fact Salazar's heir. Dumbledore opened up a lot more about the war to people who were somehow or another caught up in it. Having lost most of his family to it, Sirius was now rather unwillingly in the thick of it. 

Sirius targeted his anger mostly toward three families, in descending order: The Snape's, the Malfoy's and the Lestrange's. All openly (as openly as you could be without finding Aurors in your living room) Voldemort supporters. Snape's for power, Malfoy's for pride and Lestrange's for anything and everything. All with a blind faith that Voldemort would conquer the world and hand it to them to play with. Failing to recognize Voldemort's one true trait, that though they all served only him, he served only himself. Sirius had at least this for compensation. Though he was happier than go lucky most of the time, he always had the memory of his family at the back of his mind, and his blood would boil should anyone have less than vengeful feelings toward a Slytherin. 

The boys finally reached the great hall, much to the disappointment of a certain table, and took seats by the girls. Even James and Lily stopped bickering in favor of discussing tactics. 

"That's was amazing last night!" Thalia practically squealed, despite herself. 

"Naturally." Said Sirius, back to his usual mood. 

"I just can't believe the Gardeners have finally returned home." Clio said, shaking her head and settling into thought rather than finishing her statement. 

"Yeah, think of all the fun this could mean," James said.

Lily rolled her eyes at him, "I hardly think they're here for fun."

"What else are elves good for?" Sirius asked, blank.

"Who knows…"

"Everyone will if you guys don't keep your voices down."

"Sorry." The collective voice that was the Marauder's sang.

"Perfectly understandable. Airendell slipped me a note. I haven't a clue what it means though, probably instructions of some kind or another."

"Not more philosophical junk," Sirius groaned.

'What?" Thalia questioned, drawing back to look at him.

"He's mad because Midnight said something confusing upstairs." Remus slipped in.

"She was upstairs? Since when does she visit you and not us?" Lily was rather offended.

"Oh come on, you've had her since you were like six, we're just making up or lost time," James poked her.

"Nobody _has_ Pixie, and if they do its only for a very short while," she was stubborn.

"Whatever. We have Quidditch practice tonight. Someone tell Mudugus if you see him, I had to arrange it because he was off somewhere. Probably with Anna." 

Everyone laughed, Anna Bones and Mudugus Fletcher were the new Hogwarts couple. Mudugus was a year younger but that didn't seem to bother either of them. Anna was head girl and Mudugus was Quidditch captain, the perfect couple. 

"Clio, I'll need you too, I know you're only a second string but I need you to be there. The Hufflepuff Beaters are fantastic and I don't want to have to forfeit because one of our Chasers got knocked out and doesn't have a replacement, got that Clio? Clio?"

"What? Oh, yes, right. I'll be there."

"Distracted Athens?"

"Quite frankly, yes. Have any of you begun to see the pattern that's forming here?"

"No." They answered blankly.

"Pixie come out of her peaceful retirement from the forbidden forest, bringing an army of elves, and who knows what else, with her, and its at Dumbledore's request. To top it off, Hagrid told us this morning that the Centaurs are acting funny, talking to humans and coming out to the very edge of the forest. They never did that before. Getting ready for something, though he won't say what."

"So, what are you saying? That Dumbledore's getting reinforcements? But that's his job."

"Actually, it's the Minister of Magic's job, but that's not the point."

"Well then, what is it? And make it quick, breakfast's ending." Sirius hurriedly stuffed some more bacon in his mouth.

"Dumbledore's not calling upon France or America or whoever for war-wizards or funds. No, he's calling up things right out of our Fantastic Beats book! He's planning something…" Clio started to nimble her nail, a thoughtful but bad habit of hers. Thalia took her hand away and told her to suck her thumb if she needed to, but not to ruin the new manicure she had given her. Clio didn't approve of this suggestion.

"So, what you're saying is, Dumbledore's scanning the earth for things non-human to help in our battles? Why should they fight for us?" Remus asked.

"I don't know? Maybe, like for the elves, it's a last stand before they fade away. Maybe its got personal, like Voldemort's getting to cocky and hurting their territory, didn't they say dark lords had hurt their forests before? But they'd need to get into Hogwarts for that…" James was rounding up all his knowledge about the forest, to little effect.

"The forest has two sides stupid, one entry is at Hogwarts, but I'm sure somewhere out there you can get in from the other side."

"Ok, so that's one reason. But the Centaurs could just move, the forest isn't theirs, like it is the elves. What's their deal?"

"Honor for beats maybe? Centaurs are kind of prideful, maybe they're ashamed of some other magical beats actions and want to defend their name?" 

"Didn't the profit say something about giants?"

"Yeah, it did."

All further exploration into the mind and actions of Albus Dumbledore and his accomplices were cut short as Snape approached them. "Good day all, did you have a good night?" He asked, his voice dripping with false sincerity.

"What's it to you?" James asked, slinging a careless but calculated arm around Lily, who momentarily considered killing him before she remembered their little game.

'_I must remember to bewitch his cloak pink for this later,' _she decided.

"Nothing, its nothing to me at all. I'd just hate to see what could keep such usually punctual Gryffindor's in bed all day."

"Yeah? Well, what about you Snape? Madam Pomfrey heal all your burns quickly, or did you have to stay overnight?" Thalia placed a hand on Sirius' arm. 

Peter made a mental note of it, '_October 15, first time Thalia restrains someone other than herself.'_

"How do you all seem to know about my unfortunate accident with Dumbledore's bird?"

"Rumors," Lily lied quickly, "but how did you manage to get burnt? We hadn't heard it was Fawxes, such a nice bird. What, were you silly enough to ridicule Dumbledore in the birds presence?"

"It was a Phoenix at least, and since we all know that there is only one in this school…" his gaze swept past from person to person, searching for an answer to his unasked question.

"Look Snape, just ask if its one of us, we'll tell you no, and we can both go back to finishing what little breakfast time we have left in peace."

"Down boy. When are you going to learn to curb that temper of yours, Black?" 

Thalia was doing more than placing a calm hand on Sirius now, it was more like two calm hands, sever looks and her feet planted firmly on his. 

"It'll be your downfall one of these days. " Snape continued, and bending down he whispered, "Just like it was your fathers."

Spectators now had the choice of watching Lily and James coo and one another and Snape and Black pulverize one another. The second choice was best because as soon as Lily and James realized that Snape and Sirius had gone past their usual hissing, they were out of each others arms (much to their own relief) and separating the fight. Remus held back Sirius and James held back Snape while Lily had Clio and Thalia by her in less than a second and they stood in-between the two human battle axes trying to talk some sense. All seemed to be going well, except for the fact that Remus was already so worn out that he had to let Thalia hold on to Sirius as well (she was never very good at talking sense into people anyway). That was until some simpering Slytherin girls stepped in to help their, "Snappy." Sirius almost forgot the hatred boiling over inside him to watch the cat fight that ensued, almost. 

*`*`*`*`*

Up on the staff table the remaining teachers chattered amongst themselves, Minerva and Malfoy both being falsely polite while Albus and Pixie traded jokes. When the two former ran off the stop the fight (much to the disappointment of Pixie, her girls were having a spectacular win), Albus turned to the more pressing question he had hoped to ask Midnight all morning. "What do you think of them?"

"I like them."

Albus had plainly not been expecting this, perhaps because it was so simple, "You do?"

"Yes." Midnight said, evidently a little surprised herself. "The best the human race has to offer. They're almost beast worthy. They remind me of you in many ways."

"You flatter me."

Pixie grinned, "I do, but I mean it. Once they go through something's, they will be…great."

"Many are great."

"And many do not do the right things with their greatness, this I know. But these will."

Albus didn't say anything, Pixie was known to be overconfident at times, but she had also been around humans longer than any other had. A Midnight Pixie was no normal magical beast, a mixture of elves, fairies, dragons stone, flowers, unicorn blood and many other things unnamed by men. Their race was small and hidden; Pixie was their leader. Thus bearing the name of their species and the only one of her kind ever to bother with Humans. Perhaps she, like the elves, was having a last stand. 

"If you line up dominoes just right," Midnight said, breaking Albus' concentration. "It only takes one small nudge in the right direction before they all fall down."

"Yes, but if you accidentally nudge one before the puzzle is complete, the whole thing is ruined, even if it's just half a moment to soon."

"You don't trust my skill Bumblebee?" Midnight asked, turning to her longtime friend, who had aged considerably since her last trip out of the woods.

"I do not, I doubt the Circumstances. I must wonder why, after all this time, you bother to come out from the woods? I thought you deemed it proper to stay with them until their dying day, possibly venture after some elves and Ents."

"Circumstances Bumblebee, there was never a dark lord before now."

"What about Grindelwald?"

"Pesky little fly he was, definitely bothersome and we lost many white liters in that fight. I am very proud of you for defeating him, though not surprised. But there is a difference between a world war and a fight between two towns over shipping expenses."

"Shipping expenses?" Albus asked, bemused.

"You know, the whole tea tax and all those little things you and your neighbors argued over a few years ago."

"Ah, yes, the Boston Tea Party?"

"That's it."

__

'She really is quite the eccentric, even I think so,' Albus thought. "As much as I agree with you on the subject of Voldemort being a bigger fish to fry, I do think that England and America's war over freedom was a little more than a spat about tea taxes, though, you where there at the time, not me."

"Well, that's all the sense I could get out of them. Honestly, you humans always ranting on about this and that and none of it ever turning out to be important!" She shook her head, "A lot more than you or I know rest on how we spend every waking, and several of our sleeping hours."

"So, you do think its up to us?"

"Well, maybe not us entirely." Her gaze strayed back to the table of now bickering Animagi and Naturals.

"Must we involve them?" He asked sadly, knowing the answer. As Midnight knew he did know, she didn't bother answering, instead, she posed a question for him.

"Albus, if you were to look into the Mirror of Erised, without thinking about socks, you would see nothing but us all being happy, wouldn't you?"

"I admit that I do occasionally wish for everyone who passes through these walls to be happier than I know they are."

"Even the Slytherin's?"

"Even Slytherin."

"That makes you a better man than me."

"My dear Pixie, I was under the impression that you weren't a man at all."

Midnight scowled, "Oh, don't insult me Albus. You know what I mean." She said, finally turning serious.

"Indeed I do," he sighed. "Indeed I do, though I wish I knew more."

"Albus I can't tell you. That's the horrible thing about knowing mans future, many magical beast know it, and none can prevent it."

"Yes, you're right." 

Midnight beamed, she greatly respected Dumbledore and she actually valued his opinion of her (first human ever she cared enough about to bother). 

"Can you at least tell me how to fry the great fish?" He asked jauntily, knowing that was the very reason she was here in the first place.

"First, we must catch it. Come along Bumblebee, we have much to discuss and the elves are waiting. I suggest you bring Minerva too, she will most certainly be of good use and she has finished breaking up the fight and handing out detentions. Oh my, it looks like those Slytherin's did take a beating, hum, pity." She clicked her tongue and Albus hid a smile, she didn't bother. 

That morning, the morning after the full moon, the students of Hogwarts filed out of the great hall, eleven with freshly written detentions in their hands. Midnight, Dumbledore and Minerva all crossed the great lawns of Hogwarts to the forest, Midnight humming her new theme all the way, seemingly heedless of all else for a while. Until a tall, gray cloaked guide greeted them and she dived into the forest the bore her home. 

__

I believe

This is heaven to no one else but me

And I'll defend it as long as I can be

Left here to linger in silence

If I choose to

Would you try to understand it?

I would like to linger here in silence

If I choose to

Would you understand it?

Would you try to understand…?

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Authors Notes: Praise the LORD! It's done! This chapter was something of a task for me, though I am very proud of it, even though it is riddle with cheesy things. I had a hard time writing it earlier because of Christmas and all, and then after that I was sick, and then I lost my outline, and then after that I just got plain and down right **lazy.** But it's done now and I'm pretty happy with it. 

The Song at the top and bottom of the story is from Sarah McLachlan and its called "Elsewhere," from her "Fumbling Towards Ecstasy" album. Get any of her albums peoples, they're all wonderful. I'll be adding a song that represents the "theme" of the chapter at the top. The song the elves sang was by Enya from her "A day without Rain" album, another artist who has only wonderful albums. 

I just finished reading all three of the Lord of the Rings books and saw the movie (twice) and I'm now reading the Silmarillion (wow, my spellchecker really doesn't like that word) so pardon me if I get a little…Mirkwood-ish on you. I've been planning this "Elven" element of the plot for a while, but reading the Hobbit and L.O.T.R. helped.

And word to everyone who made the Harry Potter movie. I say they did an awesome job, even if it was different in some places than the book, it still rocked!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::does her happy Harry Potter dance::

I also completely forgot to tell you in the last note of this kind, that Pele is the Hawaiian goddess of fire (thus lily/Phoenix). Nut is the Egyptian goddess of the night sky (a raven is a bird of the night by mythology- Thalia) I've also seen it spelled Nuit. My computer doesn't like that one. And Athens comes from Athena, whose bird is the owl. Got it? Good. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and rest assured that the next chapter is all planned out and all I have to do is write it. ;-) 

Also, if you so wish, go back and look because I re-loaded the previous chapters with songs framing them as in this chapter. It's not quite a song fic; they just help express the feelings of one or more characters. Also, the intro is new and shorter, now being properly called the synopsis and I beg you to R&R!

Peace!

Midnight Arrow-------à *o* 


	9. The Fury of the Carefree

Disclaimer: All works here and in the next chapters are Fanfiction and anything you recognize does not belong to me (shocking isn't it?), but to the Goddess of recent fantasy writing, J.K. Rowling and all her peoples. If you've never seen it before, then it's mine, and if you take it without asking, I shall bite you. HARD. 

…*…

The uncertainty you had of me   
Brought clouded shady company   
The tenderness habitual   
A seldom-fading ritual 

Are you happy now?

Tell me how  
You're happy now?

…*…

Chapter Seven

The Fury of the Carefree

...*...

Hours past, days past, it seemed as if time stood still, but was moving comparatively fast from before. Lily frequently remembered a quote from when she was twelve: that while you are growing up, time moves as a runaway train that you hadn't noticed had leaving the station. She thought she understood it then, but she was certain she knew better now. Halloween came and went with a very interesting lesson on horror stories role in Myth's by Midnight, accompanied by a visit from a vampire. A Hogsmead weekend also past and everyone stacked up on the necessary pranking provisions, a few got an early jump on Christmas shopping, all the while complaining loudly that they wished they had access to Honey Dukes 24/7. A much more uneventful full moon passed, the whole gang once again sneaking out incognito with Snape and co. surprisingly absent, or not surprising considering the last moons events. They searched both grounds and castle for new passages. Finding only one behind the mirror on the third floor. Clio made a note of it in a little notebook as the others rolled their eyes and moaned loudly. 

"Oh hush!" She said, her feather in a ruffle, "I'll bet my talons that there'll come a day when you'll be glad there's a list of all the secret passages." 

The other's only ignored her and went back to debating whether it was worth checking out Midnight-Sensei's tip of Gregory the Smarmy, or heading back. Also per Midnight's advice, they stayed away from the elves and forest, lest they should draw attention to their presence. Severus and Sirius only got into two more fights, neither of them escalating into what the original had. This seemingly ironic prevention was Thalia's work, who seemed to be growing more frustrated with the lot of them daily. James' cloak, skin, his hair, and shoes were all turned pink after several instances until Lily finally gave up and moved onto canary yellow. 

So it happened that a month went by not looked for, it was now November, and they once again found themselves in a late afternoon Myth's class. The research for the Debate was coming along very well and neither side was worried about it. Midnight had moved on from Greeks vs. Roman's to Horror (much to everyone's delight/ fright) and had now come to rest on the elements of a fairy tale. They had just finished the Royalty element, which went in conjunction with special things getting lost or stolen, and had now rested on the celebration and the challenge. 

"You see," said the desk perched Midnight, "in every story, there's a celebration of some sort, even if it's just a blurb. Quite often it's given after a challenge, to congratulate the winner and rub salt into the sores of the loser's. Sometimes, in an ongoing action plot, which are rare in fairy tales since simplicity is key, they are used to lighten the mood after a grievous task." Midnight's eyes twinkled and the class eyed her nervously. "During the Tri-wizard tournament, a Yule Ball was thrown after the first task to give a chance for everyone to lighten up. Now, unfortunately, the tournament has been cancelled but someone had the sense to keep the ball." 

A tentative silence followed this. 

"Um…. Professor?"

"Yes Clio?"

"The Yule Ball was cancelled more than forty years ago after the Tournament because of the Death Toll."

Their teacher glowed brightly and a popped to her 8" size, giving an indignant squeak of, "Death toll? Who cares about death!" 

The Vampire, whom she had caught for Halloween (and who was presently stuck in a glass jar, via shrinking charm) mumbled. "Its rather important to me."

Midnight smacked his jar and returned to her normal size, "Honestly, first they rip out that nice old coliseum and castle ruins of that nice old king to put up a **_school_**. Then they take out the one good thing the school has going for it, its parties! What's next, a ban on Quidditch?"

On the left side of the class Mudugus Fletcher gave and indignant, "I would certainly hope not!" before going back to his previous occupation with Anna. 

"Very fine, I'm sure, Mr. Fletcher. Now everyone, go to the Library and take out some fairy tales, you must read five short ones or two long once by next week, and two weeks from now a report on them is due. I suggest taking out the old fashioned Grimm's. The Wizard Grimm's were a great family that wrote fairy tales based on true stories. Unfortunately, two of the brother's sold out and went muggle. More on that later! Class is dismissed."

The class emptied out of the room slowly, the kid's chattering and hanging out by the fire, while some took the passage to the library directly. The room had become something of a hang out in the past few months. Everyone liked to use its mini library (mostly because Madam Prince was not breathing down their necks as they worked) and everyone wanted to hear Midnight regale them with a story if they could. However, it seemed as if everyone would be denied that pleasure this evening as the gang could have sworn that while everyone else was distracted they saw a glowing dot fly over everyone's head in the direction of Dumbledore's office. 

"Bumblebee's in for it now." They had all taken to calling the Professor by his knick name since last month's full moon.

"Probably." Remus said nonchalantly 

Mudugus passed them and called out, "Come on team, Quidditch practice."

The group sighed and resigned themselves for several back braking hours of tough flying.

"Sorry, I'd love to come watch, but Hagrid is going to show me some new animal's I can use in my Care of Magical creator's report." Said Remus, trying to stay happy. Anything to get his mind off of not being aloud to play Quidditch because of his "condition." 

"How's taking advanced classes suiting you, Moony?" James asked, glad to help his friend forget for a while. 

"Pretty well actually, how about you Clio?"

"Mine are going well too, but I am getting rather tired of having to skip out of Arithmacy to practice Quidditch!" She shot an angry look at James.

"Hey now! Anna has a leg injury and if it gets hit by a bugler we'll have to forfeit without a replacement, you're the replacement!"

"Yeah well…" Clio huffed and Remus gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Thalia and Sirius shared a not so private fin over their friend's heads. "Oh, just ignore her, she's just missing her numbers that's all." Thalia, as usual, had her arm draped around Clio and had to duck, as she became the target for Clio's excellent aim. "Besides, its not like Lily or Sirius will ever let a bugler anywhere near the team." She gave Lily a high five and they ambled off to the pitch. 

…*…

Midnight stood evaluating the stone gargoyle that blocked her way to Dumbledore's office. He looked very much like one good hammering would finish him off. Midnight momentarily contemplated testing out her theory before the gargoyle, perhaps sensing his danger, became animated and asked for the password. 

"Beartie Beans." She said, smiling somewhat maliciously. She had in fact given Dumbledore his fateful Beartie Bean of vomit and watched him swear them off for all eternity. She knew that in about twenty years from now, he would succumb to temptation and eat yet another disastrous one. This, of course, made her very happy. If there was anything she loved more than to see Bumblebee happy, it was to see the wise old wizard actually flustered. 

Midnight found herself seated in his office with barely any memory of knocking on the door. Fawxes had flown down onto her knee. She stroked the great plumage of the bird and stole herself from her day dreaming in time to accept Albus' offer of tea.

"What did you want to discuss Midnight?" He asked over the best hot chocolate in the world

The pixie in question noted that Albus had two names for her: Midnight and Pixie. This was probably the result of no one knowing which was her first name and which was her last. They were in fact one name, but she let the human's keep their habits of splitting them up and smiled. "I just wanted to see how your interview with young Mr. Potter went. "

"See for yourself." Albus waved his wand and the Pensieve floated down onto the desk with a thump.

Midnight, feeling privileged indeed, leaned in and felt herself floating down into the nothingness of memories until she came to a halt and stood inside Albus' office about two weeks ago at night. He and James were in conversation and she leaned onto the cabinet, which held the Pensieve from whence she just came. There was a pause in the conversation as Fawxes climbed from Dumbledore's arm to James'. Midnight noticed that even in her current state of non-existence, she felt the heat in the room rise as the Phoenix accepted James. Maybe it was a pixie thing, to feel the intensity of the moment as Fawxes did, but she had a feeling that the bird was the only one with any real understanding of what was happening at this moment. 

"You know he is yours at any request?" said Dumbledore, for he was Dumbledore and not Albus or even Bumblebee at this point. 

"Yes," James answered almost absently back. "But I don't think I'm the right Potter yet."

Dumbledore chuckled, "I don't know about that, Fawxes seems to have taken a rather large liking to you." His eyes were twinkling now.

James shook his head, "No, I'd only have him as him as a loner, I know it."

Midnight noted that this the most likely the wrong conversation, as Albus had not bothered to ask how James knew such a thing. 

"James, you might be the only Potter left soon."

James winced. Both his parents were in hiding, as far as he knew, and his Grandmother, Aunt, niece, and himself were the only other alive and public Potter's left. 

"Yes," was all he seemed to be able to say.

"Now, your grandmother has requested, after all these years, that she open Eden up again to all the students, should it be necessary. But we both wanted your opinion on the matter."

"Open Eden to everyone?" asked the severely skeptical James; the idea of Snape sitting in his living room was not pleasant. 

"Everyone in your house, the other houses, naturally, have their own places of retreat. Though your grandmother did say that a stray Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff wouldn't hurt anything."

__

'Aha, so this is the right conversation.' Thought Midnight, as James calmed down visibly and considered it. After he thought for a while he said, "It seems like a good idea sir. Its how things would have been done, had Godric been here now."

A fleeting shadow of something no one present, or not present in Pixies case, could but their finger on passed across Dumbledore's face. "Yes, it is how things should have been done."

"But, sir, are you expecting something bad to happen?"

Midnight did not hear the answer as she was drawn out of the memory into the present. Dumbledore smiled at her. "Well?" she said impatiently, "I didn't hear the answer to James question. Are you expecting something bad to happen?"

"Yes."

Midnight started angrily, "This is the first I've heard about it! When did the news come in? Has one of our spires been caught?" 

"Calm yourself Midnight, I have heard nothing. But I still expect something bad to happen at Christmas, during the New Year, Easter, the summer, every Hogsmead visit." He paused. "I expect something bad to happen every minute of everyday and will continue to do so until Voldemort is destroyed."

Here Midnight saw a double vision of the man she so respected. One was an old man, the weight of a world on his shoulders, wrinkles marking each stitch in time he had survived with white hair robbing what remained of his youth, but his eyes were still bright. His eyes indicated the second vision was truer than the first. It was of a wizard. Air crackling around him in his aura because of his magic. The wrinkles now showing off each stitch of time he had created and made his own, his hair and beard that of an old man because he was unwittingly the decent of such power. A real wizard. 

Midnight, now looking at the same twinkling Dumbledore again, considered him for a moment. "You know your kind can be traced back to three, into twelve? They all lived at the same time, but the three were the most powerful."

"Yes, and then our kind became their own species, boiled over and down into Merlin's times."

"Yes, boiled down indeed! But Merlin was a real wizard. He depended not on evil or earth or anything else for his power, he did not listen to unwise council if it could be helped and he befriended many worth his while."

Albus looked at her and smiled, awaiting the rest of his history lesson, if Binns ever requested retirement, he knew who he could replace him with. 

"He was a descendant of the original's, not by blood, as our foe is now, but by spirit. As was the founding four, as are you."

"You don't think that's stretching it a bit Pixie?" Albus asked in chuckling.

"No," She answered, "I don't. And I do think I would remember."

Albus stopped chuckling. 

"Bumblebee, are you planning on telling the Gryffindor's that they are staying at Potter Mansion?"

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "I will tell they're parents that we have lined up a suitable residents for them to reside in, should a challenge arise that would prevent Hogwarts from holding them." 

"So he invited everyone to Eden, despite his personal discomfort? Little Prongs is turning into quite the leader."

"Prongs?"

"James, never mind it."

Albus gave her a searching look and dropped it, he was very aware that she had suddenly changed subjects on him twice. "Yes, should anything go wrong over Christmas, everyone will be safe."

"And speaking of Christmas!"" Midnight was suddenly a ver furious Pixie, though Dumbledore knew not why. "I hear you cancelled the Yule Ball!"

"Correction, the last headmaster, Dippet, cancelled the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the Yule ball seemingly went with it."

"Yes, but if my memory is correct, the school had kept the ball last I checked."

"It was too much to do during Grindelwald's rein and after that people thought it silly to celebrate without the tournament."

"Poppy-cosh!" Midnight was 8' again and Fawxe seemed a little put off that his resting place was now smaller than his talon.

"I agree, but are you suggesting we put it back?"

"If not the Yule Ball, then something! It's pointless to go throw winter without having a party. All this time we're indoors, we should do _something!_"

"What do you suggest?"

"I'll think of something…" She moved towards the door, turning around before going through it, a grin spreading across her face. "Oh, you don't mind if I ask some students for their help do you?"

Dumbledore smiled, he had been set up quite pleasantly. "And how many were you considering asking?"

"I was thinking of about seven?"

"Sounds perfectly fine to me. You wouldn't mind asking our dear defense against the dark arts teacher to put up some prevention wards. I would hate for someone to, how does the saying go. Crash the party?"

Midnight nodded her assent and said goodbye to Fawxes and owner, took her leave and floated around to the top of the Gryffindor tower to ask a favor.

…*…

Far down in the Quidditch pitch, James didn't know he was the topic of discussion between two powerful people. All he knew at that moment was the fading light the still allusive snitch. He swerved his broom over to Mudugus, who was busy watching his excellent chasers to make sure they didn't get a goal past him. "Mud! Did you sign up for the lights to be lit after dark? Because I haven't seen the snitch once." James called above the sounds of Lily and Sirius swooping in and out for bludgers. 

"Yes! But what are you talking to me for, go look for that snitch potter!" 

Mudugus, or Mud as he was called by his teammates, rolled over on his broom to catch a quaffle thrown by Thalia. "Almost Karasuko! Keep your straighter when you toss."

"Ok Mud, Just watch your goal posts. Leave the throwing to me."

"Why?"

Thalia grinned as Anna tossed her the ball, and while she flew around Mud's head, Anna positioned herself in front of one of the lower hoops, Thalia threw the ball and Anna zipped by Mud to score. "That's why." Thalia said crookedly 

"Fine…" Said the exasperated Mud, turning to pleasanter subjects, "Anna, how's your leg?"

"Its great Mud, but why don't you get Clio up here, 'cause I could use the rest and she could use the practice."

Down below them, Clio was happily doing her Arithmacy homework, having already finished her History of Magic.

"Algeria! Put those numbers down and get up here," Called Anna as she zipped toward the ground. Clio gave her a good-natured glare. Anna stuck out her tongue in return and a laughing Clio sped upward towards her alighted teammates. Then they ran through several more plays while James continued to search for that ever-allusive snitch. 

"You Just blow my mind Algeria, how is it that you don't practice half as much as the rest and still remain in top form. Have you been taking flying lessons at night or something?"

The girls exchanged sheepish looks while Sirius cracked up laughing and rolled over on his broom, almost getting hit with a Bludger in the process. Lily knocked it away from him before turning to deflect one from her side. She took her spot as the only female Beater ever in the history of Hogwarts rather seriously. 

They continued practice for about a half an hour before James went into a spectacular dive around the left goalpost on right field and finally caught the snitch. He took his position as the 25th Potter to be accepted as Seeker rather seriously as well. The team departed in good spirits and feeling more than ready for the match in two days against Hufflepuff.

The gang was met in the tower by a very enthusiastic Pixie; who purposed that they through a winter bash two days before Christmas vacation to take people's mind off what they might be going home to. And after wheeling and dealing with the reasonable and not so reasonable arguments, it was agreed to. Clio and Remus would be of little help until the last minute because of advanced classes. So it was mostly up to Lily, Peter, James, Sirius, and Thalia to take care of the games, music, food, rules and leg work. Pixie left as quickly as she came to tell Dumbledore (and possibly start a few rumors to create excitement) and the others were left to deal with this new task. 

"Great, just what I need," thought James, "another responsibility to stress and worry over."

Sirius, as if reading his thoughts, mumbled, "I'm sure I'll find a why to do it all without getting too stressed…"

Peter watched them with unwavering attention. Remus, in turn, watched him. 

…*…

After dinner the next night Midnight was not to be found within the grounds, and as the lackeys were once again tracking them, it wasn't very safe to go wandering around the forest to look for her. "Oh great, when we actually need her Fairydustness she isn't around. But lord knows when we don't want her, she's there!"

"Stop whining and go chew on a bone, Padfoot." No one ridiculed Pixie in front of Thalia, especially not when she was grumpy from homework, Quidditch practice, and everyone in the great hall asking about the "ball" they were throwing.

"And you can go eat worms, Nut." Sirius was equally as grumpy and wasn't even sure the fun of a huge party would be worth the hassle of planning said party.

"Would both of you shut up!" James had reached the end of his rope, he was just as cranky as the others and to top it all off Lily had turned his robes orange during dinner after yet another run in with Snape. This was getting old. Aside from that, she kept looking at him funny. "I'm very sick and tired of the two of you bickering, could we please get this crap over with so I can go to bed?"

"Calm down all of you! What's the problem? Forget about it, we got a party to plan!" Said a very enthusiastic Pixie, who had unwittingly stumbled into the beginning of their fight (actually, it was the common room, but it was also their fight). Have you ever noticed how when you're upset and angry a cheerful person makes you want to shoot something, specifically that person? That's how James felt towards Pixie at that moment. "Would you please shut your trap! What is the matter with you anyway? Are you smoking dope or something, 'cause I think you are!"

Lily smacked James very hard. 

"Ouch Lily, what the hell was that for?" James was rather surprised, in all of their fights Lily had never resorted to out and out violence, usually just some sort of playful charm.

"You snapped at my guardian, don't ever do that!" Lily was up on her feet and getting in his face.

__

"Hello James, this is your dating conscious. Need I remind you how cute the firebird is when she's angry?"

James didn't even bother to tell his mind to shut up as he responded with, "Come off it Lily, you've never had to be guarded from anything in your life, what has Pixie ever done for you anyway? She's hardly realistic enough to exist let alone have any real use."

"She's done a lot more for me than you ever have!" Lily was **VERY** angry now. "And look who's talking, Mr. Head up My Fabulous Quidditch Arse! You're only good for lame jokes aside from Seeking, what have you ever done that's worthwhile?"

Lily stormed over to the other side of the common room and sat down in an angry confused huff, while James did the same on the other side of the room. Peter, Thalia, and Sirius exchanged worried glances and tried to coax them to come back, to no avail. Pixie herself stood stock still for about three seconds and then disappeared. Before she did, however, Peter could have sworn he saw Midnight grin a little smile to herself. He stowed it away for future study and continued to beg James to come back to the center of the room to finish planning. It didn't happen. 

…*…

It was now one tense half an hour later and Sirius was trying to plan this ball, without much help from anyone but Wormtail, which means he didn't have much help at all. 

"So… we'll have the house elves send us up some idea's for food menu's and the dress code will be formal and we'll hire the Hobgoblins to perform. I guess we'll have to vote on the talent show idea, huh?"

"Hmm." Was Thalia's only response. Sirius waited for more but it never came. He moved on. 

"Then we can crown our Bell of the Ball with her King of… King of something at the end of the night and have them dance together… Should that be just two people out of all Hogwarts or two from each house? Thalia? Peter?"

Thalia blinked and shrugged before turning back to staring into the fire. "I think it should be two people out of all Hogwarts." Said Peter timidly.

"Maybe so mate, maybe; any other suggestions Peter? Since we seem to be the only people here working." He sent a playful glare Thalia's way; she didn't seem to notice. 

"How about a King of Quidditch?" 

"Nice! Wow, an good, original idea coming out from your head Peter, what's the world coming to?"

Peter laughed; he and Sirius were the only ones who did. 

"What's next?" Peter asked after a moment.

"The colors, have any idea's, Brown Sugar?" Sirius ducked as Thalia usually made an attempt on his life when he called her that, instead she just said, "Not at the moment, no." before sighing and turning back to the fire. Sirius rolled his eyes and muttered, "Women." 

Peter nodded. 

"Well, I think we should go with the all school theme. Like, Each corner of the great hall decorated with one of the four houses, then a dance floor in the center. Unless you're dancing, you don't leave your house."

Thalia seemed to wake up a little, "What… you mean have everyone separated all the time?"

"Yeah, just into their houses. You know, that way people will get onto the dance floor."

"Sirius, these party's are one of the rare times the houses get to mix. And you shouldn't make people dance just so they can talk to their friends in other houses. I think it should have a Christmas theme, as it is our replacement for the Yule Ball."

"Oh come off it Thalia, you've been half asleep or worse this whole time and now you wake up to criticize me? Got news for ya, Hon, the whole snowflake in winter things been done."

"Got news for you too, Dear, the whole house things been done more. Try every day of our ever-loving lives. Try every meal, every class, every night. I for one would like to meet someone in another house!"

"What other house, Slytherin? That's what you've been day dreaming about?"

"Good God no! Will you stop being so paranoid? Not everything in the world comes back to Slytherin! And no I wasn't daydreaming about them, but for goodness sakes, I'm aloud to let my mind wonder once in a while. I have it, I'd like to use it!"

"And what mind is that? If I ever saw you using a mind I'd die laughing!"

"Shut up, how do you know anything about my mind? You never did before. Right Lily?"

Lily was quiet for a moment, as if choosing her words carefully, "Actually Thalia, Sirius has a point."

"WHAT?" The astonished group whipped around at face Lily. As if not believe their ears, which they didn't. The common room was empty except for them, as the Prefects had actually herded everyone up to bed for the curfew. 

Lily bit her bottom lip, "Well, he should have worded it a bit better, but you were drifting off in the middle of your work. And he's just as stressed out or more so than you are, especially with his family and all, so, yeah. I agree with Sirius." 

Thalia was dumbstruck, never in her life had Lily not backed her up in a fight, it was part of what being a team of naturals meant. Who cares if she was right or not (which she was)? She felt like screaming back at Lily for leaving her, but she was too confused for words.

"Hold on now Lily, that's not entirely fair." James said, chivalrously stepping in.

"What?" They all yelled for the second time around. 

"Look, Thalia has got as much on her mind as Sirius does maybe even more, being a Natural and all. She probably could have paid more attention, but you shouldn't jump down her throat just because she's daydreaming." James seemed to be addressing Lily rather than he whole group.

"Oh please James, I know the stress of a Natural better than you do, don't try and use that excuse on me!"

"And I know what the stress of a targeted family feels like, don't use that on me!"

There was a moment of silence as everyone glared at everyone else, except for poor Peter. Who ran around under them trying to get all the party papers together before something got set on fire or someone get hurt… possibly himself. 

"What in the heck is wrong with you Lily? I thought you were trustworthy. Someone who would always back me up. That's the vow you took! And now you're saying that my burden as the head Natural isn't really stressful? What do you know? I was taken as a baby from my family to be trained, how's that for stressful! And you may have been forgetful enough to read the note from the elves but I wasn't, I know now that we're fighting a losing battle unless we do things that can't be done even by us! So yeah, I'm stressed and a little out of it, but I think I have the right to be. And I wouldn't have had to get into this fight in the first place if you hadn't been over in the corner sulking over James! And of all the people to back me up its not you, or even Sirius! It's him. What in the heck is wrong with that picture?" Thalia was purple in the face and avoiding Sirius' eye.

"Hey!" Said James turning to Thalia actually looking offended.

"No offense James, it's just a little surprising."

James had to give her that one.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I'm sick of this place." Thalia grabbed James' arm, tugged him towards the portrait whole, and went through without looking back. James hesitated and looked back at Sirius. 

"Go on ahead. You obviously care more about her now that you know she's powerful then you do about your friends, Prongs."

James had been about to correct Sirius before he said Prongs, with such spite and disdain that James felt no need to fix their friendship. Ever. So he said, spitting out the last word, "Alright then, have it your way, Padfoot." and disappeared through the portrait.

Lily took one look at Sirius and dragged him upstairs to talk, which left the nervous and unhinged Peter to take care of himself, something he didn't normally have to do and something he had never been good at. 

****

POP! Midnight Pixie was back with Remus and Clio and announced, "I'm back, with reinforcements to clean this mess up!" Then she noticed only Peter was there, "Where are the others Peter?"

Peters expression hadn't changed from the time James and Sirius had started to argue, even when Pixie had popped in (which was quite something really, as he usually suffered from heart palpitations). He numbly pointed to the portrait whole with one hand and to the dorm stairs with the other. Remus sighed, "So James and Sirius went one way and the girls the other?"

Peter shook his head no. Clio and Remus exchanged glances, "Then did Lily and James go one way and Thalia and Sirius the other?" Clio gently suggested to the stunned Peter.

He shook no again.

"Then all separate?" suggested Pixie to the obviously fragile Peter. 

No again.

"Wait, are you saying that James and Thalia went one way and Lily and Sirius another?" asked Remus at last. 

Peter shook his head yes before giving an almost silent frightened squeak and collapsing mercifully onto the floor from sheer exhaustion and shock. Clio, after running over to Peter and checking to make sure he was really just passed out, sighed, "Oh great, our one witness to this weird little incident is on the floor unconscious! Meanwhile, our friends are off stewing at each other." 

"And in the wrong pairs to top it off." added Remus.

"Whatever is up, it can't be there for much longer. We only have a little while longer to plan this shindig; the whole school is talking about it. They're calling it the "break from the war ball." Said the pacing Midnight 

Clio groaned and sat down. "What in the heck are we going to do?"

"I don't know, " admitted Remus, "But we'd better do it soon." 

…*…

The contemplator all those years   
And you must adhere  
To your new career of liberation   
You've been cast all by yourself   
You're free at last   
You broke the set   
Now there's, there's only singles   
There's no looking back  
This time I mean it  
  
Are you happy now?   
Tell me how  
You're happy now  
(Are you happy?)

…*…

A.N. Next part is already posted, do rejoice in the sweetness of my nature for completing the bloody thing. ***Ahem* **I mean, keep reading! ::smile::

__


	10. The Carefree Way

****

Disclaimer: I can almost guarantee you that anything good here belongs to J.K. Rowling and anything bad is mine. Standard disclaimers apply. Do not sue me. 

****

Chapter Eight

The Carefree Way of Resolving and Dissolving 

…*…

When I counted up my demons  
Saw there was one for every day  
With the good ones on my shoulders  
I drove the other ones away  
So if you ever feel neglected,  
If you think that all is lost  
I'll be counting up my demons, yeah  
Hoping everything's not lost

…*…

Up and down several of the many winding Hogwarts staircases, James and Thalia walked in silence, mulling over the harsh words they had just yelled at their best friends. They finally stopped when they had reached the top of the astronomy tower because they couldn't go any further. 

"Exactly what just happened in there?" James looked completely bewildered, as if he had just witnessed the scene instead of being a part of it. 

"I guess we blew up?" Thalia suggested lamely.

James glowered at her before growing thoughtful. 

Thalia ignored him and continued, "Well, we definitely didn't mean it? Right?" 

"I think so, in a way. I mean, sometimes it just seems so stupid, all of it. And like, is Sirius just using his family to fuel his hatred of the Snape's? Because he never talks about it unless he's cursing them out." James plopped down on the ancient slabs of stone that made up the floor in this tower. 

"I know what you mean, and doesn't he get the whole reason they were killed was hatred in the first place?"

James was nodding, only half listening to her responses to his questions, "I mean, Sirius is the best friend I could ever have had, really. Totally selfless about us, I know he would pry die for our friendship, which is kind of a serious thing right now, but he's just so… " 

"High-strung?"

"Yeah! High-strung about everything; I guess its just more than I can take at times. And we're getting older… its just getting old too." James finished; picking at the ivy that grew up the tower.

"I see…" Thalia was thoughtful, the very idea of James and Sirius not being friends was horrible, but then again, things would end very badly if they didn't part at the right time…. " So, you're ready to give it up then?" She asked casually.

"Give what up?" Did Thalia just miss the point? Or were they having their two different conversations. "I don't have too much to do Thalia, I'm just not sure what I do have to do is working anymore."

Thalia gave a kind of exhausted laugh, "No, I mean are you done with it?"

"With what?" This was getting frustrating.

"Being a Marauder?"

"Hello NO!" James jumped up, somewhat taken back by the strength of his own reply. He hadn't really admitted to himself that the idea had been in the back of his mind a lot the last week or so. 

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "Well then, I guess that's that it comes down to. Since you don't want to stop being part of the fab four Marauders', maybe you should redefine what that is. Since you have an idea about what's bothering you now."

"And what's bothering me again?" asked the somewhat lost James'

"You're outgrowing your shell I suppose. You're no longer comfortable in the positioned you've been placed in. Then again, its so nice being who you are that you don't want to give it up. But you feel like you don't have a choice. You're family and Sirius' are targeted, big time. And your friendship has to change too, or else you gotta give it up."

"Oh, come on-."

"Think about it, what did you do when your friendship with Remus changed because of what he was?"

"Remus never changed! There was just new part of him to deal with. "

"And you dealt with it. Sirius hasn't changed either; there's a new part. The death of his family has been added. And the disappearance of your family has been added to you." 

"Which is worse?"

"You tell me?"

James grinned for the first time in an hour (which was a rather long stretch for him), "You know, for a careless ditz, you're rather handy with the advise."

Thalia bowed, "And for a careless rich hooligan you sure seem to have a lot on your mind."

James even laughed a little this time. The sounded echoed in the round tower and seemed to drop suddenly; he turned back to her. "So aside from the usual lack of sleep, what's been bugging you?"

"Same as you I guess. I mean, I've spent years of my life until now becoming what I am. I've given my life to being a Natural, and that means I've given my life to being a friend. But, joy of joys, now I get to grow up and it doesn't seem life its working. I mean, look at this. I thought we had the perfect group. Open, fun, honest and prank pulling…. But we had all this crap that we kept from each other until we blew? That doesn't seem right to me."

"Technically, only four out of seven blew."

"Yeah, but that's only because Clio and Remus are too absorbed in each other to blow up at us… and poor little Peter. Where does he even fit in? Everyone in the group has a partner of sorts. But Peter is kind of everyone's, but he gets left out a lot too. And he just doesn't seem like the kinda guy you can leave alone… There are just so many faults in what I considered to be perfect and safe." She fiddled with the railing. Slowly she had been moving towered the balcony and now had the perfect view that made the astronomy tower what it was. 

"Oh, I get it now." James was oddly cheerful, "So, are you ready to give up being the Natural?"

Thalia looked up startled, "Oh!" She was trapped by her own logic; she didn't like that very much. She slapped James playfully on the arm and pretended to sulk while thinking it out. "No, I guess I'm not."

While nursing his wound James said, "Well, that's what it comes down to, doesn't it?" Thalia nodded mutely. This was probably only the fourth time in their whole friendship that she didn't have a comeback. James made note of this before saying, "Look, as everyone says, you're 'carefree.' You don't seem to care what people will think, what you're punishment will be, or whether or not you'll be blown up during the process. But then again, You do think ahead when planning a prank, at least enough to cover your tracks and you care about all of us a lot, I know. Its just, we all have our parts and yours is the Head Natural. Everyone wonder how the three of you are still functioning so perfectly. You make it your charm. I know you feel kind of trapped, but there are a lot of good things about this. So I guess what I mean is, don't throw the baby out of the bath water, as they say."

"That is one sadistic saying." 

"Yeah." 

"So I suppose all we have to do now is make the best out of the bath water?"

"Um… ok, we can go with that analogy."

" Haha, now, shut up and give me a hug so we can go downstairs and sort this out."

From somewhere below them in one of the trees, a snow owl smiled and went to report to her friends that things should be ok after all. 

James and Thalia did go back to the Gryffindor tower, after grabbing a snack from the house elves. They were totally unaware that from somewhere to the left and below the balcony in the tower, a slimy grin had spread across Severus Snape's face as he thought about the picture he had just taken. 

So, if Lily and James' were going to be a couple, then it was the Slytherin's job to take them apart. If little Potter lost all his friends and his girl, it would be much easier to do as his father had instructed. To many people Lily and James looked like a couple and, according to Severus' soon to be developed photograph, so did Thalia and James. 

...*...

When you thought it was over,  
You could feel it all around,  
And everybody's out to get you,  
Don't you let it drag you down.

…*…

In the passage between the two Gryffindor fifth year dorms, Sirius was blowing off steam by other blowing things up. Lily tried to organize things out in her life by sorting things out in the room. So obviously, neither was being much help to the other. This went on for about ten minutes before Lily seemed to come to a conclusion in her mind, snapped out of it and said, "Padfoot, will you cut that out!" 

He gave a Padfoot growl and grumbled, "That is not my name."

"Of course it's your name, and stop blowing things up, you're ruining the décor!"

The teddy bear sized Gryffindor lion was weaving in and out of their feet, as he often did this when groups of them appeared. 

"I think it's having a great effect on this décor. I've decided to give this crap up, its obviously not making anyone happy, and besides, I'm too stressed." He blew a slight hole in the wall and got up to pace, only to trip over the lion. "Damnit!" He yelled.

"Pardon me sir," said the lion patiently, "but are you any happier _now?_"

Lily shot an infuriating smiled at Sirius and addressed the stuffed creature. "No, he's not Gryffy, see Sirius had a lot of faith in the friendship we all shared. And after our first real -but stupid- fight, he's decided to throw his life out that little hole he just made."

"Did you just say stupid fight? Please tell me you've taken some sort of pill to ease the pain, because that was no our usual little spat."

"No, it wasn't." admitted the still oddly calm Lily.

"James just totally disregarded the fact that my family is dead, Lily, like, not coming back, gone forever…you know **DEAD**!" He punctuated the last words of this statement by making the new hole in the wall, bigger. 

They now had a window. If Lily didn't stop him soon, they would have a door. "Look Sirius, he didn't disregard it, he just said don't use it as an excuse. Which he could've put in better terms, but he's right. His family's dying too."

"So what? Is he upset I'm taking all the morbid attention away? Sorry, I had no idea Jamey boy was feeling neglected."

"You're both feeling neglected, and you're both tired and cranky. And it's no excuse to lose everything we've worked for!"

Sirius stared at her for a long time with a dead pan expression on his face. Her arms were folded, her eyebrows were relaxed, and though one was raised slightly higher than the other was and her foot was tapping. She had a very odd smile on her face. Looking at her, he couldn't help smiling himself. "Leave it to you to defend you're boy friend. Oops! I mean, enemy."

Lily rolled her eyes and sat down, "No changing subjects. There's nothing much I can do about it, but I can see both sides of the argument. I always have been able to, that's what got me in trouble tonight. But at least I'm usually good at solving problems… " 

There was a pause.

"So you really don't think my moonlighting days are over?" Sirius asked, not looking at her and petting the purring lion.

"Oh good gods no." She paused, "At least, I could never, ever, betray any of you, and a few nasty words shouldn't tear apart the 'dream team.' I think the gears of our gang are just shifting and taking us along for the ride."

"True, but come on, is it really worth it?"

Lily seemed startled at this comment. He wasn't serious about giving it up was he? This was another time when his temper took over, right? "Change into Padfoot and look out that window you just made, now." Sirius was about to protest when Lily snapped, "Now!" and pointed to the window. Padfoot was suddenly at her feet looking slightly alarmed, "Good boy, now look out there."

Padfoot turned to look and caught site of the half moon; he let out a low, almost silent mournful howl, one that shared a likeness with Moony. When it was done he looked out again and let another louder howl out. Finally, he stood up and put his paws on the edge of the "window," letting an earsplitting sound loose, a sound of desperate need. Padfoot was suddenly Sirius and looking rather sheepish.

"See," said Lily, "You get antsy if you don't go for a run."

Sirius glowered at her. 

"Come on, you need that. Tell me that you weren't thinking of Remus, Peter, and yes James. Tell me that you didn't contemplate jumping out of that whole to go find them and run. Tell me that wasn't the best release you've had all month." Sirius was silent, but by the way he was looking at his shoes, she knew she had gotten him. Sirius never looked at his shoes unless he was beaten. This was the first time since he was five he had so openly looked at his shoes. "Tell me that because you lost you're confidence and suddenly you can't quite tell what's going on with your friends that you never want to slip out under James' cloak again. Tell me you don't want to rescue Remus from a night of sheer hell and that you no longer care. Because not two months ago you swore to honor the friendship that you're willing to throw away right now. I don't think so Padfoot." Sirius looked out at the moon, weighing his options. "And even if the moons aren't enough, what about everyday? What about helping me with my stupid addiction to muggle coffee? And Clio calm down when she can't find one of her books, or keeping Thalia from blowing up unsuspecting passersby in Hogsmead? Or helping James (and yes you) cope when another black owl swoops down to say that someone is missing again. Tell me that you don't want to do that stuff ever again. Think about it Sirius, the good far outweighs the bad." 

Sirius did count things, and with a final pat on the head to the "Gryffy," he ran downstairs to the common room just as James came through the portrait hole. They had both been running but suddenly skidded to stops and faced each other silently for a moment. Considering each other and what had been said, finally, the both muttered "sorry" grinned, and sat down with Remus and Peter to plan for the next moon. It was almost here and they hadn't even decided whether to dung bomb anyone.

"Boys." Muttered Clio, who's attention now moved to her two best friends. Her fears were confirmed, because it was not so easy with Lily and Thalia, who had come in right behind the boys. They stood across the room for about two minutes; unsure whether to cry or slap each other, or not do neither and just keep looking at one another for eternity. Clio, exhausted from just watching them grabbed them both by the ears ("Owe, owe, owe, OWE!" cried Lily and Thalia in unison) and dragged them upstairs to their dorm and locked it. Lily and Thalia sighed, sat on their beds and faced one another.

"And you can't come out until you've resolved everything and this fight is dissolved and gone!" With that, she stormed back downstairs to look over the party plans with Peter (who had sufficiently recovered). 

For one more moment they both looked at the door and listened to her as she stormed down the steps and then looked back at one another. Their response to her was this, as it so often can be when you're oh so very tired and have had a hard Quidditch practice and your emotions were drained long ago. They smiled at one another, and then their bodies shook with silent laughter. They finally collapsed into giggling until their whole beds were bouncing as they rolled around in fits of hysterics, not stopping for a whole ten minutes. 

It was now two thirty in the morning and with their concords drifting off to sleep, Remus and Clio were curled up in the common room drinking hot cocoa from Dumbledore's special batch and enjoying themselves beautifully. 

"Well, obviously I wasn't there, but Peter said it was a big fight."

"Big as in our opinion, or big as in Peters opinion."

"Ours."

"Wow. But I guess the guys are cool with each other now?"

"Yeah, they were saying stuff has gotta change, but I guess its between the two of them."

"Please, how manly of you. Don't lie to me, I know you're going to get involved."

"Maybe, but certainly not as involved as you. I still can't believe you locked them in their room, mum."

"Ok, first rule of dating, do not call your girlfriend mum under any circumstance. Rule number two, don't mock her tactics, they obviously work."

"Point taken, so Lily and Thalia are cool?"

"They're perfectly content yes. They both just said it was time to start being a little more considerate of what everyone's going through. And while we're all being angst ridden teenagers we need to open about it and not to let it drag us down. Stupid obvious stuff you should never have to tell a friend but always seem to anyway."

Remus nodded. "So how come we don't fight half as much as they all do? We have just as many problems."

"No, we have one less, romance is all sorted out between the two of us. "

"Ah, all is revealed." Remus gave her a small kiss on the forehead. 

Before the two lovebirds could get comfortable they heard several familiar voices yelling, "Ewe! Mushy stuff!" And were ambushed by their very awake and very together friends. 

…*…

So if you ever feel neglected  
If you think that all is lost  
I'll be counting up  
My demons, yeah  
Hoping everything's not lost

…*…

A.N. Yes, I'm back from the dead! Actually, I've just finally recovered from school and such… of course, now its time to start it all again. ***Sobs* **However! I finally have an outline of all the chapters and have fussed over them for a couple of months while harvesting my plentiful plot bunny garden and I believe this story will finally be finished before I die! YAY! 

A.N. #2: This and the last chapter were just too long for a one sitting so I split it into two and have edited it since I last posted it a couple months ago. Here's the dish on the next posted chapter, number nine: in which we finally get to play Quidditch, the "ruddy" ball is finally ready to go and find a few more plot bunnies that even surprised me. Heaven forbid I know what's going on in my own story. 

Midnight: We just like to keep you on your toe's, deary. 

Me: ***Grumbles*** Review and Enjoy! 


	11. Suns Set, Suns Rise, but Quidditch Remai...

A.N. Dearest Reader,

I write the next two chapters somewhat begrudgingly and I hope it does not show. Though there is nothing I like better than to write, especially Fanfiction, I do not have a lot of time anymore for anything I like. So I would have put this off even further, seeing as this chapter as completely necessary for the plot and the next as one of the most daunting tasks in the whole "book," but I couldn't do it. My muse, tired of dropping hints began to nag, then she actually yelled at me, and, finally, when she was resorting to the low form of hitting my with Lily's broom, I caved and took the hint. Then my pen broke! I'm not surprised though, considering how long this is. In short, this chapter kicked my ass like a What and I hope you enjoy it, because in the end, I did. Though a do have a few bruises. Cheers.

Midnight Arrow à 

Disclaimer: You know what goes here, just imagine it is and let's get to the good part. 

****

Chapter Nine

Suns Set, Suns Rise, but Quidditch Remains the Same 

…*…

Today skies are painted colors of a cowboy's cliche'  
And strange how clouds that look like mountains in the sky  
are next to mountains anyway   
  
Didn't have a camera by my side this time  
Hoping I would see the world with both my eyes  
Maybe I will tell you all about it when I'm  
in the mood to lose my way  
…*…

Sirius was positively fuming, actually, he was positively howling, quietly of course. Prongs looked at him somewhat witheringly before going back to his game of exploding snap with Lily, who was undoubtedly winning, judging by the singed look of James' untamed hair. Remus and Clio were chatting quietly in front of the fire, Remus leaned over and whispered something in Clio's ears and she nodded and snuggled against them, they were both bright red. Sirius smiled, it seemed Remus had finally worked up the courage to ask Clio to the ball, about time. He sighed and turned back to the game of chess he was playing with Thalia, having already asked her earlier (in a very Thalia and Sirius way, I.E. with explosions) to go to the ball. "What's wrong Black, hate the sight of soundly trounced chessmen?" She teased. 

It was true; she had trounced him so far in the game, but soundly? Sirius still had a few pieces, and he knew how to use them. "That's a bit of an overstatement, don't you think?" He said, smiling, "I jut found a hole in your defense and I am now going to exploit it," He succeeded and in the end won. All thanks to a self-righteous bishop and three pawns so recklessly brave that Thalia began to suspect they were drunk. 

"Alright Black, you win again, best two out of three?"

"Oh come on you two," said Peter as he finished up the last of his homework, "We need to plan this." Ever since the fight, which they had jokingly begun to refer to as the mission statement of WW3, Peter had become a bit more opinionated. Which everyone, much to Peter's great surprise, liked. 

"Ruddy ball," Sirius grumbled, but he obliged Peter's pleading look and sat down on the sofa next to Remus. It was about an hour before curfew and Lily and James would soon have to turn into Prefects and enforce it, so they needed to get to business. 

Remus considered their situation, "We've already sent out the invites right? Too late to back out… " 

"Guess so." James and the rest of the party planning comity came and gathered by the fire. 

It was now the end of November, the Quidditch game against Hufflepuff was two days away, a Hogsmead trip was tomorrow, and the ball in a little less than a month. 

"Lily and James, talk to the other Prefects, ask us if they're willing to help us out. We need them to watch over the voting for their house reps, two from each. A guy and a girl."

"And what is this for again?" Lily asked, looking very much like Clio as she took notes.

Remus shrugged and looked to Sirius and Peter "It was their idea."

Peter grinned, "The bell of the ball and the king of Quidditch."

"Haha," Thalia said sarcastically, "you're kidding right? Does this look like a muggle prom?" 

Lily agreed, "Honestly! And what about a Queen of Quidditch?"

"Oh come off it!" Said Sirius, laughing.

"Well?" 

"Well, do you even have to ask well?"

"Yes, I do. Or else I wouldn't have said 'well'!"

Over the past fifteen years women had been steadily trickling onto the house teams, once in a great while going on to play professionally. It hadn't been forbidden before, just unpopular and not thought of as an option by most girls. Usually, a girl might try out for seeker or chaser, since they were usually light and handy with a ball. But most captions thought a girl and a Bludger didn't mix in any way, whether they were colliding with them, or hitting them. There had never been a female beater, until Lily so profusely refused Mud's offer for a position as Chaser. She was too great a flier to turn down, and good with a bat no doubt, but even Mud, known for his wild plays, was a little wary of going "that far." Lily told him if he talked down to her again she'd show him just how good a Beater she was and consequently he began to see reason. And even now, when girls were encouraged to try out for the teams (the work of Dumbledore) it wasn't always pretty and during tryouts, there were more boys than girls gathering at the pitch. Hufflepuff had one girl playing regularly and three in reserves. Ravenclaw had two on originally, but one had dropped off after her first game and the second consequently asked to be used as a reserve. Thalia said their logic was coming between them and the cup, which was fine with her. Slytherin had no women on their team and didn't seem inclined to have them in the near future. Because of this, having four regular women players and one reserve, Gryffindor's regular rivalry with Slytherin was increased and they had an edge that the other teams lacked. Mud gave them full permission to exploit it. Thalia, Anna, and Clio took full advantage of the boys on other teams treating them so delicately by stealing the ball more than usual. Lily delighted in upsetting the opposing team by knocking particularly nasty Bludgers that way. Being knocked of their brooms by a girl would make the boys angry and clouded their judgement. By the end of the game, they usually reverted from trying to be gentlemen to being out and out nasty. It never bothered the Gryffindor women. They enjoyed it immensely. They could out fly everyone, except for the possible exception for the others on their own team, and if the opposition was more concerned with chasing them then guarding their positions it would be an easy game. 

"Well?" Clio ventured, evenly.

"Um, never mind. Let's just get back to planning." Peter suggested nervously. 

"Righto Pete, now, everyone is calling this the brake from the war ball. But we can't exactly throw a glamorous ball with army attire, so how about getting back to the four founders wish for peace among magic?" Remus was diplomatic as usual, Thalia, however, took a more commanding approach.

"I get it! We can have a boy and a girl from each house, voted by their peers, who represent the attributes of their houses."

"Won't work." said Sirius.

"Why not?" Thalia fumed a little, she had already lost to Sirius in chess, and she would hate to have to lose in an argument too. 

"Because Slytherin doesn't have any attributes."

James laughed and wagged a finger at his best friend, "Now you know that's not true, it has attributes." He turned to the audience that had begun to collect around them, "that is, is evil considered an attribute?" The common room laughed, enjoying hearing its rival abused. The boys reveled in being the center of attention and began to banter back and forth in an act for their classmates. Lily spoke up, Prefectually, "Guys, we have less than a month to plan this, please don't give up all the surprises before then."

"Right then, what say we retire for the dorms?" Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Good idea, Sirius, our separate dorms that is." The common room looked at James in shock, "Look, I have to act like a Prefect sometime or McGonagal is gonna take my badge away."

"And he spent all morning shining it too." Said Sirius; James chased him up the staircase, Remus and Peter following. The girls soon jogged up theirs, after gathering up supplies. When they left the common room burst unto speculation about what they were planning.

…*…

Clio paced the secret passage (more like a mini common room by now) where they were all gathered. Lily was drawing what she thought the great hall should look like while the rest of them discussed the plans. "All of the voting should be done in one day, only the houses can vote for their own reps, they'll know them best. It can be done in the common rooms a week before the ball, so the couples can prepare themselves, the results should be announced at the end of the day at dinner. We'd need to get special permission for the Prefects of the houses to get out of class to run the votes all day, the voting booths will close at four."

"Sounds like you've got this fairly well figured out, I'll just go to sleep then, shall I?" Sirius asked, using Thalia as a pillow. 

"No, you shan't. Now instead of all this Quidditch Business, because the chosen few might not be in Quidditch-" 

Sirius snorted, "Doubtful."

Clio, who had been talking, went on as if he hadn't heard her, "They'll just be the Queen and King of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and so on."

"Done!" Lily said, holding up a large sketchpad, on which was scribbled the great hall, covered in what seemed suitable decorations with the finer details left out. Lily had focused on the positions of the tables, the dance floor locations and the main attractions, like sculptures of each house animal and fabric winding all over the hall that changed from one houses colors to another. In the center of the dance floor, the four couples stood, all wearing the color of their houses on their dress robes. "I think it should be required, that way you can spot the 'eight founders' wherever they are." Lily said, tossing her idea in for once.

"Good idea, Lil." Remus seemed impressed.

James was in agreement, "The sketch looks good, we can work out the finer details after we do some shopping in Hogsmead tomorrow."

"Thanks, I was thinking we should have a live band," Lily looked around, "any idea's of who we could get?"

Sirius woke up a bit, "The Hobgoblins are playing Hogsmead that week, I haven't heard a person all year say they didn't like them, perfect music. Think a little floo from Dumbledore would get them to stay over and perform?"

"I think a floo from Dumbledore would get them to take up permanent residency." Remus said dryly, shaking his head. "They were all still here when we first years, remember? People think **_we_** follow Bumblebee around." Remus shook his head and said dryly, "I was amazed that they didn't purposely fail seventh year to stay with him."

Thalia laughed, "Well if Dumbledore doesn't convince them I'm sure Midnight's fury would, they're her favorite band since the Beatles."

"What are these sculptures made out of anyway?" Sirius asked, looking at the sketch

"Um, I just figured ice I guess." Lily said shrugging. 

James looked dismayed, "Lily! Don't think like a muggle! How about Fea sculptures?"

"As in a few hundred fairy's forming a Gryffindor lion and actually holding still for 6 hours without causing havoc?" Clio asked skeptically. 

"Yes!" Peter said jovially. 

"That's almost as likely as you all holding still for six hours without causing havoc."

Thalia looked thoughtful, "You may have a point, but what if we got Midnight to tell them to be good. One beast to another?"

"That might actually work, as long as Midnight decides to not cause any mischief herself." Lily looked at the sculptures.

"I'm willing to take the risk." Peter said, quite something coming from him.

"Good-o!"

The gang fell asleep in the passage that night, planning. The next morning the Prefects left with the intention to go talk to the other Prefects about voting and Thalia went to get Midnight to talk to the fairies. Remus went to talk to Dumbledore about the band while Clio transfigured Lily's sketch into a moving model so she could see everything they'd need to buy. Peter and Sirius got the hard task to try and get McGonagal to give them a lot of the schools Galleons to fund their shopping in Hogsmead later that day. After much grumbling and trying to trade their tasks with one another, Lily herded them down the stairs. In the common room, the other Gryffindor's watched the gang come down their separate staircases and disperse out the portrait and wondered idly how they all had such great timing. Imagine, coming down the staircases at the same time! Like they had somehow talked about their plans after going to bed! 

Watching them come out of the common room was Isabelle Figg. The Ravenclaw sixth year that shared myth class with the enigmatic group and had watched them since their first year. Her eyes, as pale as Remus' the night after the full moon, followed them out and she mindlessly composed a note to her Aunt and sole guardian, Arabella Figg, DADA teacher at Hogwarts. 

…*…

At Hogsmead the girls wondered around Gladrags looking for fabrics that could best be charmed to change colors at regular intervals on both sides, and sneaking glances at the best red and gold robes, just in case. 

"How on earth did Sirius get this money again?"

"It seems he happened to mention to McGonagal how dressed we were lately and that if we had to organize a fund raiser for the money we might just have to skip Quidditch practice. Especially any that interfered with times we had to go to Hogsmead, in fact, we may just have to stop playing all together…."

"Appealing to her bet with Professor Malfoy, was he?"

"Yup, it seems she practically threw the Galleons at him. I guess she's making more back if we win. The threat of stressed out Quidditch starts was just too much." The girls all fought to control their giggles as the other patrons of the shop shot them dirty looks; this only made them laugh harder. 

Actually, the Quidditch team was so calm about the match against Hufflepuff that Mud was going insane. "They've gotten better since Frank became captain! We can beat them, but to do so we'll have to take it seriously!"

"But I take everything Sirius-ly" Thalia said, draping an arm around her wizard. 

Clio groaned but made no other comment and Mud, rolling his eyes, continued, "We almost lost to them last year. Could you imagine the shame? This is my last year as captain and we could have a legacy here! Six years strait with the cup, think of the glory!" This was Mud's one fault; he was quite high strung about all things Quidditch, and when it came to the cup, forgot about it. He wasn't quite as stir crazy as his eventual predecessor, Oliver Wood, would be, but when it came to the final game, he just about matched his obsession. The team considered Mud's words, they had to admit, it was quite an enticing offer. "Ok Mud, we'll behave, just breath!" Lily said to the hyperventilating Mudugus. 

Back in the present at Gladrags, Lily was fingering some fabric. "Anyway, I think this stuff will work, but we don't have the time to sow it, how much do you think will it cost to get them to do it?" She asked, tilting her head in the direction of the Gladrags staff. 

Across the room, the unobserved Isabelle saw her chance and took it, seeming to appear from the folds of fabric she stepped out and addressed Lily, whom she knew best, since she occasionally worked with her in transfiguration. "Hi Lily! Did you say you needed a seamstress?"

"Oh, Hello 'Bell, yes, actually. Do you know how much it costs?"

"Well, I can do it for you for galleons less than it would cost here, and since I don't have my O.W.L.'s and it's a year to my N.E.W.T.'s, I don't have a lot of homework."

"Great! I remember that tapestry you made last year for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team; it made us all insanely jealous. Could you get it to me in three weeks? I have to charm it and then figure out where it's going to be placed around the great hall." 

"Sure, is it okay with you two for me to do this?" Isabelle asked the other two; she was always very polite. 

Clio nodded, "Fine with us, and the Professors will love it if we save money." Thalia nodded in agreement but didn't say anything, just watched Isabelle. She hadn't seen her enter the shop nor had she noticed her when they first walked in. And when you're a cat and a raven, you usual notice if someone's hiding near you. Then again, she hadn't been watching very carefully… But something about "Bell" as Lily called her, had always made her uncomfortable. She didn't hear warning bells in her head like when she was around Malfoy, just a slight sense of confusion, as if she was missing something. However, Bell was an upperclassman in another house and didn't play Quidditch so their paths didn't cross all that much. Thalia waved goodbye with Clio and Lily as Isabelle left the shop to get some things for Christmas. She pushed all suspicion aside as they got a few more supplies and made a mad dash through the wind for the Three Broomsticks to meet the Maurderer's

"Look at that!" said Thalia as they burst through the doors of the pub. "They're not even here yet!" She went to the front to get three Butterbeer's and say hello to Madam Lilac.

"And you were worried about being late!" said the indignant and slightly frozen Lily.

"Well, you never know! Besides, they may be here lost in this sea of people!" Clio sat down in their booth, gesturing around the crowded room. Madam Lilac and her daughter, Madam Rosmerta happily served their patrons, they absolutely loved Hogsmead weekends. 

"Cli' hon, it's a well known fact that James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew cannot be missed, let alone mistaken for other people. Especially in the Three Broomsticks, where, may I remind you, they like to get up on the table and sing." Thalia was back with the drinks and laughing and Clio's slightly crestfallen face. "Don't worry, Moony will be here soon!" 

Clio blushed while Lily and Thalia laughed and they all began to converse about normal things for once, like dress robes, transfiguration, and the debate for Myths. 

"So, the lady's are without their escorts? Don't you know it's not safe for three girls like you to be out without someone to look out for you?" It was Malfoy and his not so intelligent backup of Crabbe and Goyle. 

"If you're referring to the boys, they're on their way. If you're referring to my fully capable of hexing your pampered ass wand, then its right here." Thalia brought it out and twirled it between her fingers. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" Lily asked warily. 

"None of your business Mudblood, I was addressing my equals."

Lily, out of experience, reached out and took Thalia's wand and Clio held her in place. Still calmly Lily said, "Malfoy, you will find only your superiors at this table, what are you bothering us for?"

Malfoy seemed to realize that Lily had the leg up here, mostly because of the temperamental and very powerful witch Thalia, itching to curse him. He stated his point. "I've heard many things about this little party you're planning, the 'brake from the war Ball.' Just what makes you so sure it will be a brake, rather than a slaughter."

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled mindlessly at their masters bidding while Clio looked sick and Thalia twice as murderous as usual.

"We're planning it with the help of Dumbledore and Professor Fig, I don't even you Death Eaters would be stupid enough to try anything with them around." Lily got a rather dangerous smile on her face as Malfoy got even paler than normal. "And if someone should disrupt the ball the innocents will be back into their sealed dorms before the guilty party knows what's happening. And then the Prefects and the staff will take care of them."

Malfoy's white blond hair caught the pub lights, "Even if your professors manage to restore order you cannot possibly restore-"

"Mr. Malfoy is simply pointing out the error of calling it a brake from the war with the war raging around our ankles. Aren't you Lucious? Now, as your Prefect, I suggest you join me back at our table."

"Certainly Severus, I have a butterball waiting for you."

"They make me sick!" Thalia spat as the offending party went back to their tables. She eyed Snape in a Sirius like way, "What was he being so damn… polite for! Snape's always been directly rude to us. I like it better that way."

"Maybe he didn't want Malfoy to tell us whatever he came over to tell us?" Clio suggested, still looking vaguely sick. Lily made to answer her but then the four boys rushing in distracted the three of them, and indeed just about everyone in the pub. A whirl of cloaks, parcels, shouts, Gryffindor scarves and the wind blowing in from outside was as that was visible as they somehow made their way over to the table, landing in seats next to the girls in record time, Butterbeers already in hand. 

"Now that's talent." Lily observed, eyes twinkling. Clio reprimanded the boys for being so reckless with supplies and Thalia toasted them for managing to get Clio's knickers into even more of a twist. The Slytherin gang was no where to be seen, as they had taken the boys noisy entrance as an opportunity to escape. 

…*…

Snape and Malfoy had their wands pointed at one another in the alley behind the three broomsticks. Normally Snape wouldn't have given a second thought to an underclassman, or indeed and upperclassman, with a wand pointed in his direction, but Lucious was a Malfoy. And Malfoy's were as notorious for their dirty hexes as they were for their dirty money; some of them didn't even turn a hair at an unforgivable. Something told Snape Lucious was one of those. He forced himself to stay cool. 

"Are you that much of a fool, to leak information to Potters fan club? You might as well tell Dumbledore himself." 

"Are you fool enough to not see that I would have bated them properly if you hadn't interrupted?" Lucious asked calmly back, "My father had it all worked out, he was going to volunteer to Dumbledore for patrol duty that night."

"Don't be ridiculous, Dumbledore would know its virtually inviting Voldemort to have a Malfoy watch the door."

"As far as Dumbledore is concerned my father is a loyal supporter." 

"Dumbledore is not that much of a fool. He's already letting Potter into his secret order and has yet to let your father touch it with a ten-foot broomstick after seven years. He knows dark magic from light, Malfoy."

"My father is more of a wizard then Dumbledore could ever be." Malfoy yelled, loosing his cool.

"Yes, but he's still an idiot." Snape said sardonically, he had done it. If there was anyway to disarm a Malfoy it wasn't through a spell, it was through their pride. Malfoy made to hex angrily, without thought and Snape easily cast a deflection charm. "Do you really to duel in the street?" He asked calmly still, "It won't look very good, a young Master Malfoy must keep up appearances."

Malfoy nodded, knowing it was useless to carry this on, and lowered his wand, though he kept it at the ready. A man in his position always kept it at the ready. 

Snape smiled nastily and bade him goodbye. "By the way," he called back to Malfoy, before moving out into the street with the rest of the Hogwarts students, "you are planning a junior Death Eater attack on the night of the ball, are you not?" Malfoy nodded. "I should warn you, then, that you are asking for expulsion from not only the school put from Voldemort's circle. Our task is to obey, not command. We wait for Voldemort."

"The Snape's may do as they wish, but the Malfoy's are through waiting to show their loyalty's." 

"Then they are through waiting for death." Snape faded back into the streets unnoticed while Malfoy, though he shouldn't have been able to as a fourth year, seemed to appareted off somewhere. In the shadows unnoticed by both of them, Isabelle ran like hell to find her Aunt. Back inside the pub the girls and boys of the ball comity decided they needed to alert Dumbledore and, not having heard what Bell just did, had already made a less furious run for the castle.

…*…

The conspicuous group left the pub, bidding Madam Lilac a cheery goodbye before quickening their pace towards the castle and having what seemed to be a humorous, though nervous conversation on the way. 

Casually leaning on the side of Zonko's Isabelle shook her head. Did they have to be so obvious? She didn't even need to use her extra senses when it came to this crew, usually. The whole thing was shockingly absurd, but they were still oddly interesting. She let her senses loose and turned to look at that Pixie teacher, who was watching her and the noisy group dashing for Hogwarts. Isabelle looked at her, she was so bright, although she usually wore black, and she fooled everyone with that brightness. They knew she had magic, certainly, but no one would ever guess that she was so far beyond the average power of a pixie. And to top it off she seemed to wear her heart on her sleeve, but she had so many secrets. Isabelle marveled at the magnitude of them, that was her talent, sensing secrets. Her aunt had taught her to couple that ability with cold, distant logic so she would be able to decipher what the secrets were. But Midnight's were too numerous to go at, and as she was on the right side, it didn't matter anyway. Almost no one knew of Isabelle's talent, she was just that friendly quiet Ravenclaw sixth year. Who, had she not had the sense, would have been a Prefect, a Quidditch talent, and surrounded by a group of friends to rival Potters. But friends were dangerous now, she agreed with Snape on that (it was obvious to her that's what plagued him, now only of everyone else could figure it out), but for different reasons. 

"Isabelle, you have an appointment with your aunt. I'll watch for the rest of the evening." Pixie was standing next to her, speaking quietly. 

"Thanks Professor, I'm just going to get two Butterbeers and use the fire to get back to Hogwarts." The usually bouncy Professor just nodded and Isabelle made her way into the pub, Rosmerta, and old friend from school, let her use the fireplace. When she entered the back room with its private fireplace and doorway to the delivery alley out back, she froze, clutching the two Butterbeers. The door was open and two Slytherin voices were floating into the room. "How convenient," she smirked and set down her drinks and floo powder, listening in, sensing secrets. After a few minutes Isabelle, Butterball and floo forgotten, was running, speeding like an arrow for such a short girl, up to the castle and her aunt's office. It wasn't because the appointment that she chose that route, wherever her aunt was, Isabelle instinctively fled to. Her aunt was just about her only family left and the most trusted person in her life. She had raised Isabelle when her parents, squibs, had been scared of her overwhelming magic, and then was adopted by her when her parents had been murdered. She had honed her secret sense and, here Isabelle swelled with pride, recommended her for the Order of the Phoenix when she was only a first year. Forget appointments, she went to her aunt because that's where she was safe. 

…*…

Lily was laughing loud, belly laughs. Now she was in a coughing fit, now laughing again. James was tickling her in the passageway between the rooms. Only she and the boys were present, Clio, and Thalia off in the Library searching for decoration ideas. They had spoken to Dumbledore already, he had thanked them, and told them he would keep them posted, as always. 

"Cut it out! I hate it when you do that!"

James stopped shortly, "You hate everything I do. Whoa, sound familiar?" James remembered the early morning discussion with Lily from several weeks ago and his neck turned red slightly he before continuing to tickle her. 

"You know, that looks like fun! Let me try!" Sirius jumped in on the action, Lily still pleading for air as she continued to laugh. Peter and Remus just ignored the madness as they calmly discussed Quidditch tactics. 

"No seriously! Someone, heheha, is gonna, ouch! Get hurt! Here!"

"Oh, what are you gonna do, breath-" Sirius stopped as Lily suddenly curled further into herself and coughed out a ball of flame. Which she reached out and grabbed, as if by instinct, it didn't burn her, but stayed in her palm, as if frozen with a charm. 

"-Fire." Sirius finished weakly. 

"Lily, that's amazing! How long have you been able to do that?" Remus was looking at the ball of flame like it was a particularly interesting Arithmacy problem. Peter was looking at it was interest, but more worry that they'd get toasted by it, until he noticed something, "It looks like the charm used in Astronomy to freeze stars for examination."

"It does, but Lily didn't use her wand and didn't say an incantation, what did you do Lil?" James asked and Remus poked the flame, which seemed indignant at the disturbance, if fire can be indignant. 

Lily was quiet a minute longer, just staring at the ball of flame resting in her palm that she had just shot out of her mouth and apparently charmed to stay there. She hadn't evoked any charm on purpose. "I've never been able to breathe fire out of form. I've always had speed, agility, and the senses from the Phoenix and the doe, but never fire… "

"Wow, should you go see Midnight or something?" Sirius asked worriedly. 

"Yeah," she turned to James and the ball of flame went out, "come with me will you?"

"Sure, but, er, why?" He asked taken back.

"Because you were the one who started this and Midnight will want to ask you questions, not to mention examine all that soot on your face and robes." She was giggling now.

James swung around to look in the mirror, a new purchase from Hogsmead, which said to him in a sweet, mothering voice, "I think it makes you look rugged dear."

Had Lily not been in shock she would have laughed harder than when she was being tickled, "Come on Mr. Rugged, to the Myth's classroom."

…*…

About five minutes after they had left Clio and Thalia walked in, arguing as usual. Thalia riffled the boys hair and sat down between Sirius and Peter while Clio kissed Remus on the cheek (a habit that no one noticed by now) and remained standing. 

"I'm, telling you Clio, that picture is perfect!"

"Not a chance, the other is better. Here Remus, take a look."

"Don't ask him! Its not like he'll be objective."

"And Sirius would? … I know, lets ask Peter."

And here Peter was put into a position he disliked intensely. He sighed and resigned himself to his fate as the seventh wheel and looked at the picture Clio was showing him. They were in a rather beat up book about wizarding decorations, they were both rooted in the great hall, but one looked like it was recovering from a LSD trip and the other was very, well, boring. 

"So Petey, which one's better?"

Peter considered the pictures again, they both looked completely wrong, but what did he know? And if he said no to Thalia, he'd risk getting hexed by her and Sirius, but if he said no to Clio he'd risk a fate worse than hexing, her motherly look of regret. "Gimme a minute, will ya?" He said more harshly than intended. Laden with the two books, Peter retreated into the safety of the boy's dorms. 

"Maybe we shouldn't have asked him to do that? Decision making was never his strong point." Remus said frowning after he left, frowning.

"What do you mean? Peter's a big boy, he can make the choice as good as any of us."

Remus smiled to himself; "Don't you think Peter's a little tired of being the middle man?"

"How on earth would you or I know that? Oh, right, you sensed it." Sirius was probably the one most aware of Remus' wolf senses, being Padfoot. But as Sirius the Block-Headed-Bloke, as Thalia had taken to calling him on occasion, he didn't always think before he spoke. This often resulted in Remus' sudden interest his shoes or some speck on the wall. Now he was starring at the mirror, who was, in its motherly voice, telling him he'd be fine if he would just stop turning red. "Anyway, why don't we just agree on a compromise, we won't use either of them. They didn't match the pattern Lily drew anyway, maybe for a spring dance."

"SPRING DANCE?" Sirius asked, he was ignored. 

"What we need is something, like a slogan, to get the look of it off the ground."

"I got it!" said Sirius, who hated being ignored. "United we stand, divided we fall, until that day comes, lets have a ball!"

"Oh gods Padfoot." Remus buried his face in a cushion. 

"What's wrong with it?" 

"Cheese." Thalia affectionately hit Sirius 

"Yeah, but pretty good cheese, best we got." Clio was reasonable as always. "I'll put it on the voting tickets everyone gets, and then they enter the names of their house reps on them and put it in the ballot box. How did the Prefects meeting go anyway?"

"Lily said they agreed to get their houses to vote on a certain day and she gave them the supplies. The teachers also gave the ok and Dumbledore is announcing it and the theme to the school Monday. Then they'll just have to vote a week before the ball."

"Guys?" Peter's timid voice interrupted Remus from the doorway, "I don't think I should choose this, er, thing. We're supposed to do it together and… well, making me do it is, um,"

"Wrong, and we're sorry." Said Clio in what was indeed a motherly manner. 

"Yeah Pete, come in an help us sort out all this fabric that the girls bought."

Peter came in and sat down, looking a the yards of fabric filling the small room asked, "What's with all the white? I thought we were using house colors?" Peter was bewildered as the other four laughed, until Clio, trying to regain air, explained what they were intending to do.

…*…

A few flights of stairs, several trick steps, and a great hall away, Lily was trying, but failing, to convey what had just happened. It didn't happen that for the past five minutes Midnight had interrupted her until she had to start all over again.

"We were in the dorms-."

"Girls or boys?"

"Girls."  
" Boys." Lily and James said too quickly and at the same time.

"Uh huh, but no one besides the gang saw?" Lily and James nodded meekly. "Continue."

Lily looked down at her hand and back at James, confused. He picked up where she left off, "I was tickling Lily for about five strait minutes when Sirius joined in and made it even more fun, er, worse. Lily was laughing pretty hard, coughing and threatening us - like usual- when all the sudden Sirius asked, "What are you gonna do? Breath-" James stopped and looked over at Lily, just as Sirius had. Lily herself was going back and forth between studying her palm and her dress code Mary Janes, spiced up with white lily's painted on by Thalia. 

"Breathe what, James? What did Sirius say after breath?" 

"Well, before he could finish Lily gave this sort of hacking cough and a ball of flame came out of her mouth. But the weird, or weirder, thing was that she reached up and caught it, like she'd performed the flame freezing charm. Only this fire was a lot more… wild, than I've seen ever come out of a wand." He looked at Lily, still wearing his incredulous face. 

Now Lily spoke, haltingly, as if only half there. "It wasn't the flame freezing charm- it was still hot, really hot, the flame freezing charm makes it cold. It was just like the first time I spit fire as a Phoenix, small, but very hot…. But I never toughed it before, it felt like, like…"

"You were burning?" James suggested.

"No, not at all." Lily said quickly, "It was like all of me was hot, yeah, but like I was getting to my actual temperature."

"Actually temperature?" Midnight sat up, intrigued.

"Like I had been too cold for a long time, and now I was warm."

"But Lil, you're never cold." James was right, Lily usually was the last to start wearing any winter attire, especially jackets, and would complain that it was too hot if they sat near a fire. A fact that James had recently chalked up to being a Phoenix. 

Lily was speaking faster, but more clearly now, like she was finally coming upon the idea. "I know, usually a phoenix flame a doe's pelt inside of you make you plenty warm. I can't imagine why, but I felt cold right then, from the time I spit out the flame to when I grabbed it, even though it was only a second. Like I had never been warm before, but I hadn't noticed."

James, instinctively, from years of chivalry training, offered her his jacket.

"No thanks, it's not that type of cold."

"You're cold in your bones?" Midnight concluded.

Lily nodded.

"Well, what's that mean? Is she sick? Should she not fly tomorrow? We have reserves… you should stay on the ground by the fires and I'll-"

"James, breath, she's not sick, and she'd better fly, or I owe Professor Sprout ten Galleons. Something is happening though. Lily, were you in the fetal position?"

"Fetal?"

"Curled up in a ball, like a baby in a womb?"

Lily and James nodded.

"And I'm assuming per the state of your nose and robes James, that there was a bit of ash involved?"

"Yeah, but I don't know where it came from, nothing burned, the flame was so small…I-"

Midnight waved the arguments aside, "The ashes came from Lily, congratulations dear you've just been reborn." 

"WHAT?!" Lily and James asked in unison.

Midnight regarded them in calm, but undisguised mirth. "Phoenixes are reborn by puffing out flame and burying themselves in ash. As Lily was in human form at the time, she only gave off a little of both, but I suggest you don't transform into a phoenix too often, or at least not while in danger. It's a baby; it needs time to grow. You will remain relatively unchanged, but your phoenix sense, your calm, will be much sharper and persistent now. And watch in the coming months for your next form, this is a sign that you've moved on. Indeed, Thalia and Clio are probably right behind you, and should watch as well. You're all intertwined, one thing you do will effect everything they do."

"What are they going to do?"

"Do?"

"Well, is Thalia going to shed feathers or something?"

"You'll see. Even I can't be sure." Midnight shoed them out of her office, telling Lily to go ahead, but stopping James.

"You'll need to make sure she doesn't get too cold, she can play in the snow, but not without a coat and not for hours."

"I thought you said there wasn't a problem!"

"I lied, if Lily thought there was one she'd become too cautious and not move on to her next form. But as I said the Phoenix is a baby, baby's need to stay warm. Tickle her too, she seems to spit fire for that. Now shoo, go celebrate."

James did as he was bidden and caught up with Lily. They chatted as usual until James, upon noticing that Lily seemed not to hear him for a moment or two while her eyes went unfocused, commented, "Talking to Thalia?"

Lily laughed," Sort of, she sent out a question to me about what happened while they were gone and I just answered." 

"That's got to be great to be able to talk like that, imagine the mischief we could cause…."

"Yes, but anyone with the ability can intercept, so its dangerous."

"Anyone?"

"Well, pretty much just animal's, we can all talk to each other you know."  
" Hee hee."

"What?"

"Nothing, just, well, Lily, you're an animal."

"Oh shut up, and that's plural."

"Ha, so how many can you have?"

"Forms? Four, Clio too, Thalia will have five."

"Why?

"She has the hardest job, she gets five."

"She gonna be jealous that you're one ahead of her now?"

"Nah, you heard Midnight, they'll catch up. If anything, she might pity me."

"Pithy?"

"I've got four animals, two I know, a third is coming. I'll only have one more after this."

Back in the Gryffindor tower the conversation continued in this vein. Until after much debate of Naturals, planning of the full moon, a dash to finish homework and a few ball preparations (all the while Lily was forced to sit by the fire), the team was sent to bed by Mud. The Quidditch game was tomorrow, and he wanted his players rested, or he'd get them up early. This didn't make much sense to the team, but then again, when it came to Quidditch, Mud didn't make much sense at all.

…*…

The next morning Isabelle watched the Gryffindor Quidditch team pep themselves up for the game. Sirius Black, beater, was eating even more than usual and encouraging his fellow beater, Lily Evens, to do the same. Lily declined fervently, looking a little sick. It had always struck Isabelle as odd that Lily, rather than the high strung Thalia, had become a beater. It was probably some deep psychological feeling of defense, but as "Bell" had refused to read that psycho muggle Freud, she wasn't exactly sure what it was. She chalked it up to Lily's feminist streak and moved on to the Seeker (and certainly future captain) James Potter. He was watching his friend Sirius with amusement and asking Lily worriedly if she was all right. Maybe she was just worried, but no, she was usually quite calm before a match. Sick then? She looked a little off color to be sure. On either side of her, Thalia Karasuko and Clio Algeria (Chasers) seemed to feel sorry for their friend's plight as half the table began to ask her what was wrong (she was refusing to answer). Clio muttered "vancrasisus" and a surprised Lily shot her a thankful look. Remus, the only boy near enough to hear the spell properly, and likely the only boy who knew what the spell meant, blushed and sent Lily an apologetic look. Isabelle understood as well, who would want to fly this time of the month. Other than that small display, the habits of the team hadn't changed much since the group had joined it. Mud demanded perfection and that everyone ate before the game. Anna Bones (Chaser) would tell him to sit down and eat himself (apparently you could shut him up with food) while she, Lily, Clio, Sara Patil, and (the latter a chaser) nibbled on toast, drank more coffee than was strictly necessary and even had a little egg. Thalia herself would try to eat as much as Sirius, but whether common sense or upset an stomach prevailed, she never did. James didn't lead a conversation with anyone, just ate a normal amount, shared a word or two with Remus, and read the Daily Prophet. Isabelle supposed this was the famous Potter cool that was supposed to set in on crunch time. And what was more crunch time to James than Quidditch? She turned to look at Remus, who had gotten over his blush and was going over his notes for today's Quidditch game; he was giving the commentary. Isabelle knew he winged it up there, but he liked to seem organized. Remus was actually quite good on a broom, fast, efficient, made alert by his senses, but because of his condition, he didn't play. She never checked to see if it was a rule or one of Remus' own restrictions (gods knows he had plenty) because it wouldn't have mattered either way. Remus had decided his position was commenting on the field, not being on it. Peter, for lack of coordination and a slight fear of hights, had never tried out for the team. He sat with some non-maurderer Gryffindor friends on every match, sometime accompanied by Clio when she wasn't on active reserve duty like today. Peter was in an odd position, and it showed most often during Quidditch matches. 

Isabelle checked her watch, it was time for the team to head for the lockers, and sure enough Mud jumped up and herded them out the door. She shook her head and hoped her aunt would have a new assignment soon. She needed to stop watching them, who wanted to know that much about another person's morning routine. 

…*…

Midnight smiled as she "heard" Bell's thoughts. She wasn't eavesdropping, no. That wasn't aloud. But Bell hadn't learned, despite her sixth sense, to cap her thoughts and they floated around the room, unguarded like every else's. Midnight wasn't responsible if she picked up a few, now and again, randomly… on purpose. Her smile turned sheepish as Minerva gave her a stern glare. She had always been able to tell when Pixie was "hearing" things. Too bad she didn't believe in Sibyll's "poppy-cosh," she might have been good at it. Midnight stopped her speculating and finished breakfast, the game started in five minutes and she wanted a good seat. 

…*…

It was five minutes later now and Lily heard, somewhere in the back of her mind, Hooche's whistle blow and she automatically rose into the air, silently thankful to Clio. First spitting fire and now this. It had been a bad night. She hit a Bludger heading for Sara Patil mechanically towards the other team's chaser, who was forced to roll over and drop the quaffle to a waiting Anna below. Lily grinned, those drills worked for something anyway. Not two minutes into the game and Gryffindor was already in the lead. She heard Remus make a comment about her hair and absently sent a rude gesture in his direction. "Come on Evens, get your head in the game, ShowTime." She quickly joined Sirius in a game of Monkey in the middle; the Monkey being anyone who crossed their rapidly flying Bludgers. Quidditch, Lily thought a little sadistically, was fun.

…*…

"And Gryffindor in possession after a stunning Beater tactic displayed by the Gryffindor Beater, Lily Evens. Not that I needed to tell you, hard to miss the red hair even if it is that high in the air." Remus, from his position in the announcers' box, was fairly sure he saw Lily give him a rather rude hand gesture, and grinned. He was glad she was back. She had seemed rather disjointed since the mission statement of WW3. Things were cool with her and Thalia, Clio would have told him otherwise, but she was still oddly tense or preoccupied. But who could blame her? According to James she had the added fear of bursting into flame and now she apparently had her- uh… monthly discomfort. 

Remus was quite pleased with himself, he had developed the ability to watch the game and give speedy commentary, while keeping his actual thoughts, which moved far faster than his mouth or even the Quidditch game, to himself. 

"And there's the pitch thrown grandly by Thalia Karasuko, child of a raven indeed by the way she flies and its ten - zero, Gryffindor. I must say I'm enjoying the game so far. Gryffindor still in possession with Anna Bones leading the pack, Mud seems to be have trained them in the Irish war tactic, as they fly in a V. He now! Now that's a surprise defense! As the Keeper blocks with a scarecrow position Sirius Black sends a Bludger at this foot while Sara Patel steals the Quaffle to score! Twenty - Zero, Gryffindor, keep up the good work guys!

"Mr. Lupin," Professor McGonagal, censorship queen and bane to Hogwarts Quidditch announcers everywhere, was pushing the red button labeled "unbiased."

"My apologies Professor. Hufflepuff in possession, their team has really been beefed up since Frank Longbottom became Captain, but it remains to be seen whether they can withstand the Gryffindor Cup winning team. Aha, and the Hufflepuff beaters doing an excellent job with the Bludger, scattered the chasers. Have heart girls! The Hufflepuff Chasers, Morgan, Stanley and Longbottom, much smoother than last year- oh my gods! Hufflepuff scores past Mudugus Fletcher, ten - twenty, Gryffindor. Hufflepuff in possession, scratch that, Thalia Karasuko in possession with Anna Bones and Sarah Patil circling her in basic vulture movement, usually reserved for attacks, not defense. Quite surprising, brilliant switch by Mudugus Fletcher, Frank Diggory desperately trying not to get hit by Sirius Black and his Bludgers as Lily Evens take care of the Chasers. It seems the Hufflepuff Beaters aren't able to hold up against this excellent defense."

Remus' commentary continued like this for an hour, sometimes barely heard above the screams and groans of the crowd, who were watching the game in such rapture attention it might as well have been the finals. 

All the while James soared above, listening to Remus and watching for the snitch while Sam McCorman tailed him. He was trying to look like he wasn't, but James knew the trick and as he was the better flier, he wasn't worried. He was probably calmer than Remus, or poor Peter below him. That Potter training paid off for something. 

"Folks, the score is now one hundred and eighty to one hundred and forty, Gryffindor still in the lead. Hufflepuff is still giving them a good run, so James Potter needs to find the snitch now or-" Remus' commentary was cut short by his gasp, as James went into his fastest dive yet and caught the snitch. Sam McCorman, just a broomstick or so behind, pulled up to avoid colliding into the person whom the snitch had been hiding behind, Lily Evens. "Good-O James! Gryffindor wins! Always were fantastic at taking suggestions old boy! But did you have to try to clobber Lily? We know you fancy her, but you should try to be more subtle- Goodness! That's the second time this game I've received that particular hand gesture, and from both of you too! I'm beginning to feel offended!"

"Mr. Lupin, I am extremely pleased with the scores of the game, would you care to **_announce_**it!" 

"Er, right Professor, in case all you screaming fans out there can hear me, Gryffindor wins! Three hundred and thirty to one hundred and forty. Not bad Hufflepuff, you had me virtually terrified at times! If they beat Ravenclaw in the next match (as Gryffindor certainly will) we could see a Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff in the cup this spring. See you next time Quidditch fans, same Quidditch time, same Quidditch channel!" Remus promptly turned off his mike, begged forgiveness of Professor McGonagal (it was fairly easy, as Professor Malfoy was paying up his dept) and ran off to congratulate his friends, who were already jumping up and down and waving to him from the pitch. 

...*…

Late that night, per post Quidditch victory tradition, Thalia, and Sirius, over a game of chess, discussed the victory and a few other things.

"Remus did a good commentary, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he surpassed himself in polite taunts, Lily even gave him the finger twice. Your move."

"I know." Sirius, much to Thalia's annoyance, moved his bishop and stole a pawn. 

She stuck out her tongue and looked for an out; she had been planning on using that pawn in an outrageous assassination of his knight. "Let's play checkers."

"Why?"

"'Cause I can beat you at checkers." She moved a new pawn and pouted.

"Heh."

"So you think we can properly trounce Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah, with you girls on the team it'll be a sinch, there old captain was the only reason they never got riled up and the new one is a Beater. Hey!" Sirius spotted her plan of action and avoided the front attack with his knight; the only problem was that she wanted him to do so. He hated that.

"Those nice, quiet Ravenclaw boys sure have a nasty side."

"Only when provoked."

Thalia grinned, "I can't deny my natural talents. Besides, they're just mad Remus has already bagged the brilliant Clio as his mate."

Sirius snorted, "That was a rather bad pun, _dear_."

"Indeed, check."

Sirius growled and didn't speak for a few moments until, "Check mate."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Maybe." This was what she always said in response to that monumental suggestion. They retired from the chessboard and sat down on the sofa in front of the fire.

"So who do you reckon for Gryffindor's two founders?"

Thalia snorted, "Do you even have to ask? If it isn't them, then I'll change the vote so it is."

"Why so urgent?"

"They'll have to be each other's date if they win."

"Brown Sugar, you're amazing. Ouch!"

"Don't call me that, and thank you, I know."

"I still can't believe Remus and Clio made us give up our plan, I say fixing them up with other people would have been a great idea."

"Yeah. _If _there was anyone in all Hogwarts who could really outs Lily."

"Or James."

"Are you saying I don't outs wonder boy?"

"Are you suggesting I'm not as good as Firebird?"

They looked at each other in silence for a moment and then began to belly laugh, "That would be a bad idea!" Sirius said after regaining breath.

"Of course! It would through the Balance of the Universe off completely."

"The Balance of the Universe? Ok Professor Pixie, aren't we a little self centered."

"Oh Piffle."

"What kind of a word is that?" After Thalia's wounded silence (that was one of her favorite words), Sirius continued jauntily, "Have you figured out your next forms yet?"

"Nah, it could take years."

"Years?!"

"But it probably won't. We've always been very fast paced in our development, Lily in particular. Its like they're all trying to get out of her."

"What do you think she'll be?"

"I haven't the faintest, not the slightest hint, about any of us."

"Huh, interesting. Well, I know already."

"You do?" Thalia sat up from leaning on the sofa in surprise, the clue to forms could often be found in friends, but honestly, in Sirius?

"Yup, you're going to be a Hungarian horntail, Lily's a duricrawl and Clio's a flobberworm."

"Oh sheesh Sirius! Just hush!"

And they did their mouths rather preoccupied. 

...*…

That night after Thalia, a rather goofy look on her face, climbed the girl's staircase and fell asleep in her dorm, Lily, a rather preoccupied look on her face, descended the same stair. She sat, long after the fire had gone down, by the window and just as the sun was rising she heard a rather noisy step on the stair. She turned and saw James looking at her groggily.

"Morning, tea? House elves just brought it up."

"'Lo." James said simply, dragging himself over and flopping down in a chair next to her, taking the offered cup of refreshment.

Lily giggled a little, James was definitely not a morning person, in fact, the only other time she'd seen him up this early in their five years of friendship was when they'd had that nightmare. Or was it that omen? Yuck. "Why're you up so early?"

"Humph," The disgruntled James answered, seeing that didn't satisfy the curious red head he continued, "Couldn't sleep. Woke up a lil while ago but I just felt…"

"Felt what? Awake? You certainly don't look it." Lily joked after a minute or two of silence. 

__

James, you know who this is, I'm giving you a warning. If you continue to ignore my superb advice, I will abandon you to Crissy, or that blond Hufflepuff ho who threw herself at you was called. You remember what sunset did to Lily's face, look at sunrise. 

James, hating himself for doing it but too tired to disobey, looked and immediately lost all train of thought. He was, as Sirius called him, a very stupid boy not to have noticed this before.

"James? What woke you up? Are you sick, you look red?"

"No!" James stood up and backed away before she could put her hand on his forehead, "Just thinking!" He said a little too brightly.

Lily looked doubtful but didn't say anything and took her tea back to her seat, still waiting for an answer.

"Well, I, uh, just rolled over and looked at the clock and realized the last time I woke up this early was that time with you at the Three Broomsticks and was just thinking about what's happened since then…"

"And?"

"And that's as far as I got. Oh! But I did think of a few questions to ask you." James hurried on, a little more alert now that he remembered his purpose. "The first night we were all out, on the full moon. When we all made a break for it, you, Remus, and Sirius all went towards the shack right?"

"Well, they went by ground, I flew."

"So what did you see from the air?"

"I saw Sirius standing outside the shack, then Snape ran up, I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, but it was definitely time to intervene."

"By blowing fire? Never mind." James hurried on after Lily's high eyebrow look. He would have done the same thing. That made his stomach do something odd, so he kept talking. "So Snape didn't see Remus, he has no proof except that a big black dog and a phoenix were around the shrieking shack."

"As far as I know."

"Well, that's good I guess, but how're we supposed to use this against him and why didn't he follow us last month?"

"To use it against him all we have to do is let him see a much more controlled peak in a few months time, but nothing before. But I don't know why he didn't follow…."

__

Lily, this is your Phoenix talking, if Severus didn't follow you or track you, he was doing something else. What would a boy like Severus Snape by doing?

"He didn't follow because he was busy with something else… It definitely involved us and required the full moon and probably involved dark magic, though I'm not sure what kind."

James and Lily talked for some time about the different incantations and potions that require the full moon. James suggested tacking but Lily said that could be done any time on the nocturnal calendar and Clio had long ago put anti tacking spells of the strongest kind on all of them. They tried to factor in what Thalia had spotted him reading and in the end the most they came up with was that it was a potion with ingredients that had to be added on the full moon and was probably not a tracking, but a revealing potion. It was most likely in Potent Animal Potions. Midnight had it in her desk, of course. 

"Think she'll lone it to us?"

"Of course."

"Cool. Er, Lils?"

"Yea?"

"That note Airindell gave you, that Thalia was talking about in WW3…" James fidgeted.

"What about it?"

"What did it say and why haven't you told us about it yet?"

Lily blinked in surprise. She certainly hadn't forgotten the note, but she hadn't the faintest what it was about. Clio had translated it in record time of course, but the meaning still eluded them. "Its not that we didn't want you to know, we didn't think you even had an interest. None of you asked about it. Its instructions of some sort for us to follow, but we can't even begin for another three months or so. We aren't sure if it has; anything to do with people other than Natural's yet either. It seems likely that it does but… When we graduate we'll have to play some part in the war and we have to be very careful about what we do before then and about who we involve. . The elves would surely know…so Airindell's note is kind of like, like…."

"Life and death important?"

"Well see that's the thing, we don't know. Dumbledore said he'd have a meeting with us after Christmas and we haven't even been to talk to the elves again. Pixie says that giving us the note was a very large step for the elves, like an open declaration of war almost. So there must be something inside it, I just don't know what that is."

"I get it. Can I tell Sirius about this?"

"If you think there's anything to tell, I don't. But don't let it go beyond the Maurderers.

"Of course not!"

"So what are you going to tell Padfoot?"

"That he owes me three Galleons." James said with a smirk.

"What? Why?"

"Idiot said Airendell was sending you love letters." James shrugged in what he hoped was a nonchalant way, though he was really watching Lily's reaction like a hawk.

Lily, in turn, was caught completely off guard and after about thirty seconds began to laugh to hard James got worried McGonagal was going to storm in. "An elf? Sending me- Lover notes!" And she feel apart laughing again.

"That's what I said!" The relived James agreed but then Lily gave him a look and he hurried on. "Not that you aren't worthy of elf love letter, you're probably better! It just seems weird. Yeah, weird."

"Lily, still laughing, nodded and after having calmed down some reached over to the table for another bite to eat, "Hey, did you eat the last scone?"

"No." Said James defensively; the scone was in his pajama pocket.

"The house elves are gonna be mad!"

"The tray will get refilled."

"How?"

"It just does, look." The silver tray, along with the teapot, was refilled and a new tray, baring even more baked goodies, had appeared, "You know, house elves are very powerful, I wonder why Dumbledore doesn't use **_them_**?"

"I don't know, Voldemort supposedly does. They're slaves there, mistreated horribly. Maybe that's why Dumbledore doesn't use them."

"Good point… Where is 'there' anyway?" 

"Wherever he is."

"Oh… that's… awful…" She let out a long sigh, "Well Jamey boy, it's been fun, but I need to get ready for the day. See you at the real breakfast. Oh, by the way, Bell said she's almost finished with the trimmings and the banner already. She's and amazing seamstress. Ugh, and I have to ask Professor Dumbledore for the measurements of the great hall, I'm kind of nervous too."

"No need, its 3000 by 5000, though its subject to change if necessary."

"How do you know that?" James grinned rather evilly and Lily groaned, "Never mind! I'll see you in charms, I'm suddenly afraid of what awaits me at breakfast." She waved and trotted up the stairs. James watched her go, his dating conscience berating him for not saying anything else. Something like, "Let's go to this ball we've been poring our blood, sweat and tears into." He made his way back to his dorm, grumbling. Maybe he could get some sleep since he'd already eaten. He needn't worry about the 3000 x 5000 prank, that wasn't until next week.

Lily arrived in her dorm and got her clothes and things ready for a shower, each house had a passageway to the prefects bathroom, and if she was going to miss breakfast she might as well go take a plunge into that amazing tub. She grabbed her school bag and wrapped her clothes in her robe, all the while her phoenix sense telling her she should have spoken to James longer, but she told mentally it to be quiet for once. She gave the password for the bathroom, "Put down the rubber ducky," and let herself sink into bubbles and bliss. Her last coherent though being that those Hufflepuff Prefects needed to watch less children's cable during summer holls. 

…*…

Didn't have a camera by my side this time  
Hoping I would see the world with both my eyes  
Maybe I will tell you all about it when I'm  
in the mood to lose my way  
but let me say   
  
You should have seen that sunrise with your own eyes  
it brought me back to life  
You'll be with me next time I go outside  
just no more 3x5's   
  
Guess you had to be there  
Guess you had to be with me   
…*…

A.N. Back from the dead, or, back from the procrastination. I'll be updating again on Saint Patrick's Day with a Ron and Hermione story, the first of three in a series. Then on Easter this story will be updated with chapter ten and chapter eleven should follow on Memorial Day; Mothers Day being reserved for a special fic about everyone's favorite mother, Molly Weasley. Are we seeing a pattern here? One would hope, 'cause that's what I'm going for. As always please review, but more importantly, enjoy! 


	12. The Ruddy Ball

Disclaimer/ A.N: J.K. Rowling her peoples and her peoples peoples own the characters that you recognize, I own everything else except the Dave Matthew's Band song, "So Right" off of their brilliant album, Everyday. I believe I've already given several shameless plugs to them but let me add another. Go buy it and every other album ever made by them. And while you're at the store, pick up the Harry Potter books and a few novelty items. There. Now they can't sue me. I'm giving free advertising. J 

****

*Men in black suits whisper to author * 

WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'VE ALREADY BROKEN FIVE LAWS? I haven't even gotten to the story! Best do that now before the police come… Enjoy!

Chapter Ten

The Bloody Ball

__

Roll out down to midnight

Then roll on downtown 'til it's light

Because tomorrow we may die

Oh, but tonight we're dancing in the faint light

Don't you rob yourself of what you're feeling

Don't rob yourself of all that you could be

Roll hard 'til midnight

Roll 'til it's light

Come on now

Stay up and make some memories

Yeah, with us now

Roll the red carpet out with friends

To whom, to love, and roll on now

So life continued in a rather boring vane, school, more Quidditch practices, meals, sleep, and ball planning were all our hero's knew. And indeed, that was enough. With their O.W.L.'s coming the teachers were being just plain mean about home work and Mud, possibly driven mad by his N.E.W.T.S.'s, had assigned two extra Quidditch practices a week with the promise of another after Christmas, totaling in five all together. Meals were taken in speedily while everyone forgot their manners and tried to plan the ball with their mouths full. Sleep, thought short, was never interrupted or light after the long tiring day, which ended closer to the next than the first. But no matter how tired they all become they faithfully remembered the mission statement of WW3 and remained calm. The only exception to this was when Sirius charmed a bowl of porridge to follow Snape around, routinely dumping its contents on his head and refilling itself in two-minute intervals. Then again, as Thalia said, that was perfectly normal behavior. 

The full moon was their only break that month, having figured out that Snape was no longer tailing them, they put aside their "trap" and rather took over Hogwarts and its grounds. The refrained, despite Lily's protests and at Midnight's request, to leave the elves alone for a little while longer and Clio dutifully kept a list of discovered passageways. It was just the break they needed and when Remus woke up the next morning, groggy and weak as usual, he found only one bandage on his arm. By the far his most calm transformation ever, remarked Madame Pomfrey in awe. And though Professor McGonnagal was disturbed when the Gryffindor house was called upon to explain itself as a tagging charm seemed to have been placed upon Goyle and the Slytherin common room subsequently turned pink, no blame was ever laid on anyone and the general consensus was that the Mauderers had done it again. (This, in fact, was not true. Thalia was the evil genius behind it all, Lily was the color-changing expert, and Clio placed the tagging charm. The boys had virtually nothing to do with it.) 

During this time Snape loomed over his cauldron, per order of his father, acting under the orders of Voldemort, a potion to once and for all, destroy that pesky Potter line. Meanwhile, Lucious Malfoy ignored Snape and tried to persuade his father to partake in a display of pureblood pride on the night of the ball. Snape kept his word and stayed as far away from it as humanly possibly. 

Isabelle, much to her chagrin, was kept on the same assignment and reported to her aunt weekly and the growing order of Phoenix monthly, but didn't have much to say. Unfortunately, nobody did. "All these stray threads have a purpose, we have to wait to see how they weave themselves together." Isabelle, despite Dumbledore's words, wasn't sure she could wait. 

It was now one week exactly before the ball. Voting day. The Prefects were stationed by the voting booths in their common rooms, ready with quills, ink, ballots, and smiles. Lily and James spent the majority of their day encouraging the nervous first years to vote and discouraging the rather hormonal seventh years from voting on the basis of looks alone. 

"Told you it would just be a muggle popularity contest."

"Shut up and help organize, Potter." 

"As you wish, Madame. Right this way ickle firsty!"

Clio and Thalia ran themselves silly doing errands and after lunch that day were stopped by a panting Isabelle, "I have to get back to voting, I'm a prefect, could you give this to Lily?" She dumped a colossal bundle of cloth in Clio's arms, gave a mock salute to Thalia, and sped off in the other direction. 

"Sure can run for such a tiny thing, I'd completely forgotten she was a Prefect!" Thalia said looking at Isabelle's rapidly retreating form in interest.

"Me too… wow, she really did do a good job on this!" Clio murmured, turning over the shining iridescent fabric in her hands, which had been sowed into perfect ripples for draping around the halls and tables. "Let's get back to Lil, she'll be so happy!"

The rest of the boys, meanwhile, spent the day under the supervision of the DADA teacher, Mrs. Figg, working on extra protection spells for the great hall and rigging up the rest of the décor. Meanwhile, Midnight spent her time that day having rigorous talks with the fairy's about what they were and were not supposed to do while charmed in the great hall. Needless to say, there were some miscommunications on both sides.

At dinner that evening, each house head carried, the carefully calculated results to Professor Dumbledore and during desert he stood up to announce the winners. An immediate hush fell over each house table and Dumbledore, delighted at having a captive audience, virtually twinkled as he stalled from announcing the results. Midnight had to threaten disembowelment before he got to it. 

"Please hold your applause and comments until **_after _**I have made then announcements, thank you. And the house representatives are… Ravenclaw: Jeremy Boot and Cassandra Claire. Slytherin: Lucious Malfoy and Narcissi Jackson. Hufflepuff: Stacey Stanley and Frank Longbottom. Gryffindor: James Potter and Lily Evens." After the noise of the applause died down, Dumbledore, beaming, said, "Well, I'm sure each of you will do your house a great justice, please come see me for instructions as to your duty, we'll see you in your splendor in one week!" Dumbledore sat down, the hall, if it was possible, grew even louder with the talk of hundreds of excited people and the house reps made their way to Dumbledore. 

Sirius, after giving an I told you so to Thalia (out of the house reps, Lily, James, Severus, Jeremy, Stacy and Frank were all Quidditch players and everyone was, in some way, good looking. Muggle popularity contest indeed), clapped James on the back and almost knocked the shocked boy over. "Knew it'd be you mate!"

James sputtered, "You did? Well why didn't you tell me!"

"Hey, don't blame us, you're the one who was too stupid to notice the obvious!"

"Yeah James, even I knew!" said the delighted Peter.

Across the table, the girls were having a rather similar conversation with Lily. "Come on Lils! You'll do a great job; you're the muggle-born pride of Gryffindor! Everybody loves you!"

"They do?" Lily asked incredulously 

"Oh goodness gracious!"

Remus looked at James and Lily, smirking, "I think we need to leave our two house reps alone so they can plan their evening together and talk to Professor Dumbledore."  
"My dear Moony, I think you're right. Ladies, Wormtail, would you accompany these old dogs in a jolly old game of exploding snap?"

Peter joined in the mock accent, saying, "Why do believe I shall Padfoot old boy. I say, is that a fireball or is Lily mad?"

Thalia looked over at the indeed angry Lily, "I'd say a terribly dangerous combination of both, wouldn't you, my dear Clio?"

"Why yes, Thalia, I would. Best be off boys. Cheerio you two, ahta ta!" And with that, the five of them sped off laughing out of the great hall, abandoning their friends to all of the multitude of well meaning school mates who came to congratulate them. They were both patted on the back, shaken, hugged, and generally pawed on and fussed over until, accidentally speaking in unison, they excused themselves and went to see Dumbledore. Who, in turn, promptly told them that as he had already explained everything to everyone else and since they drew up the rules in the first place, that there was no need for him to repeat it all back. He congratulated them and sent them on their way and so it was a bewildered James and Lily that somehow made their way towards their common room. 

As the two passed the library, James paused and asked if Lily wanted to go in.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't fancy going back to the tower just yet… and we can finish looking up stuff for our Maurderer's project."

"Oh, right, sure…" So they went in, James chivalrously opening the door and lily characteristically rolling her eyes, but going through anyway. They quickly found Madame Prince and Lily produced a piece of paper signed by Professor Midnight, stating that Lily and James could read any books they wanted to for their "Extra credit Prefect Thesis."

Grumbling, Madame Prince led them back through the restricted section, On their way they overhead such things as, "If it weren't for the headmasters insistence…" and "Honestly! That Professor Pixie, as if people should just go and read books all the time!" and finally, "Ludicrous!" Controlling their snickers, Lily and James sat down and thanked the stricked old librarian who nodded absently and left them to their work. 

A half-hour later Lily got up from the table and stood to look at the shelf, her backed turned to James who was still bent over a dusty old volume. "Er, hey Evens?"

"Yeah Potter?"

"Do you have a date for the ball yet?" James couldn't see her reaction, as her back was turned, but figured that might be a good thing. Stupid idea though, girls like Lily weren't left dateless until a week before a ball. He sped on, "I mean, I know I should know… but with planning the ball I forgot to ask…"

"Ask who?" She still wasn't turned around.

"Erm, anybody…." 

Dang it, this was Sirius' department. It might have surprised many to know that James hadn't ever had to ask a girl out before. Since third year, many a girl had asked him to share a butterbeer, but in reality, her had never done the hard part himself. Lily found the volume she'd been looking for and sat down. To James she looked perfectly calm, had he been slightly more observant he would have noticed her hands shaking slightly. 

"Actually, I do have a date for the ball."

"Oh." James stomach made an odd falling motion.

"You."

"Huh?" he asked stupidly as his dating conscious kicked in, "You are, without a doubt, the dumbest person alive."

"Remember the rules we drew up? The two house reps go together…."

"Oh yeah!" James' face split into a grin. "So you have to go with me! Er- I mean…."

"Hmm, I know what you mean James. As a matter of fact I'm free anyway, I've been rather busy myself."

"Well, good. I'm glad you're going, er, we're going, I mean, that is, together, yeah."

"James, you don't have to try be romantic, I know you're only asking 'cause you have to. Its cool." Lily said nonchalantly, shrugging. 

James gaped at her; Lily was far too smart to be that clueless, right? "Whoops!" said his dating conscious, "Looks like I was wrong, you two are tied for dumbest person alive, you're made for each other! Correct her **NOW**, or so help me I quit! I should have been a cricket conscience, my cousin Jimminy says its good business… but no, I had to help people fall in **_love_**."

For once James listened to his rambling brain and spoke up quickly, "Lily, that's not true," but Madame Prince cut him off as she demanded that they leave now before closing and ushered them out. 

On the so far silent trip to the tower James, driven crazy by his Dating Conscience (D.C.) stopped her again. "Lils, did you hear me? I said the requirements aren't the reason why I asked."

"Then why did you?" snapped Lily, turning sharply around to face him, her hair whipping them both in the face.

James did his best impression of a dazed goldfish before saying, with a flourish, "Because… because we'd have fun!" 

"Fun?" Lily echoed confused, whatever fun meant, it wasn't answering her question.

"Yeah, we know each other well and stuff… besides, we'd make a rather dashing couple, wouldn't you say?" He wiggled his eyebrows. The look on James' face was so stupidly that of a naught little boy that Lily's stern countenance broke and she laughed the few remaining feet to the common room. 

"Hello dears! Congratulations!" said the overly jovial Fat Lady, Lily suspected her friend Violet had been visiting, as there seemed to be a little left over party evidence in the bottom of her portrait. 

"Thanks." James said.

"Will you two be going as friends or…?"

James' D.C. spoke up again, "Wow, direct hit! My kind of portrait!"

"Er," James offered in response, "I guess its up to you," he said, turning to Lily.

"Me?" she squeaked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're the girl, it's always up to the girl!"

"Interesting, because from this angle the balls in your court."

James gaped for the second time tonight, why was she making this so bloody difficult, he'd already asked her twice, what more did she want? "Look Evens, do you want to go or don't you?"

"Well!" Said the affronted, tipsy Fat Lady, "That's not a very gentlemanly way to ask!"

"Can it!" Lily and James yelled in unison. 

"Frogswallow. I'll see you at the ball, friend." And with that, Lily disappeared through the hole and James stood, confused, until the picture shut and said gently, "dear, I think you need to decide what you want. Why don't you write it out? That always helped me."

James, still in a state of shock and wondering what a portrait would need to sort out, nodded and headed for the owlry. 

…*…

Lily weaved her way through the supportive Gryffindor's, smiling, nodding, and generally being very receptive and looking very happy. From their chairs by the fire, Clio and Thalia had just enough time to register that this meant something was wrong before Lily was shut inside their dorm. They both quickly came up with blatant lies and excused themselves from the Exploding Snap game, racing into their room as soon as they were out of eyesight. Having rather burst into the room, they found Lily with her face buried in pillows and not moving. After several seconds, Thalia said, "Ok. Well. She's either succeeded in suffocating herself or she's crying." Thalia smiled as she was rewarded with a muffled snort from Lily, proving, at least, that she wasn't dead. Clio and Thalia sat on either side of Lily's bed and Clio leaned forward to pat her on the head. "Lily?"

A muffled sentence was emitted from the pillow.

"Ah, honey, we need you to roll over dear." Thalia said poking her.

Lily did as requested. Once rolled over, the face that looked blankly at the ceiling was not tear stained. "He asked me to the ball."

"Isn't he supposed to?" Thalia asked, knowing exactly who "he" was.

"Well, when I said of course I'm going with you… and that he didn't have to bother, you know?"

"Yeah?"

"He said he wanted to go with me 'cause we'd have fun," Lily smirked at the memory, "And apparently because we'd look good together." 

Thalia snorted, "Sorry."

"Its ok. So, when we got up to the Fat Lady she said, "Are you two going as friends or…"

"Or what?" Clio asked patiently.

"She didn't finish, but we both knew what she meant. Anyway, James said it was up to me and I said it was up to him but by the end I just gave up and told him we'd go as friends… I told him rather meanly too…"

"Why did you do that?" Clio asked gently, Thalia was so aggravated she didn't dare speak. 

"Because the Fat Lady was sitting there, staring at us all… knowingly. I hate that!"

Thalia stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked, sitting up in surprise. It wasn't like Thalia to walk out in the middle of the conversation. 

"I'm going to kiss the Fat Lady."

"What?"

Thalia, seeing what a difficult situation she was in, decided for the first time in her life to sincerely use some shred of tact and chose her words carefully. "Lily, when a portrait that spends ninety percent of its time with its back to you can figure out that you might want to go to the ball with James as something more than a friend, then maybe its time you examine that as an actual possibility instead of staring blankly at the ceiling!" So much for tact, ah well, that was Clio's job. 

Lily, thinking Thalia was being sarcastic as usual, looked at Clio. Who, much to Lily's annoyance, had the same look the Fat Lady was wearing a little while ago. "How do I do that?" she asked after a moment's silence.

"You just do it." Thalia said as if that was obvious. Lily didn't seem to think that was a good enough answer. "Look, Lily, out of the three of us I'm the dumbest- oh shut up Clio, I know I'm smart but you two are ruddy brilliant. Now, take all that brilliance and shove it aside, its standing in your way. You're using your instincts and your emotions here. I figured it out when I was 13 and you two have wasted two years pondering! No more logic. What are your instincts saying, Lily?" 

Lily, staring bewilderedly at Thalia, never said what her instincts were, as at that moment a brigade of house elves appeared at the foot of her bed. 

…*…

Up in the owlry, which was really a rather large place, James wheeled in and out of the many beams, shelves, and cases that made the owrly look like such a good home to its bird inhabitants. It was very brown, any Hogwarts student could tell you. It **_felt_** brown, not a mucky, dingy brown, but a homey, fresh brown; like bread. 

James looked over the letter he was writing to his grandmother, whom everyone called Grand. As a baby, James had been incapable of pronouncing her full title and squealed "Grand!" instead when he saw her. Everyone else adopted the knick name, and it had stuck. This was partially because James was the first grandchild, but mostly, James suspected, it just fit the grand old woman. 

_Dear Grand,_

How are you? I'm fine. Thanks so much for inviting Gryffindor to the Eden. It was very… surprising when Professor Dumbledore told me, but I think it's the right thing.

Regardless of attacks, Peter, Sirius, and Remus are coming to stay with us and their parents have all accepted the invitation to come to Christmas day, but I'm sure you knew that.

How is Claire? Tell her I got her letter and that, of course, she's still my little sister even if she gets put in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or "that other place." Not that she has to worry. Any more untamed magic? She's a lion for sure. Have you heard from mum and dad? What about everyone else? Are they safe, for now at least?

I mentioned in my last letter our Professor Midnight, she and the girls are staying in the castle together for Christmas. Thalia and Clio's parents are Unspeakable's (imagine not being able to talk about work with your spouse and best friends, while working on the same stuff!) and are stationed in Greece this Christmas. Lily's family are muggles, so she's safest here anyway. Speaking of which…we both just were elected as the Gryffindor House Representatives for the Ball. Its going to be great Grand, Fae sculptures, house colors, dancing. And we're going together, as friends, I think… I just hope it isn't "interrupted" by anything or anyone. And before you jump to conclusions, it isn't the Maurderer's I'm talking about. We're saving our pranks for home! I have to go Grand, homework. Tell Claire hello and give her a hug, I'll be home soon.

Love,

James

This wasn't exactly a lie; he did have a lot of homework to do. The real reason, though, was that James wasn't even sure why he was writing the letter. He had the vague idea that the Fat Lady was trying to set him up, but to be honest he wasn't sure. He owled the letter and waded his way through the supporters in the common room, eventually finding his way up to his dorm, which was empty, and into the passageway. Sighing, he laid down on one of the huge pillows Clio had summoned, but his rest was disturbed by a multitude of voices coming from the girl's dorm. "Note to self," he mumbled, "soundproofing." He leaned in for a listen, ignoring his conscience, dating or otherwise. 

"Ok, so what _exactly_ is the problem?" That was Sirius

"Oh! No problem, no problems at all, house elves is very happy sirs and miss's! House elves is just wondering what sirs and miss's is want us to do for ball sirs and miss's are planning?" That was the unmistakable voice of a house elf, probably Toby by the sound of it, it was hard to tell though. They did sound a lot alike.

"What do you mean Toby, we gave you the menu list, didn't we?" Aha, so it was Toby, thank you Remus.

"But Sirs! Miss's! You cannot be thinking that is all house elves do?" That was a new voice, but still a house elf.

"Are you saying you want to help put up the decorations?" That was Lily, she sounded… calm. Damn.

"No miss, begging your pardon miss, but Toby and Toby's friends would like to do it all!"

"Sounds good to me!"

"I don't know, shouldn't we ask James about this?" asked Clio cautiously

"Probably, were is that sad sack anyway?" 

"Here, and I resent that Sirius." James said appearing jovially as climbed through the hole to see a group of 13 elves standing in front of Lily's bed, which held her, Clio, and Thalia while the bed next to it held Peter, Remus, and a grinning Sirius.

"You guys want to decorate the great hall for us that day?" Thirteen exuberant heads bobbed yes. "And you understand that it has to be very, very, secret? So the hall has to be shut down all day?" Again, the thirteen heads bobbed yes. "Do you still have the sketches Lily?"

She seemed to gulp, "Sure, hand me my bag Cli'? Thanks, here James." James took the drawings, which had been charmed to move. With a jolt, he realized that the happy couple dancing in red and gold were now he and Lily. He quickly handed the sketches to Kebby, Toby's friend. Both had snuck the boy's food on countless occasions. James smiled as the elf ohed and ahed at the pictures that Lily had sketched and charmed and Thalia had colored with pastels, they really did look good. 

"Thanks you guys, we really appreciate this. A couple of hours before the students arrive, Midnight is going to come in with about five thousand Fae's to be sculpted, but don't let anyone else in except the teachers or… the house reps."

"Yes sirs!" 

And suddenly the room was quite empty, as the house elves left with a loud crack.

"Wow…. I guess we just came across some free time." Said Clio slowly; she was obviously grappling with the words, "free time." But she seemed to have gathered her wits quickly, as she followed with, "I guess we'd better finish our homework. Oh stop groaning! The teachers are bound to know the house elves are helping, they're not going to be lenient anymore."

"I hate it when you're right," Thalia grumbled.

"I'm always right," Clio said indignantly.

"I spend a lot of time hating."

"You know," Sirius said, sitting down with Thalia and working on a potion essay, "they say that's bad for your immune system."

The rest of the evening was spent lazily doing homework, quite refreshing for a group of people who were used to running around frantically trying to get several things done at once. Also for the rest of the evening, James and Lily sat far apart. 

…*…

The general sound, emanating from all girl dormitories' today, speculated Sirius Black, is "EKE!" It was the day of the ball, meals were served in the common rooms, and friends spent the morning together, lazily drifting from room to room or having snowball fights out on the massive grounds. (It had snowed last week and, in true Hogwarts fashion, forgotten to melt.) But at twelve O'clock there was a noted decrease in females as they retreated to their rooms to get ready ("giggle," said Peter) and by three O'clock there was not a female to be found. 

It was now five (the ball started at six and ended at one) and all that could be heard or seen of "the girls" was yelps, giggles, thuds, and the occasional groans and subsequent murmurs. Lily, Thalia, and Clio had locked the passageway and told "Gryffy" to bite the boy's ankle's if they made it through. After half an hour of trying to get through James and Sirius realized they too had to get ready and had very little time to do it in. James went flying through the boy's loo trying to get his hair to lie down as the shorter Peter stood on his toes and used insane amounts of Sleezy's on it. Sirius was howling at James because his little sister Claire had stolen all of his matching socks last summer and Remus, already dressed, pressed, and holding a flower for Clio, sat on the bed smiling. He silently counted down the seconds to when his watch would match his schedule, which read, "5:30 PM: James and Sirius panic, Peter follows their lead. Be ready." Four-Three-Two-One, "REMUS!" The three boys shouted in unison. Sirius was standing in a virtual mountain of lurid colored socks, none of which matched. Peter was next to James with gobs of Sleezy's on his brand new robes, courtesy of the James standing before him, hair tamed in the front (sort of) but even worse than usual in the back. Remus grinned, oh how fun this was! "You have to say it first…."

"Remus!"

"Come on…."

"Say it…."

"Fine. Scheduling is a great idea and we should all be so lucky as to have a girl like Clio to do it for us."

Remus blinked, "Actually, I was going to have you say you'd die without me, but points for creativeness. Ok Sirius, I washed a pair of **_my _**matching socks in black for you, and here's deodorant, use it. James, wonderful new invention, called the comb. Here's one. Dip it in goop and run it through three times and leave it. If you tame your hair a little Lily will like it, if you do it too much, she'll freak. Peter, hold still while I use a scouring charm, **_then_** tie your shoes. Oh, and I assume you guys were at least smart enough to follow my advice and summon flowers?" The three boys nodded and Remus breathed a sigh of relief, "Good. Or else I would have lost my three best friends tonight to very bloody deaths."

Twenty minutes later they were in the common room, waiting for the girls, Peter already having found his date, a bubbly fourth year who was cherub cute and quite funny and loved the pink rose he gave her. When asked by the other fourth years why she was going with Peter she was the type to answer, "because he's such a sweetheart!" Peter's mum approved, to say the least. Five minutes after that the girls descended, beautiful and jovial, completely different from what they had been forty five minutes ago in their dorm.

…*…

__

Forty five minutes ago in the girls dorm: 

"Where's my hairbrush?"

"Forget brush, where's the Sleezy's?"

"Ah! My Dress! It's… Oh, never mind!"

"Stupid boys, all that banging. What do they want to get in for anyway?"

"I would think that was obvious, Clio."

"Shut up, Thalia, and do my hair."

Thalia grinned cheekily and began twisting Clio's chin length, blonde locks. Lily sat at her dressing table, makeup, and hair done, and stared at the light gold, silk robes that hung from her mirror. Thalia and Clio ceased their banter and looked at her and for a moment or two no one spoke and when Lily stood up and slipped the fitted dress robe over her head, Clio and Thalia were there to hug her. 

"I'm confused." She muffled into their group hug.

"Hey, we just do what we do right? Nothin' else to it."

"Right," said Clio. 

After a long pause, Lily echoed her strongly, "Right."

"Good. Now, let me get my bracelets on and we can go."

"More bracelets?" said Clio in disbelief, looking at the large amounts of golden bangle's on Thalia's wrists, "You already had… 21!"

"I know, but a girl's gotta jingle when being twirled by her dog."

"Oh sheesh." Said Lily, laughing at the two of her friends from the doorway. Thalia and Clio, balls of nervous energy, bounced over and put their hands together, "We're going to enjoy ourselves no matter what, right? Everything can be funny! On the count of three… one, two, three!" And in unison, they shouted, "Natural's rule!" and charged down the stairs to the common room where James, Peter, Sirius and Remus all waited. 

…*…

Peter and his date were already talking by the fire, Pete wearing simple black robes and his date in lovely pastel pink. But James, Sirius and Remus turned and stared as the girls made a boisterous entrance and then stopped at the bottom of the staircase and looked in shock. It was quite a sight indeed. The Maurderer's well groomed and the girls dolled up. Their Quidditch mate, Anna, who was fond of photography (wizarding and muggle) managed to click several photo's of the stunned group before they collected themselves and came together with their hello's and you-look-nice's. 

Clio and Remus shyly hugged and kissed on the cheek. Clio was wearing brilliantly white robes and a pearl necklace and earrings, hair down with three front pieces on each side twisted back and held with little peal owl clips, the jewelry all being an early Christmas present from her mother. Remus was in simple warm black robes, and his hair (in slight need of a haircut as it fell slightly into his eyes) was perfectly groomed, until Sirius tousled it after he gave Clio a white rose, which Thalia promptly put in her hair. Thalia and Sirius, per their usual style, had French kissed in greeting, earning catcalls, which they were both very pleased about. Sirius (having been persuaded by Remus not to buy the neon orange ones) was wearing fun "pine striped" black robes, the stripes being red and gold. He said it sent a subliminal message ("Slytherin Sucks"), but that was never verified. Thalia was in deep purple, almost black, robes with golden trim and an embroidered gold lion on collar, made from silk. They were delighted that Clio thought they clashed, "It'll attract more attention!" said the giddy Sirius as he gave Thalia and iris that was charmed to bite Slytherin's who asked her to dance. Unfortunately, as it bit, she couldn't put it in her stylishly upswept hair, and instead summoned a ribbon from her dressing table and tied it to her wrist. 

Distracted by the spectacle that was Thalia and Sirius, no one noticed Lily and James giving one another quiet hellos. They watched Thalia and Sirius until Remus, noticing their silence, gave James a good kick in the back of the leg, sending him forward and he mumbled an apology to Lily. Lily was, of course, more than slightly taken aback by this and told him he had nothing to be sorry for and hugged him, demanding he show her a good time or else he'd have to apologize while being chased by hungry Hippogriffs. Grinning now, James handed her a tiger Lily, ("It seemed appropriate somehow.") and offered her his arm as the gang jauntily called out to Peter to introduce his date. Her name was Shannon, she was cute and smiley, and though she seemed a little in awe of her company, Lily decided she was well meaning. So it was a happy group decided she was well meaning and a happy group descended to the great hall. 

…*…

Their house heads awaited the students at the entrance to the Great Hall. "Is everyone assembled?" called out Professor McGonnagal, "Good, Midnight, if you would."

"Certainly Minerva, welcome students, to the Break from the War Ball, we are in tragic times; however, we are also in a time of hope. Let us remember this by celebrating tonight and having, as I believe one of your fellow students put it, a ruddy and bloody good time. Thank you, Mr. Black. Would the house representatives please step forward, place your wand on your partner's hearts, and repeat after me: I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Oh! Ahem, excuse me." While the house heads glared at her, Midnight literally glittered in amusement and attempted to "rephrase" herself. "What I **_meant_** to say was, I swear I will represent my house to the best of my ability's and ensure everyone, inside of the Hogwarts walls will be included and allowed to enjoy themselves, regardless of house, parentage or hideous dress robes. And, if it pleases my headmaster (which it does) dance like a fool. There, you are now sworn in as the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin house representatives, you may lead your houses in to the ball!" Midnight popped into her small self as the great doors swung open to reveal enough spender to make the usual Christmas feast look downright boring. 

Glittering white fabric was wrapped numerous times around the hall, draping itself over every surface, as translucent house colors shot across it like rainbows. No house tables were present, but circular tables seating about eight were looped around the dance floor, which rested directly bellow the staff table. The Hogwarts banner still hanging proudly above it, with Sirius' profound words directly above it "United we stand, divided we fall, until that day comes, lets have a ball!" Fae sculptures rested on every available table (each being molded after everything from house animal's to peace signs). In the center of the dance floor stood a towering thirteen-foot sculpture of a dove in the midst of a snowstorm. The Fea's at the dinner tables changed from house color to house color and the airy music coming from the giant dove's mouth was actually colored red, gold, green, silver, gray, blue, yellow and black. 

The overall effect was dazzling and there was something new to look at constantly. Oh's and ah's actually climaxed into applause and when everyone sat down some time later, Dumbledore stood up. "Ah, my dear students, I hope that tonight your belly's will become full, your hearts desires come true, and your mind exposed to new things. Therefor, I have only one word: Enjoy!" As Dumbledore finished, his speech Thalia nudged her friends ("See, I am as smart as Dumbledore!) and menu's appeared before everyone, handsomely bound in rich smelly leather, the instructions reading, "Choose and request it aloud, the house elves are delighted to serve you this evening!" 

So for the next hour it was eating to ones heart's content and cherry talk as Sirius drank two too many Butterbeers and Thalia three too many Mocha's. Remus ate a little too much candy and he claimed that wolves were more susceptible to sugar. Clio claimed he just like the buzz. Lily and James were back to their normal selves and made fun of one another continually. But even Sirius didn't fail to notice that James was dully impressed with how Lily's light gold robes cascaded off her shoulders in ripples, pooling about her feet. Her hair was even more like fire than ever as the crystals Thalia had weaved into her simple half pulled back hair caught the light. Lily also kept a close eye on James in his dark red robes and though his hair wasn't tamed, it wasn't half as wild as usual. After examining how really black it was for probably longer than was necessary ("I think I almost drowned!" she later told Clio) she decided she liked the way it shot out. It was one thing about James that was totally him, almost perfect, with it's own mind. 

Peter and his date actually talked to each other the most, finding they had a lot more in common than Peter originally thought. It was a nice break for him, mentally, to talk about things other than full moons, the war, and ways to earn detention. Shannon was amazed by Peter and hung on his every word. She even told him he was cute, which, of course, was greatly appreciated. 

After an hour or so (no one was bothering to keep a close count) the house reps were signaled by Dumbledore to go onto the dance floor for the first dance and, amid catcalls, they obliged. There was only one problem, there was no band. Sirius, noting this, stood up, marched to the middle of the floor, transfigured a stunned fairy into a mike, and began to rock out. James, for the sake of his ears, tackled Sirius. Lily, for the safety of her fellow students, froze them both, banished Sirius back to Thalia at the table (where he was promptly smacked upside the head) and summed James to her. The crowd was entertained, to say the least. Perhaps that's why none of them noticed Professor Malfoy and his son slipping out per their Slytherin way. No one, that is, except Isabelle, who notices everything, and signaled to her aunt that something had just gone wrong. In the midst of all this, seemingly from nowhere, a chord was struck on a guitar and out of what most had assumed was a utility closet, bloomed a stage, instruments and last (but certainly not least), the Hobgoblins playing their latest balled, "Dear Hogwarts." The house reps quickly took center stage and began to dance, and invited others to join them as the "Gobs" stepped it up with "House head Lane" and ripped through "All you need is Alohamorah." The Maurderer's surprised the girls with their knowledge of swing dances and Sirius cleared a wide path as he swung and flipped Thalia over, under, and through. The house reps weaved their way through; cheering on dancers and encouraging the shy to cut lose. Things were going better than the gang had dreamed and the Hobgoblins were only on their fifth song with seven more to go in this set and another ten after intermission. Remus, Clio, Thalia and Sirius nudged one another, rolling their eyes, as Lily and James danced every dance together. They seemed to enjoy the slow ones in particular, where they revolved slowly around, talking and laughing, completely relaxed and absorbed in one another company. 

But for Isabelle, the night was a large ball of nerves as her aunt reported that Professor and son seemed to have disappeared into the forest and Midnight had left to follow them. Four songs into the second set, Thalia, Clio and Lily all received a "message" from Midnight. She had stopped ten death eaters, but three were still lose, and though Professor Fig had supposedly apprehended Professor Malfoy, she didn't know where they were. "Shit." Was their collective statement as the "Professor's" son, was already sitting innocently at the dinner table, apparently having abandoned his father. There was no way to prove his guilt in trying to aid 13 death eaters into breaking onto the grounds. But of the remaining three and the "Professor" the collective agreement was roughly something like, "fresh meat." The three girls excused themselves from their dates and ran out of the hall. Only when the boys got back to their table, discussed the odd behavior of their dates and thought for a moment, finally noticing Professor Malfoy's absence and the smug look on his sons face, did they understand. 

"Professor Dumbledore, sir!" James yelled at the twinkling man in high collar midnight blue robes, with winking moons and stars.

"Yes, young mister Potter?" He asked and making his way over.

"Sir, we believe that Lily, Thalia, and Clio have left to help Midnight fight Death Eaters on the grounds… we don't know where they are but they left five minutes ago and probably transformed on the spot…" James was just beginning to realize how odd this sounded.

"Transformed? Ah yes, Clio informed me that you were aware of their situation. Thank you for informing me James, thirty points to Gryffindor. Please do not follow your friends, I will send our DADA teacher out…."

"Professor Figg has been gone longer than the girls have, we think she went after Professor Malfoy sir."

"I see." Dumbledore's eyes flashed and he turned and walked purposefully toward the stage and called everyone's attention to himself. "Students, its seems several people, likely with hostile intent, are on the grounds, we must ask you not to leave this room and to please inform us if someone already has. House heads, see that the students still in their Dormitory's are safe and report back to me. We will update you on the situation soon, and I beg for your cooperation. Thank you." 

…*…

Immediately after Dumbledore finished his statement and a swarm of concerned students came forth, a giant ginger cat, a unicorn, and a phoenix suddenly slammed the door open and tore their way into the hall. The phoenix circling its way, vulture fashion, downward towards Lucious Malfoy, the unicorn (with three prone people on its back) running towards the staff table and the large ginger cat (or was it a small tiger?) jumping onto the boys table and spinning around with a hiss. And as if on cue, the hall went pitch black Students screamed, a thud was heard and anyone who had seen the cat's position before hand knew that it had slammed into the wall. An unidentifiable voice shouted a cruel sounding incantation and a shimmering green skull floated into the air, oddly menacing, even to those who didn't know what it meant. 

Words are slow, all of this happened in seconds and the screams that came after it were deafening. Finally, several things then happened at once, a glowing dot flew into the room and froze everyone into place and Professor McGonnagal lit the hall. Dumbledore, looking more terrifyingly angry than any student had ever imagined, banished the Dark Mark and stood before everyone, somehow managing to radiate both calm and danger at the same time. Anyone who doubted Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard living quickly changed their minds in that awe inspiring moment. 

The quick sensing Isabelle observed several things in the few seconds of silence that followed. 

Thalia was on the floor next to the end of the table and seemed to have a very bloody nose. Sirius had a broken wrist. Snape was standing near, and Malfoy junior had been smirking at the end of the table, before being frozen in his current position. Lily was frozen in the process of choking Lucious Malfoy. Remus had his hands clutching his head and Isabelle suspected the wolf's senses were crushing his human mind with too much information, too fast. Peter and Shannon were under the table. There were three men in Death Eater guise on the floor before Professor McGonnagal and next to Clio, who was frozen, in the position of passing on some urgent information. Professor Malfoy and her aunt were both lying, stiff, prone and vacant eyed at the entrance to the hall. 

For the first time since entering Hogwarts halls, Isabelle forgot what she looked like, where she was, and her duties to the wizarding world. For the first time in five years, Isabelle began to cry.

…*…

Midnight unfroze all the Professors, who immediately went to their college's sides, the Prefects, the house reps, and finally the students. Isabelle drew attention to herself for the first time in years, screamed, burst into tears, and ran for her aunt. Lily let go of Malfoy's neck and punched him full on in the face; Malfoy made to return the gesture, but James preempted by clobbering him. Sirius swore at Snape for breaking his wrist and Snape swore at Sirius to for once in his life get all the facts before he accused people. Thalia just swore in general and healed her indeed bloody and broken nose with a spell that, had anyone been listening, would surely have given away her ability's. Clio, all in one breath, told Professor McGonnagal about the men at their feet, ran over the Remus, charmed his head clear, hugged him, and apologized for leaving. The rest of the students continued to scream, stood silently in awe or confusion, or simply cried. Some students followed James, Sirius, Snape, and Malfoy's example and fought. Midnight gave up trying to sooth everyone at the same time and froze them all again, telling each house head to escort them back, group by group ("Starting with the Slytherin's") to their common rooms. Malfoy was escorted to the Headmasters office for questioning and Isabelle was allowed to follow her aunt and only family up to the hospital wing. House by house, the students went to their common rooms and cried, were comforted, and given explanations by their house heads, and left to a restless night sleep. 

…*…

The next day, a little calmer, each house was given Portkey to their hiding places for the remainder of winter holl's, while their Professor's tried to recover from the horrific task of questioning the Death Eaters all night long. The Gryffindor's in particular arrived at Potter mansion, getting their first glimpses of what those in the beginning of James' family legacy had called, "Eden." 

__

Roll out down to midnight

Then roll on downtown 'til it's light

Because tomorrow we may die

Oh, but tonight we're dancing in the faint light

Don't you rob yourself of what you're feeling

Don't rob yourself of all that you could be

Roll hard 'til midnight

Roll 'til it's light

Our love is so right

Forget the clouds that rain on your light

Our love is so right

I'll not forget how you look right now

I'm going crazy

And it's all 'cause of you (it's all 'cause of you)

I'm going under, over you, over you...

A.N. Yes, I uploaded according to schedule, aren't you all so pleased? To see the rest of my schedule, just click on my author profile. I'm really enjoying writing the next chapter and the special mothers day fic, I've had them on my mind for a while and as previously discussed, if my muse doesn't see some work getting done, I get beaten. ;-P Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and is looking forward to the next one, R&R!


	13. A message from the author

Attention Naturally Amazed Readers, whom I love so dearly ;-D

__

This project has been discontinued owing to book five. My plan is to rewrite it as "Thrice Defy" in cannon with book five. I post once a month, here's the link to it - Thrice Defy_. I'm sorry to anyone who loved Naturally Amazed the way it is but I never wanted to write and alternate universe fic and really don't want to start now. The same characters will be back, with my same personal twist, just a little more canonical and told, in my opinion, better. I hope you enjoy it!_

Peace,

Inks Arrow


End file.
